


Darkness

by AimeeDaraLyon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ministry of Magic, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Past Child Abuse, Shell Cottage, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: When Minerva McGonagall wants to send Harry Potter his Hogwarts letter, she finds out that Harry Potter sleeps in a cupboard under the stairs. So she investigates and finds an abused and severely food deprived boy. Minerva places Harry in another household, this time a loving one. Weasley’s adopt Harry fic. Rated for abuse and cursing. WARNING FOR ABUSE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Darkness**

**30 July 1991**

The darkness overshadowed the awakening town of Little Whinging, Surrey. At Number Four, Privet Drive, all the residents were sound asleep except for one boy.

This skinny, small, raven-haired boy, with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, by the name of Harry Potter was awakening, feeling restless, edgy and jittery if you will, for some reason he couldn’t define. It wasn’t because of the soft anguish he felt in his whole body when he moved, it wasn’t the soreness of his muscles, not the bruises and wounds from yesterday’s punishment and definitely not the hungry stomach he almost got used to. No, it was something else. It almost felt as if something important was about to happen, something with a sense of foreboding, Harry thought.

 

Harry moved his left hand under the small matrass and took his alarm clock, the one he salvaged from the damaged and broken contents box of his cousin Dudley’s second bedroom. He’d secretly repaired the clock, finding it more than useful to have a clock because he didn’t want to give his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon any more reason to be mad at him, like being late for making breakfast.

It was only six, so Harry would have another twenty minutes before he needed to get up and get dressed. He put the alarm clock on the one shelf in his cupboard, where he could see the large hand of the clock moving every minute.

 

Harry scratched the wound on his right upper arm unconsciously, because the itch was unbearable when he was awake and wondered about how nice it would be if he was allowed to have dinner today. Even though he really wanted to, he never really wished until it was his birthday, he didn’t want to use up all the wishing power throughout the year, so that he had none left for his birthday. Tomorrow was the 31st of July, tomorrow was his birthday.

And he would wish the same thing he wished ever since he could remember. That someone would take him away to a place where they did like him, not love and maybe not even like, just a place where people tolerated him.

 

~~~~~~

**Three-and-a-half hours later**

Minerva 

Every morning, when I entered my office, I walked over to my desk, sat down, cleaned my glasses with a cleansing spell, and looked at the IN mailbox and the OUT mailbox on both sides of my desk. The letters in the OUT mailbox weren’t written by me most of the time, they were automated Hogwarts letters to the 11-year-old children. As Deputy Headmistress, one of my tasks was reading the addressing to the young witch or wizard and sometimes make a house call if that 11-year-old was a muggleborn. The point with the automated letters was quite simple to understand, one day before the child would turn 11, I would receive a letter with that child’s name and address on it, and if everything seemed to be in order, I would call for my personal house elf Windy to send the letter away by owl.

 

And that was just what I did this morning.

I knew I had a lot to do today; answering all the mail I received from parents and students and having to do many more things after that, I quickly checked the OUT box. Only one envelope was lying in the OUT box in contrast to IN box, which always seemed to be too small. I ignored the fact that the sky was darker than other mornings and took the envelope out of the OUT box and glanced over the letter.

 

_Mr. H. Potter,_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs,_

_4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging,_

_SURREY_

 

I couldn’t believe I hadn’t thought of the date today or tomorrow and the importance it held. Tomorrow was Harry Potter’s birthday! James’ and Lily’s son would turn eleven. Sighing, I looked more closely at the letter, and while my eyes move over the letters on the envelope I thought of delivering it myself, but I knew that Albus would insist on trying it the ‘normal way’ first. My eyes rested on Surrey and I was about to call my Windy to send the letter when my brain caught up with what I’d read. I moved my eyes back to the second line, where the sleeping place of the child was written.

_The Cupboard under the Stairs,_

 

My eyes widened in disbelief. This was one of the reasons why someone needed to check the letters before they were sent off. To check the address for any abnormalities and a cupboard under the stairs was definitely an abnormality. And unwillingly, I thought back to a certain conversation between Albus and myself. On the doorstep of Harry’s family, where I had begged Albus not to send the little Potter to.

 

_Flashback_

“You don’t mean- you can’t mean the people who live here? Dumbledore, you can’t. You couldn’t find two people who are less like us,” I pleaded.

_End flashback_

 

Dumbledore’s reasoning had been fair, of course Harry needed to be protected from the papers and You-Know-Who’s followers, but to send him away to that awful family… It had never felt right to me but I didn’t go against Dumbledore and his judgement of the situation. But this time I would. This time I definitely would.

Pertinent, I stood up and walked out of my office, on my way to Dumbledore’s office to ask permission to go to Surrey. With the envelope in my hand and already halfway to the Headmasters office, I changed my mind. In normal cases I wouldn’t have to ask Dumbledore’s permission to visit one of these ‘alleged abuse’ cases and I decided I didn’t want to ask for his permission now either. I decided to stop by Severus’ office in the dungeons. He would have to join me.

 

When I entered the dungeons, I saw Severus standing with his back to me, at a table with four cauldrons, three of them empty and one that was filled with an orange liquid.

“Minerva, to what do I owe the pleasure this morning?” Severus drawled, with his back still to me.

“I have Mr. Potter’s Hogwarts letter,” I said, not knowing how to begin exactly.

Severus sighed deeply and turned away from his cauldron to send me a look of disbelief.

“What would you like me to do to it? Applaud it?” Severus asked sarcastically.

Inside of me the irritation rose almost instantly and I pressed the letter in front of his hooked nose.

“What is so special about that snotty little boy’s letter…-”

“Don’t you think that is an odd place to sleep in? A cupboard under the stairs?” I asked, ignoring his comment.

Severus’ face was unreadable. He was obviously thinking but there was no way to tell _what_ he was thinking.

“You should check it then,” Severus hissed and turned back to his cauldron, where and opaque orange liquid was boiling now.

“But Albus will hold me off, tell me not to go there,” I said, my voice crystal clear.

“Then don’t stop by Albus,” Severus bit out.

“You know I need to have someone with me, if there is a chance it is an abuse case,” I said, hating the way my voice trembled.

“Ask someone else,” Severus bit out again.

“Severus, please,” it was an unspoken agreement that we didn’t talk about Severus’ abusive past. But he was the expert on abuse cases and every time an alleged abuse case arose with one of our students, Severus would join me and look for any of the signs. He had a trained eye for it.

“I’ll meet you in your office in half an hour. Tell Mrs. Figg that we’re coming through her floo.”

“Thank you, Severus,” I said and I meant it.

 

~~~~~~~~

Harry 

The darkness had faded away and with that, the jittery feeling I had waking up this morning. The Dursleys had eaten their breakfast together, which was odd, because on a normal day uncle Vernon wouldn’t have time to eat with aunt Petunia and Dudley. But today he had a meeting at 10:30 and decided to go in later than usual, because he worked so long last week.

While I was doing the dishes, I looked at the clock which almost stroke 10 when the doorbell rang.

“Go see who it is, Petunia, I’m almost late for work!” uncle Vernon shouted to aunt Petunia.

Uncle Vernon looked at me, moved his finger to the couch in the living room and continued to tie his tie. I followed uncle Vernon’s clue and quickly hid behind the couch in the farthest corner of the living room, not wanting to risk the guests seeing me and getting another beating from uncle Vernon tonight.

I shivered silently at the thought.

“Hello Mrs. Dursley, would you mind if we came in?” a female voice sounded friendly.

“What are you freaks doing here?!!” aunt Petunia shrieked and uncle Vernon hurried to the front door with his moustache trembling above his lip.

Dudley was upstairs, probably playing a video game behind his new game computer, but I guess even he’d heard aunt Petunia shriek.

“Hello to you too, Tuney,” a smooth male voice drawled.

I was curious to see who the people were but I didn’t dare to move away from my hiding place.

“Don’t point that thing at me!” aunt Petunia said indignant.

Then I heard footsteps and I saw uncle Vernon walking backwards into the living room with his hands up, followed by aunt Petunia, who had her hands raised a little as well.

They were followed by a black-haired man, completely dressed in black who pointed a black wooden stick towards the both of them.

“Severus, I really don’t think this is necessary,” the woman’s voice said stern.

The man pointed his stick to the couches where I was hiding behind and then I saw his eyes resting on me. I quickly hid behind the couch but I knew he had seen me. I still hadn’t seen the woman but I didn’t dare to start looking now.

“Why don’t you sit down on the couch and we will have a talk,” the man said in a tone as if he found this all very funny.

I heard one big plump and one small plump but didn’t feel the couch I was leaning against move, so I guessed that they’d sat down on the couch next to this one. I moved more backwards against the peach-coloured wall.

 

“What are you doing here, freaks?” aunt Petunia shrieked again.

“We came here to ask you something about Harry Potter,” the woman’s voice said.

My eyes widened. They couldn’t be here for me, they couldn’t. And if they didn’t stop pissing off aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon I would get the worst beating of a lifetime tonight.

“You see, I was about to send his Hogwarts letter, when I noticed something concerning. We seem to believe that he sleeps in a cupboard under the stairs,” the woman’s voice sounded angry for some reason and I pressed myself fully against the wall, taking care that I didn’t touch the curtains on the other side of me.

“And what is so wrong about that?” uncle Vernon hissed angrily.

“Dudley, go back upstairs now!” aunt Petunia shrieked.

I quickly heard hard plumps going up the stairs again and a door slamming shut.

“It seems that your son is obese? Didn’t you know that that is child abuse? As well as locking children in a cupboard?” the woman’s voice sneered now.

“Take that back! Our son isn’t obese! He gets everything he deserves!” uncle Vernon snarled back.

“Yet, it is alright to lock your nephew in a cupboard?” the man’s voice sneered and even though I couldn’t see their faces, I could feel the anger loud and clear.

“That freak got what he deserved. He’s eating all our preciously earned food, getting all of Dudley’s old clothes and a roof over his head! That is more than that freak deserves!” aunt Petunia hissed back indignantly.

“And that purely out of the goodness of our hearts, because we wanted to put that little devil on the street so many times, but yet here he is, in our house, eating our food,” uncle Vernon said, obviously feeling proud of himself. Even though I disliked the Dursleys, they were right. I felt myself get nauseous and guilty, I really wasn’t worth all of this trouble.

 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I called the authorities and showed them a picture of where he sleeps? Or show him a photo of his injuries? Or the clothes he is wearing? Or the doctors report that he is severely food deprived? You think that they would say that you are completely right in abusing this boy?” the man’s voice sounded soft but very, very dangerous.

His voice almost made me shiver out of fear, but I sat as still as I could and suppressed the shiver.

A high humourless shriek of aunt Petunia filled the room.

“Hah!”

“And why do you even care? He isn’t your kid, even though he is just as freaky as you are, but wake up Snape! She left you for Potter! Why do you care about…” aunt Petunia sounded triumphant but then silence filled the living room.

“Mr. Potter, would you be so kind to get away from behind the couch?” the man’s voice sounded not unfriendly.

My heart pounded in my chest. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia would kill me if the guests saw me, but they already did. I debated whether or not I should listen to the man’s question, but I guessed I was already in more trouble than ever. So let’s just get this over with.

I sighed and rose to my feet.

I saw aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon sitting on the couch and then I looked at the white man with black hair, also dressed in black. Then my eyes fell on a woman, dressed in green in the same weird type of clothing as the man was dressed in.

The woman had her hair tucked back in a bun and a square pair of glasses through which she looked at me incisively.

 

Minerva

When Harry rose, the first thing I saw were bruises on his arms. He was wearing a t-shirt that was at least four sizes too large, just like the pants and the left glass of his round glasses was broken, but he still wore them as if nothing was wrong.

Harry was shaking, I didn’t know if he knew he was shaking, but he seemed to be afraid, very very afraid.

His pale skin-colour and bruises seemed even more prominent because of the sharp contrast to the awful peach-coloured walls and the pink curtains.

I ignored the people on the couch who were talking, even though no sound was heard because of Severus’ silencing spell. They waved with their hands rather largely but Severus pointed his wand threatening at them and they stopped protesting and moving immediately.

I could only look at Harry, trembling in fear. I wanted to protect him, I needed to protect him.

“Hello, you must be Harry Potter,” I said softly, while smiling friendly at him.

Harry didn’t show any comfort after I smiled and I suppressed the urge to furrow my brows.

“Yes, I am Harry Potter,” he said shy, holding back and not stepping away from behind the couch.

“Mr. Potter, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” I said slowly, trying to keep my voice light and friendly.

Harry just stood there and said nothing. He seemed to freeze in his spot and said nothing.

“Minerva allow me; my name is Severus Snape. Have you ever heard of Hogwarts Mr. Potter?” Severus asked in a way friendlier tone than I’d ever hear him speak in.

Before I could think about what a weird question that is to ask Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry shook his head.

How could he not know about his ancestry? About what he’d done?

With a wave of his wand, Severus turned back to the people on the couch.

“You didn’t tell him anything?!” Severus hissed at the woman.

“When we took him in, we promised we would not tolerate that freakishness,” the fat man on the couch answered angrily.

I moved my hand in front of my mouth to hide my shock. How could they not tell him? How could they?

Before anyone could speak again, Harry’s stomach rumbled loud and I decided it was enough.

“Severus?” I said more than I asked.

“Yes,” he answered.

He pointed his wand at the man and the woman on the couch, walked into the hallway and opened the cupboard under the stairs.

“Is there anything you want to bring with you?” I asked Harry.

Harry didn’t seem to understand and furrowed his brows.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked so soft I had to listen closely to hear all of it.

“We are going to find you a new home,” I said pertinent.

This seemed to be a subject of protest for the man and woman on the couch, but I couldn’t hear them, seeing as Severus placed another silencing spell on them when he’d left the room.

“Is there anything you want to take with you?” I asked Harry again.

He shook his head and I nodded when Severus entered the living room again.

“We will be back to punish you accordingly. Don’t try to run or hide the evidence, you can’t change a single thing,” Severus voice sounded dangerous and he looked at the woman on the couch, who had gotten as pale as the white ceiling while the man was as coloured as the peach-coloured walls with purple spots on his neck and face.

I extended my hand to Harry but he flinched away almost instantly.

“Minerva, allow me. Mr. Potter, please follow us. Don’t get out of our sight, do you understand?” Severus said in a friendly tone.

Harry nodded and stayed silent.

When Severus removed the silencing charm I could hear the both of them cursing and shouting.

“Never come back here with that freak! Never! Do you hear me?!” Mr. Dursley shouted from behind us.

I looked back and saw him waving his fist at us, but all three of us ignored him.

 

We walked over to Arabella Figg’s house to floo back to Hogwarts. When Arabella opened the door, with a cat on her arm, to let us in, she smiled melancholically at the three of us and let us in.

Severus stepped into the fireplace and took a hand of floo powder.

“Mr. Potter, please stand in front of me, with your back towards me,” Severus said solemn.

Harry obeyed quickly and just before Severed dropped the floo powder and said: Headmasters Office, Hogwarts, I saw a flash of panic across the young Potter’s face.

When they were gone, I thanked Arabella and told her that she would see me again soon, to handle all the unfinished business.

I stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts.

When I arrived in the Headmasters office, I knew that both Severus and I would be punished for going behind Albus’ back, but we had to. And Albus would understand, we would make him see. But apparently Severus had already explained a few things, or Albus already knew, because Albus said:

“Then I suggest you take young Mr. Potter here to Madam Pomfrey to have her take a look at him. When you return, I want to have a word with both of you.”

His eyes twinkling behind his half-round glasses.

 

We headed towards the Hospital Wing in silence and I thought about how confusing everything must be for Harry. Just when I wanted to explain a few things, Severus started talking.

“Mr. Potter, I believe you have a lot of questions you want answers to, but let me start by explaining why we took you away from your family. You are a wizard Mr. Potter, just like I am and Professor Dumbledore is. A female wizard, like Professor McGonagall is called a witch. Here, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we teach young witches and wizards, such as yourself, various types of magic. Your aunt, uncle and cousin are not magical, that’s why we call them muggles, people who cannot do magic. Some muggles that know of wizards, hate them. Your aunt and uncle knew you were able to do magic, but they dislike magic and therefore you. But here at Hogwarts, you will be able to learn everything about the Wizarding World, but be careful, if you don’t follow the rules, you will be punished.”

We descended another flight of stairs and Harry said nothing.

“Feel free to ask questions now, Mr. Potter,” Severus said.

It was silent for a while and after half a minute, a soft voice sounded.

“I think you are mistaken. I can’t be a wizard. I’m a freak.”

Anger rose inside of me and the foremost thing I wanted to do is tell him that he is not a freak and curse the one whoever put that into his head, but I knew I had to be careful, not to scare him away.

“Mister Potter, let me make one thing clear: you are a wizard. If you don’t believe me, why don’t you think back of situations you couldn’t explain? When you were angry or upset?” Severus suggested, sounding stern.

Harry said nothing for a few minutes and when we were almost at the Hospital Wing, he spoke again.

“Do I have to go back to the Dursleys?” his voice sounded frightened and shaken as if he just realized something horrible.

“Mr. Potter, I promise you, you will never have to go back to that hellhole,” Severus said.

 

**Hospital Wing**

When we explained to Harry why we wanted Poppy to examine him, he was hesitant at first, but after Severus talked to him for about twenty minutes he agreed to a few diagnostic spells. Meanwhile, Poppy had asked a house elf to bring Harry some food, Harry seemed to be very grateful but insisted that he didn’t want to be a burden to any of us. He had thanked the house elf and us so much that it was almost inappropriately sweet. But my truly heart broke when he told us where the wounds on his back came from, hit with a belt, over and over again for not finishing his chores or sometimes just because. He kept on explaining and why he’d deserved it, calling himself ‘freak’ all the time to much frustration from Severus, Poppy and myself. Poppy had explained that she would give him some potions against the pain and a potion that would make him a little sleepy, so that his body could rest. This also seemed to frighten him, but when Severus told him to drink it, he did so without protest. Not long after, Harry was sound asleep, Poppy was making a report and Severus and I headed to the Headmaster’s office.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“He slept in a cupboard under the stairs! He was food deprived and wearing his cousin’s old rags. He was working there as a slave! And if he didn’t finish all his tasks in time, they’d beat him! Poppy has found proof of in total 37 wounds, bruises, hairlines and fractures of beatings and that are just the ones she can trace back! They have beaten him Albus!” I shouted furiously.

Without waiting for a response, I continued.

“You said to me he needed protection and that he would be safe there! You said you had people check in on him every once in a while. He was so thin I could almost see through him! He seems like an eight-year old, not an 11-year old! And he flinched away as soon as I extended my hand for him to take! You can’t tell me that he had a good home there, you can’t! THEY ABUSED HIM!”

I ignored the sudden wind around us and looked at Albus who still sat behind his desk. Tears streamed over my cheeks as well as over Albus’ cheeks. I couldn’t believe any of this. Albus sat up in his chair, just like Severus, while I was standing there, yelling at him.

“I didn’t know, I thought he was doing fine Minerva,” Albus said softly.

“I thought you checked in on him!” I hissed at Albus through my tears.

“Minerva…” Albus started but was interrupted by Severus.

“Not that I don’t agree that this needs to be discussed, but I suggest we start looking for a home for the boy as soon as possible. We need to make this right immediately,” Severus sounded so detached that it would almost be described as clinical.

 

I regained my composure and straightened my robes.

“You are right Severus. Do you have any suggestions as to what he needs?” I asked him.

“He needs love, attention and food. Preferably a wizarding family who already has multiple children. It needs to be a good family,” Severus nothing but deadpanned.

“Why a family where they have more children already?” I asked him.

“Because he doesn’t like to be in the spotlight where everyone is watching him. I firmly believe he wants to be able to hide among the others, especially since he distrusts grown-ups in the first place. Now I know he needs to be here at Hogwarts in a month, he will be able to train for getting this much attention in a wizarding family. And this way, the children of this family are able to explain things and become his friend. He will feel more at ease with a family with children of his age. Also, when a family will take care of ‘The Boy-Who-Lived’ I believe he will get enough attention as it is. Especially when going to Diagon’ Alley to buy him robes school supplies and other belongings. Even though he will be here at Hogwarts in a month, where he will get all the attention he doesn’t want, he needs to be prepared, to know about magic, about wizarding families. Give him some time to recharge a little and he’ll be able to take on everything at Hogwarts, with the support of his new family.”

“I believe you are contradicting yourself, my dear Severus,” Albus spoke while pressing the tips of his long fingers together.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster and clenched his jaws. Then, he took a deep breath in, as to calm himself before speaking.

“Essentially, we want to get him into a wizarding family with multiple children. Because he needs to be prepared for all the unexpected unrestraint questions of children, never mind how cruel or sweet they are intended, and to practice with the wanted and unwanted attention from the common wizard.”

After listening to Severus’ reasoning, I couldn’t say I agreed whole-heartedly. Wasn’t it better for him to go to a wizarding family without children? Where he would get all the attention and love he needed? I shook my head, Severus knew, like no other what was best for the young Harry.

 

So, I nodded thoughtfully at Severus words and thought about a family where he could be placed. After thinking and rethinking for minutes, I could only come up with one family that seemed appropriate.

“The Weasleys?” Albus suggested.

“That was my guess too, Molly and Arthur would love to have him and they have friendly enough children for him to converse with,” I said, waiting for Severus’ reaction.

“Do you have any other options in mind Severus?” Albus asked him.

“None that would be a better fit, no. But there is the financial issue,” Severus said slowly.

“The funds the Dursleys were getting will be stopped and given to the Weasleys and if the money is the issue I use my own money,” I stated.

“When do you want to ask the Weasleys, Minerva?” Albus asked while he rubbed away his tears.

Before I could speak, Severus started talking.

“As soon as possible. Mr. Potter needs a real home as soon as possible.”

“I’ll go immediately,” I said and walked over to the fireplace.

“I will go to the Hospital Wing to see how far Madam Pomfrey is with healing him. I’ll start organizing and gathering all the facts for a case,” Severus said, talking faster than usual.

“Minerva, Severus, before you go, the Dursleys will get what they deserve, I can promise you that,” Albus said resolutely and nodded at the both of us.

“This discussion is _not_ over Albus,” I warned him and looked sternly at the both of them before entering the fireplace to floo to the Burrow.

We were going to help Lily and James’ son. I was going to make sure he’d have a safe and loving home this time. I wouldn’t take anyone’s word for it this time.

 

**The Burrow**

Molly

When lunch was over I was glad to sit down for a little while, just before I had to start cooking dinner. The kids were all, relatively calm, busying themselves before they were allowed to fly on their broomsticks; Charlie was in his room, playing with his miniature dragons, Bill was playing Wizarding Chess with Ron while Ginny watched, Percy was reading a book on the couch and the twins were cleaning up the table from lunch.

I sat down for about two minutes when I accioed a cook book to see what I would make for dinner, when I suddenly heard the floo go off. I hurried myself to the fireplace and yelled for Arthur, who was already working in his shed in the garden. Percy, Ginny, Ron and Bill were all looking at the fireplace, because it wasn’t often someone just flooed into our home without announcing it first. Bill drew his wand immediately and pointed it at the fireplace.

A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes, stepped out of the fireplace. Her hair was covered by a pointed hat cocked to one side. The expression on her face was prim which was accentuated by her square glasses. I recognized the Deputy Headmistress immediately, sent her a questioning look, but Minerva McGonagall’s face betrayed nothing but seriousness and I furrowed my brows.

“Molly,” she said, sounding very serious.

“Minerva, is there something wrong?” I asked quickly, while the children in the room were silently watching now.

“Yes, I would like to speak with Arthur and you if that’s possible,” Minerva said and she looked at my children who were staring at the both of us and Bill who lowered his wand.

“Arthur!” I yelled again towards the shed.

Then I turned to my children, who were all looking at me curiously.

“Children, go upstairs and do not come back until I call you, do you understand? And tell your brothers!” I said seriously, hoping they wouldn’t protest.

Percy nodded immediately, and continued reading his book while walking up the stairs. Bill carefully carried the chessboard while Ron brought the knocked chess pieces and Ginny hurried to take a Witch Weekly magazine from the coffee table.

When Ginny went upstairs last, Arthur entered the living room with a black smear on his right cheek. I hurriedly polished it away with my thumb, to which Arthur smiled gratefully at me.

“Minerva, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Arthur asked and came to stand next to me after he had shaken Minerva’s hand.

Minerva smiled solemn and took out her wand, waved it in a circle around the room to place silencing spells, the sleeves of her robes swooshing with the movement. After that was finished, she put her wand back in her robes.

Silence.

Minerva seemed to be struggling with what she wanted to say and I didn’t want to interrupt her by asking questions.

“Where are our manners? Minerva, please have a seat, would you like some tea?” Arthur suggested kindly and pointed to a brown fauteuil to her right.

“Yes,” she said, turned around to the brown-leathered fauteuil and sat down rather ragged.

Arthur wanted to walk to the kitchen to make the tea but I put my hand on his and walked to the kitchen myself. When the tea was done I placed the cups and tea pot on the small coffee table, removing two dragon figurines with my wand and poured the three of us a cup of tea. After I handed Minerva her plain-white cup, I sat down next to Arthur on our brown-leathered couch. Minerva pressed her lips together so a thin line appeared. After sighing deeply, she looked us in the eyes through her square pair of glasses. I leaned back into Arthurs arms and placed my hand on his leg.

 

“Molly and Arthur, it will be very difficult for me to ask this of you, but trust me when I say that you are the best choice by far,” Minerva started hesitantly.

All kinds of thoughts went through my head and I wondered if my worst nightmare was about to come true. Was Minerva now going to tell us that You-Know-Who had returned? Her face didn’t betray the subject, but the worry was clear in her eyes. I suppressed a shiver and nodded at Minerva, to stimulate her to continue, not wanting to postpone any bad news.

“There is a child, raised by muggles, who was severely abused. This child, this boy, was beaten, starved and told that he was a freak,” Minerva’s voice faltered shortly, but she continued.

“The boy is very neat and very friendly. A little shy and reserved but that is to be expected when his aunt and uncle used to beat and starve him. He is very cautious around adults and constantly apologizing for everything he does or says, even when he’s answering our questions. Molly and Arthur, they treated him almost worse than a house elf,” the emotion was raw and palpable in her voice and I could feel a lump appear in my throat. On the inside, I felt myself get angry, furious even. How dare they treat a child like that!

“Arthur. Molly,” she said seriously and looked straight at us through her glasses.

“We, Albus, Severus and I were wondering, if you would consider taking him in. And before you say no, please allow me to explain. This is a special boy, with special needs, but his first need is food, attention and especially love. I know for a fact that that is what he will be able to get here from the both of you. But this is not just a question for the both of you because your children also need to be okay with this. This will take a toll on your whole family and we don’t want to search for another home after one week when this doesn’t work out. He doesn’t deserve all this fuss,” Minerva said.

 

We were silent, all three of us were thinking. I thought about what it would mean for our children, what it would mean for us, financially as well. Would the boy fit in? What if I wasn’t able to control him, or able to connect with him? What if he was afraid of us? What if he would be unhappy here? What if they didn’t place him here and instead placed him somewhere else, would he be better off somewhere else? Even though Minerva, Severus and Albus thought about this thoroughly before even asking us.

“How old is he, Minerva?” Arthur asked, breaking the silence.

“This year he will be a first year at Hogwarts, I believe the same age as your son Ronald,” Minerva said smiling as she picked up her cup of tea.

“When would you like to hear the answer?” Arthur asked Minerva.

“As soon as possible. We will start searching for another family this afternoon if you decide not to take him, but please think hard about this,” Minerva pressed and furrowed her brows now.

She took a sip from her tea while Arthur turned to me.

He looked me straight in my eyes, almost with a pleading look.

“Molly, do you think it’s worth asking our children what they think? Or do you want to say no already?” he asked me.

I sighed deeply, wondering how we would ever manage it financially but nodded anyway. If Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall thought it would be best for the boy to stay here, then I think we should give it a chance. We have to give him a chance.

I took a deep breath.

“I think we should ask the children. What do you think?”

His eyes softened and he placed a kiss on my cheek.

“I was thinking the exact same thing.”

I smiled broadly at him and squeezed his hand lightly.

 

The sound of a cup being placed on the table, disrupted our thoughts.

“Before you are going to ask your children, I have something to tell you about the boy. Something else,” Minerva said and we turned back to look at her sitting in front of us.

“What is it, Minerva?” Arthur asked and took his cup of tea to take a sip.

“When I told you the boy is special, I wasn’t exaggerating. He will need much more protection than some young wizard, because the boy in question is… Harry Potter.”

I gasped and Arthur choked on his tea.

“I see,” my husband said simply after couching once.

“And you truly believe that he would fit here best?” I asked Minerva, just to be sure.

The Deputy Headmistress had just taken a sip of her tea and nodded. She put down her cup and swallowed.

“All three of us think so. Your children are friendly. Arthur will not be so intimidating for Harry as other fathers and Molly both of you are fair, able to explain why certain things are and aren’t allowed, good with healing spells, on top of that, your whole family will be able to provide him a loving family and a home.”

I nodded while thinking about what she had said and looked around the living room. It was a mess with all kinds of items from almost every child laying around. But even though it was a mess, it looked like a warm nest, a home of a family, at least that’s what I hoped it looked like.

“How is his physical and mental condition? Are there certain things we should or shouldn’t do?” Arthur wondered and sent Minerva a questioning look.

“When we arrived at Hogwarts we sent him to the Hospital Wing. Poppy gave him a potion against the pain, the Draught of Dreamless Sleep, treated his fresh wounds with Essence of Dittany and applied Healing Salve on the older bruises after that. The Healing Salve needs to be repeated every day until his injuries are completely healed.”

I clenched my jaws and my hand on Arthur’s leg was subconsciously squeezing his leg in anger. The poor boy shouldn’t have been treated like that. No child should ever be treated like that.

“Before I ask you if you are certain that you will discuss this with your children, I have to tell you one more thing. Just to be sure that you know what you are getting yourselves into…”

A pause and both Arthur and I waited patiently for Minerva’s next words.

“He doesn’t know anything about the wizarding world. Until a few hours ago he didn’t know about witches and wizards and he also doesn’t know how his parents died. He is pretty much alienated from the whole wizarding world and the ‘normal facts’ that the common wizard knows of. He doesn’t know he is special. He believed he didn’t deserve food before finishing a list of chores.”

 

All three of us were silent.

I was thinking about having to tell a shy, distrustful, sensitive boy about the death of his parents, about the wizarding world. It would take a long time for him to be comfortable, I was sure of that.

“You will of course receive a sum of money every month, from the care-funds. I believe it is 232 galleons a month,” the witch in the green robes said suddenly.

My eyes were rested on Charlie’s miniature dragons on the coffee table and my eyes shot to Arthur as soon as I heard this. I’d expected Arthur to respond more enthusiastically but contrary to my expectations he just smiled at me, as if he already knew that we would receive this high amount of money when taking care of an orphan.

 

More minutes passed and when Arthur took my hand, squeezed it softly and winked at me, I knew he had made a decision.

“I’m ready to ask the kids, what about you Molly?”

“I’m ready too,” I answered.

Then, without another word Minerva rose from her seat and sent us a warm smile. I quickly rose from my seat and I reciprocated her smile. Arthur followed my move and also smiled friendly at the deputy headmistress.

“Molly and Arthur, you can floo call the Headmaster’s office when you have made a decision.”

“Thank you, Minerva,” Arthur said and extended his hand.

The deputy headmistress shook both of our hands before taking a hand of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

“Are you ready, Mollywobbles?” the loving voice sounded, coming from my husband’s lips.

“I’m ready.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took all the children less than two minutes to gather around the living room. Arthur and I sat down on the brown-leather couch we sat on a few minutes ago and the children plumped down on the two fauteuils and the other two pale-red, worn couches.

“What did the Deputy Headmistress want, Mum?” Percy asked, sounding sincerely interested.

The other children didn’t say anything and looked at Arthur and me in full anticipation.

Arthur looked at me, as if silently asking who of us would tell them. I nodded towards him and he sent me a warm smile back.

“Children, Professor McGonagall came by to ask a favour. A huge favour. You see, she wanted to know if we would possible take care of an 11-year-old boy. At least until he goes to Hogwarts,” Arthur said calm, smiling at all the kids individually.

All of the children started to talk disorderly and I started to grin, before silencing them.

“Children, let your father explain please,” I said stern and all of them became silent.

“Your mother and I thought about this only for a short amount of time. But this situation is a pressing matter. The boy is an orphan and was abused by his aunt and uncle who were supposed to take care of him. Severely abused. And because his aunt and uncle were muggles, the boy didn’t know about magic until a few hours ago. Professor McGonagall told us that, Professor Dumbledore also found our family the best option for the boy. Simply because you are nice children, who could really make him feel welcome. But even though your mother and I really want to help this boy, your opinions also matter to us. So if you all think that the boy is not welcome here, the Headmaster needs to find another home for the boy.”

Ginny’s mouth was open and her eyes were wide, as were Ron’s. Charlie, like Bill, furrowed his brows, Percy pursed his lips, and the twins seemed conflicted.

When Ron’s mouth opened to say something I quickly said: “All of you will get a say in this, so wait your turn. Bill, you can start.”

Bill leaned back in the brown fauteuil and pulled his long hair into a ponytail before talking.

“I think that I should have little say in this, mum. In four days I have to get back to Egypt so I don’t think I’ll see much of the kid. I don’t have any objections though. If Dumbledore and McGonagall think that this is the best place for the kid to go, then I think we should consider it seriously, right?” Bill said.

“But what about-…” Ron started and I raised my finger warning at Ron, who sat on one of the pale-red couches.

“Ron, wait your turn. Bill, I indeed forgot you would leave so soon. But you will be back on the first to wave your brothers off, right?” I asked Bill, who nodded in response.

“Good. Charlie, what do you think?” I asked Charlie.

Charlie stopped playing with his miniature Romanian Longhorn and shrugged a little.

“Well, mum, I think I agree with Bill, I start in Romania at September 2nd so I guess I will only see him for a short month. I think it’s alright if he lives here until then,” Charlie said simply.

“Yes of course, Charlie. Percy, what do you think?”

Percy had his lips still pursed and furrowed his brows now too.

“I think that we should think hard about this, because if he’s abused he’d probably be afraid of most of the things we do around here; shouting, yelling, play fighting and Quidditch. And then there is the financial situation,” Percy said business-like.

I blinked once, sometimes still getting confused about Percy’s personality traits he didn’t seem to get from either Arthur or me.

“We will not think of this lightly, but we can manage the financial situation,” I said slowly.

Percy nodded at me and I turned to the twins at the second pale-red couch.

“Fred and George?” I asked.

“We don’t have any objections, but where will he sleep?” Fred asked curious.

“We haven’t thought about that yet. George do you agree with Fred’s opinion?”

“Yuppp,” George said, dragging out the p.

“Okay Ron, now you can say what you think,” I gestured to my youngest son and Arthur squeezed my hand lightly.

“Well uh, how long will he stay?” Ron asked, getting a little red in his neck.

Charlie stood up to sit back down immediately, now with his feet on the couch. But before I could answer Ron’s question, Arthur already said: “Ron, you can say and ask anything you want. We don’t know, but I think that if he feels at home here, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore hope that he could stay here until he finishes Hogwarts.”

I nodded and sent Ron a nice smile.

“But what if we don’t like him? Will you send him away?” Ron asked softly.

“We will send him away if we find that necessary. When he is disrupting this family’s peace, we will send him away, but I really hope we can be the loving family for him, which he deserves,” I said clear, with a single shiver in my voice.

“Okay, I think that that will be alright,” Ron said hesitant.

“I have no objections, yet,” Ginny said immediately.

 

When my daughter barged on, I looked at my youngest son, who seemed to be struggling with what he thought he should be thinking and saying. So I decided to talk to him alone after all of this was done.

 

“Well… Then I think it is time for us to tell you what we know. But before we do that, is there anyone of you who has any objections? You can say whatever you think,” Arthur said, smiling at all of our children individually again.

None of them said anything.

“But Dad, what’s his name? And what does he look like?” George blurted out suddenly.

Arthur looked around to all of our children, and then inhaled slowly.

“The boy’s name is Harry Potter.”

Ginny gasped, the twins’ eyes widened, Percy looked baffled, Charlie just blinked and Bill furrowed his brows.

All my children, with the exception of Ron, were asking if we were serious, checking that we weren’t playing a joke on them.

“Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?” Ginny asked utterly surprised.

“Really Dad? This isn’t some joke?” Fred asked loudly now.

“Let me make one thing clear!” Arthur shouted over all the children’s’ questions and exclamations.

Everyone but Fred and George became silent and after sending them a stern look, they shut up as well.

“Your mother and I would never ever joke about serious business like this. If we are going to take care of Harry Potter, more safety measures will have to be placed around our house. And let’s not forget that he doesn’t know anything about magic, and especially about what happened,” Arthur said softly, yet stern.

All the children seemed flabbergasted at their Dad’s stern voice, so they knew we were dead serious.

 

I looked at my youngest son, who seemed to be really struggling, because he repeatedly opened and closed his mouth.

“Ron, sweetheart, what is it you’d like to say? You can say anything,” I assured him.

 “Well, it won’t be special when I go to Hogwarts anymore. You’ll only think about him!” Ron blurted out, voicing his concerns quite bluntly. I looked at Arthur, who sent me a warm smile before replying.

“Ron, come here,” I said and gestured to my lap.

Ron stood up, gruffly, and walked over to me, as if he still wasn’t sure he wanted to.

I took his hands into mine and looked him straight in the eye.

“Ronald Bilius Weasley,” I said, “you are our 6th son and nothing will ever change that. You are very special for both your father and I. And we love you all equally, nothing will change that.”

I paused for a second to make sure he listened carefully to every word I spoke before continuing.

“You are different from all your five older brothers and they are also all different from each other. You said that you felt a little nervous about going to Hogwarts a few weeks ago right?” a small nod was the only reaction, “Well, how do you think Harry must feel about all of this? Being abused and hurt and having to go to a school where there is magic for Godric’s sake! He’ll be very frightened. So maybe, you can go together? That way you can help each other, wouldn’t that be nice?” I asked, hoping that I’d said the right things.

“You really mean that?” Ron asked softly, his brows up high and so looking hopeful.

“Of course we do,” Arthur said.

“Yeah, you are special Ronnie!” George said and then Fred started laughing and soon the others joined in.

Ron wanted to give them an angry look, but when he saw a smile from his twin brothers, he laughed as well.

“Alright then. He can share my room,” Ron said, smiling up to me and Arthur.

“That’s really sweet of you, Ron,” I praised my youngest son.

Ron beamed at this praise and Arthur gave him a hard clap on his shoulder, smiling broad at our youngest son.

“Molly, do you think he knows the function of calling device? Maurice told me that he found a…”

“Arthur, I think that that is something you can ask once he is here,” I interrupted him half stern and half amused.

“Of course.”

The children sniggered and I sent all of them a look, not actually meaning it.

“When will he arrive here?” Percy asked seriously.

“I don’t know exactly. I will floo to Hogwarts. Maybe in the meantime Arthur, you can make a bed for him in Ron’s room? There is clean bedlinen in the cupboard,” I suggested.

Arthur nodded and placed a kiss on my cheek.

“What should we do?” Ginny wondered when I walked to the fireplace and took out a hand of floo powder.

“Well, when he comes here, we might want to give him a tour, so if you want to show him your room…”

Ginny jumped up and almost ran up the stairs. Fred and George shrugged, Arthur would join Ron to fix Ron’s room, and the older three boys had already fairly cleaned up rooms, so they just sat there.

“Are you going to place a Fidelius on our house, Mum?” Bill wondered just as I dropped the floo powder and said: “Hogwarts, Headmasters Office.”

But yes, maybe the Fidelius was a good idea.

 

~~~~~~

 

**Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office**

Molly

When I stepped out of the fireplace, I looked around the beautiful circular room. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. The current Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, was seated behind an enormous claw-footed desk. The shelf behind it contained a shabby wizard’s hat. The Sorting Hat.

I looked back at the Headmaster, who was smiling friendly and me.

“Ah, my dear Molly, how are you?” the old man questioned.

“Albus,” I said, smiling back just as friendly.

A phoenix sat on its stick behind the Headmaster and it looked gorgeous. I had always been fascinated by phoenixes and to see one with my own eyes, always seemed to make me feel small around such beauty. The voice of the old man disrupted my thoughts.

“I think you have come to a conclusion?” Albus asked with a knowing smile playing around his lips.

“Yes, Albus. We have decided that will take him in. The children have all agreed and of course Arthur and I are willing to help him,” I said.

“Excellent!” the old man exclaimed happily.

“I am sure that he will love your home, my dear Molly.”

“I really hope so, when I’d heard what they did to him…” my voice faltered, not wanting to continue.

“Believe me, my dear Molly, that his former caretakers will be punished accordingly. I will try and make them pay back all the money they have received that was not spent on Harry’s wellbeing. I hope to be able to give you that money to make up for all the neglect the past few years,” the old man’s voice broke and he sounded so guilty that I immediately felt sorry for the old man.

The old man bowed his head, it was clear that he was deeply ashamed of himself and it made the Headmaster, almost, seem completely broken.

“Albus, it isn’t your fault that he was abused,” I said, the emotion overpowering my voice more than I wanted to.

“I should have checked in on him. It was my responsibility.”

A deafening silence filled the Headmaster’s office and I saw the regret and guilt radiating from his whole demeanour.

Not knowing what I should say, the Headmaster suddenly straightened his back and sent me a pained smile.

“You should go to the Hospital Wing; I think you can take him with you as soon as he is awake. Also, I believe Madam Pomfrey would like to have word with you about his medical care.”

“Of course,” I said.

I stood up, leaving an old, broken man behind me.

~~~~~~~~

 

**Hogwarts, Hospital Wing**

Molly

When I entered the large white Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey, the matron of Hogwarts, walked up to me immediately with an extended hand, which I shook.

“Ah, Mrs. Weasley, there you are. I believe you being here means that you want to take care of the child?” the matron of Hogwarts said explicit.

“Yes, that is right Madam Pomfrey. I heard from Albus that you wanted to talk to me about his care? I would like to know how I should deal with his wounds,” I said seriously, rubbing my own hands out of sheer nervousness.

“Yes. Follow me,” the matron said with pursed lips.

I followed her into the Hospital Wing, where I saw Minerva McGonagall at a young, raven-haired boy’s bed. We stopped next to it and I could see that the sleeping boy was very, very skinny, and smaller than Ron in all ways. I saw the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead between his hair, but I was thankful that the only bruises I could see were the ones on his arm.  I had imagined far worse and was thankful that his face wasn’t covered in it. Though, I couldn’t know what he had under his clothing and blanket.

“Now,” the matron said matter-of-factly.

“He has had a potion against the pain, the Draught of Dreamless Sleep. And when he was asleep I treated his fresh wounds with Essence of Dittany and applied Healing Salve on the older bruises after that. The Healing Salve needs to be repeated every day until his injuries are completely healed.”

The matron looked at me with an incisive look, probably wanting to be sure I understood all of this, before continuing.

So I nodded curtly, after which she continued.

“He has several fractures in several different bones, but they were already healing correctly, so I didn’t have to break anything again, luckily for the boy.”

I nodded again and waited until she continued.

“As you might know, he can’t eat very much the first few times, because he’ll eat himself sick because his stomach is not used to so much food. Also I have found that his fractures are healed quicker than normal.”

And again the matron looked at me incisively.

“So you reckon he used his magic to heal it?” I asked softly.

“I’m almost a hundred percent sure.”

 

“Any questions?” the matron said, again sounding very business-like.

“Yes. I know that he didn’t know about magic or anything else that the common wizarding world seems to know of. Do you have any recommendations or warnings of things which I should and should not mention?” I asked, and feared the answer to be no.

Now, Minerva McGonagall, who hadn’t spoken a word when I had entered, stood up and walked over to the other side of the boy’s bed and stood still next to us.

As I expected, Madam Pomfrey, shook her head, but Minerva seemed to have something to say about the matter.

“I believe that you should tell him everything that your children know as well. And, if he does remember and is traumatized, you can always ask for extra guidance from a trusted Healer from St. Mungo’s. I know a mental Healer we can trust, in case it’s necessary.”

I nodded and sent both of them a smile. I walked around the bed, and sat down in the chair Minerva had sat down in previously.

“I will sit with him until he wakes up. Then, I will take him home, if that is alright,” I said, taking the, cold, small boy’s hand into my own.

“Of course,” both witches said.

All three of us were looking at the boy in silence. His chest was moving up and down slowly and somehow I felt myself calming down. The nervousness faded and all three of us relaxed.

 

Madam Pomfrey’s voice whispered on the background.

“I think he will wake up within the hour. Mrs. Weasley, do you have any clothing he can wear?”

“Yes, I have plenty of clothing that should fit him. As soon as we are able, we’ll take him to a store for new clothing,” I whispered back.

Both of the witches nodded, and turned their heads back at the boy.

I knew I had to warn Arthur that we would come so soon, so I stood up, walked to the entrance of the Hospital Wing and sent my husband a Patronus.  ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Approximately one hour later**

Molly

His clothing had been washed and dried by the house elves of Hogwarts, but even then they seemed like they were at least a few sizes too large for the small boy.

Meanwhile Madam Pomfrey had given me some advice about diagnostic spells. If I found that he was a bit slower than usual or dull in lack for a better word to describe it, I should contact her immediately. Madam Pomfrey hadn’t seen any signs of a concussion, but she was afraid that the boy was so severely deprived from food and water that he could get dizzy and slow because of it. Also, I shouldn’t hesitate to ask for her advice or help, should I encounter any problems, she’d said. And I told her that I was sincerely hoping that that wouldn’t be the case.

When Minerva had taken out another chair to sit beside me, Madam Pomfrey went back to her office and told us to call her when the boy woke up. Which was what happened at exactly 3:17 pm.

When the boy woke up, he rubbed his eyes before opening them. When he did open his eyes, his mouth opened in shock, and I saw him touch around his pillow to, probably, look for his glasses.

I quickly stood up from my chair, walked to his bedside table, picked up his repaired glasses and handed it to them.

Minerva softly called for Madam Pomfrey, who responded that she would be right with us.

“Thank you,” the boy croaked and he put them on immediately.

He then blinked, apparently wondering how his glasses were repaired, and looked at me, through his glasses and then he looked to Minerva. After he looked back to me, he looked around the hospital wing and I could see his memories returning to him. I wondered the boy would be filled with questions, but instead, he shut his opened mouth and said nothing. He just looked around and didn’t move or speak.

“Harry, I’d like you to meet Mrs. Weasley. She is kind enough to take care of you for the next month until you come back here at Hogwarts,” Minerva said kindly from behind me.

“Hello Harry, I’m Molly Weasley.”

He looked at me, in confusion I guessed, and I extended my hand to the boy. He doubtfully took my hand to shake it shortly.

He cleared his throat and softly said, “Hello Mrs. Weasley. My name is Harry Potter.”

Before I could say another word, the grey matron appeared next to the bed as well and placed her hand on his forehead.

Harry seemed to be startled by the gesture but it seemed he didn’t dare to move away.

 

“And how are you feeling, Mr. Potter? How is the pain?” Madam Pomfrey asked in her matter-of-fact tone.

“Very well, Madam. Thank you very much for your good care. I hope you’ll allow me to do something in return for it?” Harry said hopeful.

“Nonsense, Mr Potter. You are in no debt to me except for one thing.”

“Anything, Madam.”

“This,” Madam Pomfrey pointed at me before continuing, “is your new guardian. And I want you to tell her whenever you don’t feel well or need something. Do you understand that, Mr Potter?”

“Yes, Madam.”

“Do you promise me to tell her whenever that is the case?” the matron asked stern, looking straight at Harry with her blue piercing eyes.

Harry gulped, but nodded directly after that.

“Yes, Madam.”

“Very well. Do you have any questions for me before you leave to your new home?” the matron asked.

“No, Madam.”

“Very well. Then you may get dressed behind the dressing shield, and come out when you are done.”

 

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and drew a dressing shield around Harry’s bed. I sent him a friendly smile before exiting the small confinement of the dressing shield. As did Minerva.

“Mrs. Weasley. I have a bag here with pain relieving potions, Healing Salve and Draught of Dreamless Sleep. As soon as there are problems, you can floo call to the Hospital Wing immediately and I will answer. Treat the bruises once every day with Healing Salve, and if he is in much pain, you can give him a pain relieving potion, only twice a day! You are allowed to give him the Draught of Dreamless Sleep if you deem that necessary. Any other questions?” the matron asked me.

“None, thank you very much for your good care,” I said grateful, shaking her hand.

“Very well.”

 

Then, Harry came from behind the dressing shield, wearing his too large, clean clothes. He had a pair of neat folded clothing in his hand, and looked rather awkward. I could now see the bruises in his neck as well on both his arms, and tried not to give notice of my anger towards the child molesters.

“Mr Potter, I bid you farewell and I will see you on the first of September.”

The matron extended her hand which Harry shook just as short as he shook mine. She also took his neatly folded clothing and nodded before leaving to her office.

“Shall I escort you to the fireplace?” Minerva suggested to me.

I nodded and swallowed away my nervousness.

I extended my hand for Harry to hold and when I saw him flinch away, I wanted to get so angry at the ones who hurt him, but instead I said quietly, “Harry?”

He blinked before nodding quickly.

“I would like you to take my hand, so I can make sure I do not lose you on the way home, is that alright with you?” I asked calmly.

Harry didn’t say anything but he nodded and took my hand silently.

“Good,” I said.

“This way,” Minerva said while pointing the direction.

 

When we arrived at the Headmaster’s office, the Headmaster himself wasn’t present. So the only one left to say goodbye to, was Minerva.

“Harry?” Minerva said.

“Yes, Madam?” Harry replied.

Minerva’s lips curled up in amusement but said nothing about the title she was addressed with.

“Professor Snape told me to say goodbye for him. He had other business to attend to. Though, he does wish you a nice stay with the Weasley family,” Minerva smiled warmly at the both of us and I shook her hand in thanks.

“Harry, I will see you on the first of September. Will you be nice to Mrs. Weasley until then?” Minerva asked Harry.

“Yes, Madam.”

“Have a nice summer then,” Minerva said to Harry, who only nodded in response.

“You too, Minerva,” I said.

I let go of Harry’s hand, so he could shake Minerva’s extended one. Which he did shortly. I stepped forwards to the fireplace and took a hand of floo powder. I extended my hand to Harry again, to which he flinched automatically, but this time he did take my extended hand almost instantly and stepped in front of me, with his back turned to me. I placed my free hand onto his shoulder and let go of the floo powder.

“The Burrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry

When I felt the hard floor under my feet again, the warm hand on my left shoulder reminded me of Mrs. Weasley, the woman I would be staying with. I still couldn’t believe that I didn’t have to go back to the Dursleys anymore! It was as if my dream, my countless wishes, had finally come true! I opened my eyes quickly and saw eight pairs of curious eyes, brown and blue, staring at me.

The first person I saw was a bright red-haired, middle-aged man sitting on a brown-leather couch. The man, who had blue eyes which were covered by glasses, stood up the moment he saw me. The man was, in contrary to uncle Vernon, very tall, thin and clean shaven. His hair was, aside from being red, also a little balding, but other than that, the man seemed friendly enough.

Then, my eyes moved to the only girl, who I’d guessed was about my age, and sat on the couch next to the tall man. She too had bright red hair, but on the contrary to who I believed to be her father, she had brown eyes. Yet, like her father, she didn’t seem unfriendly.

I quickly glanced at two sons who were seated on a pale red couch, who looked identical. And it didn’t take me long to find out that they were twins. They too had brown eyes and sent me both a friendly smile.

The red haired son who sat next to them had the longest hair of them all, and one ear pierced. If aunt Petunia had seen that, she would’ve raised her nose so high in disdain that she might break her neck. But no matter what aunt Petunia would think, he seemed cool to me.

Then I looked at the other pale red couch where another son sat, with a book in his lap. His hair was curlier than the other’s and surprisingly his eyes were blue.

The boy, who sat next to him, seemed about my age, though he could be older because he was at least one head bigger than I was. He too had blue eyes and many freckles on his whole face. His nose was longer than his brother’s, I guessed.

On the other side of him sat the last son, I presumed he was the oldest. His eyes were blue too and his hair as bright red as all the others I’d seen.

 

When the hand around my shoulder squeezed me really soft, I was startled, but I unfroze, and coughed once.

“Harry,” Mrs. Weasley said from behind me. “Welcome to my home, this is my family.”

She pushed me forward a little bit, so I stepped inside what seemed to be the living room. It was a really strange way to arrive somewhere via a fireplace, but none of the eight pair of eyes that were looking at me, seemed surprised by this fact, so I only could imagine that this was a normal way of transportation among wizards.

 

“Hello Harry, I’m Arthur Weasley. You can call me Arthur,” the man sounded friendly and extended his hand.

I didn’t sigh even though I really wanted to because I’d shaken more hands today than ever in my life. So I shook the man’s hand, shortly. And because I didn’t exactly know what to say, I just nodded.

Then everything suddenly went fast. I shook hands with all of them, but in the end I could only remember the girl’s name, Ginny and the twin’s names, George and Fred. They’d all introduced themselves and their ages, but it all happened so fast that I didn’t know what’d happened.

“Bill, will you make some tea for all of us? And Charlie dear, will you take the cups please? And don’t forget the cookies!” Mrs. Weasley added.

Both sons stood up and walked to what I thought would be the kitchen.

“Mum, may we set the couches and chairs in a circle around the coffee table?” the son my age asked.

“Great idea Ron. Fred, George and Percy, will you help Ron?” Mrs. Weasley asked her sons.

All the other boys stood up and rearranged the couches with loud noise, so that they stood in a circle around Mrs. Weasley, me and the brown coffee table.

Then Mrs. Weasley sat down next to her husband and daughter on the brown-leather couch and pointed to the two fauteuils and two pale red couches around me.

“Sit where you want Harry,” Mrs. Weasley kindly said.

“Oh, and you may take off your shoes,” the only girl said in her high voice.

I looked at my own feet, where my shoes were on and I immediately felt bad. I had kept on my shoes in aunt Petunia’s house and so would made a mess of her clean flour, I wouldn’t get dinner, that was for sure!

“I’m sorry!” I exclaimed quickly, not knowing what else to say.

“Don’t apologize for that, Harry,” Mrs. Weasley said as if I was being absurd.

I started to feel confused but didn’t dare to ask about it so I kept my mouth shut.

“Isn’t it way more comfortable just walking around the house on your socks?” Mrs. Weasley questioned curiously.

“Yes, of course,” I said quickly and started to take off my shoes.

 

“Harry, you can sit next to me,” the boy named Ron said, pointing at a place on the couch beside him.

I walked over the closest pale red couch and carefully sat down next to Ron and placed my shoes neatly next to my feet.

“Thank you,” I said.

“Sure. So you haven’t heard of magic before?” Ron asked me with raised brows.

I didn’t know how to respond to that. I had just been transported through various fireplaces with magic dust and met people who waved a wooden stick, and stuff actually happened.

When I looked back at his questioning face, I was reminded that I hadn’t answered.

“No, not really,” I admitted.

“Well, it’s better that you are here with us now right? Because those muggles probably couldn’t teach you anything?” Ron asked me.

And again I didn’t know how to respond. I remembered that the male dark-haired Professor had said that muggles were non-magical folk. So I guessed Ron meant my aunt and uncle.

“Well, they didn’t teach me any magic, if that is what you are asking. Can you do magic?” I blurted out.

“Well, only accidental magic of course. But not real magic yet. It is easier to do magic with a wand and mum and dad haven’t bought me a wand yet. So maybe we can get our wands together?” Ron said enthusiastically.

“The sticks you are waving are called wands?” I asked Ron.

“Oh, you probably didn’t know about that yet, but yes. You have various types of wands and various cores as well. Usually they take something from a magical creature, like unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, phoenix feather, stuff like that. And all the wands are made out of different kinds of woods. I don’t know much about it, but your own magic has a preference to the different wands,” Ron explained.

“Wow,” I said flabbergasted about this information.

“Yeah, it’s really cool. And when we go to Hogwarts, you can also choose a pet to take with you. You can choose either a rat, an owl or a toad. But owls are by far everyone’s favourite. They come in handy when delivering letters, you know.”

I didn’t know. And apparently that was clear to Mr. Weasley because he sent me a wicked smile and said, “Now Ron, I think Harry here isn’t used to sending letters by owl. What do muggles use for transportation of letters Harry?”

I was surprised by this question, did these people seriously not know how letters were sent? But Mr. Weasley seemed really curious, so I explained anyway.

About five minutes of explanation later, we were talking about telephones and Mr. Weasley seemed really pleased and enthusiastic about everything I had to say about ‘muggle customs’.

“So you can talk to each other instantly, without using a fireplace to call?” Mr. Weasley asked me, completely surprised.

“Yes sir, but it does cost you money,” I said again.

“And what about when you want to call from international countries, does it work there…”

“Arthur, I think it is time that we have that little talk now, now that everyone is here,” Mrs. Weasley interrupted him calmly.

“Yes of course. Harry, would you mind if I ask you some more questions about this later?” Mr. Weasley asked quickly.

“Not at all, sir,” I answered, still surprised by his enthusiasm.

“Splendid.”

 

Then, silence fell. The oldest son had poured us all a cup of tea and then everyone had sat down around the coffee table. A jar of cookies was passed on in the circle and Ron took two before handing it over to me. I quickly took one as well because I didn’t know if I was allowed to have dinner, before handing it over to Charlie. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley together with their only daughter Ginny sat on the brown-leather couch. The oldest son had sat down in a fauteuil between the other pale red couch and the brown-leather couch. On the other pale red couch sat the twins George and Fred and the reading, curly haired son, who I thought his name was Percy. On the other pale red couch only Ron and I sat on. And between the brown leather couch and our couch sat the coolest brother, who I thought his name was Charlie.

Then the silence was filled when Mrs. Weasley looked at me and spoke.

“Harry, since you will be living with us for the next month, we are going to lay some ground rules. After that you can all the questions you want to ask before dinner, does that seem alright to you?”

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley,” I said quickly.

“Good. Now, the first rule is the most important rule of all,” she looked straight at me and I felt myself getting uncomfortable.

“You are not to leave this house. You can play outside in the garden with the others, you can do whatever you please, as long as you stay here. But now that Arthur and I are responsible for your wellbeing, this is really, really important! I say this because we wouldn’t want you to get lost or anything else because there aren’t only good wizards in the wizarding world. There are also dangerous wizards who would like to do something bad to you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley,” I said again and shuddered slightly.

“Good. That brings me to the second rule. I’d like you to call me Molly, and my husband Arthur. I feel very old when you call me by my last name,” Mrs. Weasley explained smiling, sounding only half stern.

“Yes, Mrs- I mean, Molly.”

This earned me a very warm smile even aunt Petunia couldn’t muster when she knew all the gossip first, but the smile from Mrs- Molly was so warm that I couldn’t help but smile back shyly.

“Now, as for the meals. Everyone may sleep in as they please, but if you miss breakfast, you have to make your own, that means you have to prepare it yourself if you are late, I’m not your slave. Breakfast is at 8 in the morning. Lunch is the same, only at 1. And dinner is between 6 and 7. Do you have any allergies, or things you don’t like to eat?” Mrs- Molly, asked me.

“No allergies, and no preferences… Molly,” I stuttered.

If it was really true that I could eat whenever I wanted to…

“Good. So these were the most important rules. Before we let you ask you all the questions you must no doubt have, I have one for you. Tomorrow is your birthday, so do you have any special wishes?”

 

My heart stopped for a second.

This wasn’t happening.

 

At the Dursleys I’d never ever had a gift for my birthday and I knew that was because I was a freak, but I hadn’t even lived with this family for a day and they already asked me for my birthday wishes? I couldn’t understand any of this.

“I… uh…” I stammered.

“Don’t worry if you don’t know what you want. Why don’t we surprise you?” Mr. Weasley- I mean Arthur said solemn.

“You don’t need to get me anything. Please, I don’t want to be a burden. I’m already so grateful for you letting me stay here. Please don’t get me anything. I don’t know how to pay you back for all of this.”

Mrs. Weasley’s mouth opened wide and I was afraid I insulted her beyond amends, but before anyone could speak. I felt a soft tap on my wrist from my neighbour.

“Harry, maif,” Ron said with his mouth filled with cookies.

I waited patiently for him to finish chewing.

“Harry, mate, I don’t know what you were used to with those muggles. But it is normal for someone to receive a gift on his birthday,” Ron explained simply as if that was the most logical thing ever.

I couldn’t comprehend any of this. How could they not know that I didn’t deserve this?

“But, but, I’m a freak. I don’t deserve presents…” I stammered, now utterly confused.

“Harry Potter!” Molly’s shrill voice sounded angrily.

I dove back immediately, afraid of getting hit again.

“Harry James Potter, look at me this instant and relax your arms!” Molly hissed enraged.

I quickly did as I was told and looked at an angry, red, mother, who was, surprisingly still sitting in her seat.

“Let me add another rule for you. You will never, ever, EVER call yourself a freak again, do you hear me?! You are just as important as any other human being, and Godric help me, if I ever get my hands on your aunt and uncle who abused you and fed you all this nonsense…”

“Molly, dear, calm down, you are scaring him,” Arthur’s voice sounded from beside her.

This seemed to come to her realisation and she stood up, walked over to me and I didn’t know what I should be expecting. But it wasn’t this.

I froze when two warm arms were placed around me gently. Then, one hand patted my hair softly and I heard a soft voice from her throat. I didn’t know what to do and so, I sat as still as I could. Somehow it was comforting.

“Dear Harry, I’m so sorry for scaring you. Can you forgive me?” Molly asked softly.

I didn’t understand, why would she apologize to me? But instead of speaking my thoughts, I assured her that I wasn’t angry.

“Of course, Molly.”

 

A deep sigh came from her when she let me go, and she sat down between Ron and me, taking Ron’s hand and my hand into hers.

I felt so uncomfortable that I didn’t knew how to act, so I did what I always did. Being silent and sit as still as I could.

“Now, we are going to tell you all about the wizarding world in a few days, but first I want to know if you have any questions or things you’d like to say?” Molly asked me, squeezing my hand softly.

I shook my head, after which she smiled.

“Very well then, what would you like to do now? You can choose anything you want.”

“What about Wizard’s chess?” Bill suggested.

“Yeah, can you play chess, Harry?” Ron asked me.

I shook my head.

“We’ll teach you! Let’s go!” Ron stood up but then Fred or George yelled, “wait!”

Ron froze in his spot.

“Let’s show him Quidditch!” Fred or George continued.

“I’m seeker!” Ginny yelled.

“I’ll be keeper,” Ron said quickly.

“I’m seeker too,” Charlie said grinning.

“Fine, I’ll be the other keeper,” Bill said smiling.

“Now, boys. Harry probably hasn’t been on a broom in his life before, so why don’t you start explaining him the basics before you start playing a difficult game, hmm? And let’s make one thing clear, no Bludgers or hexed Quaffles,” Arthur said from the couch.

I had never felt more stupid in my whole life than I did now. It was like they spoke a completely different language.

“Yeah sure, we’ll teach you Harry!” Ron said enthusiastically and all of them stood up, ran into the hallway with shoes in their hands, put them on, which I quickly followed to do and walked to the garden, except for the son named Percy.

Molly ushered me to follow them. None of us had finished our tea, but all of them walked out so enthusiastically that I couldn’t help but follow.

“Come on Perce, we need you. It’ll make the teams even!” Fred or George yelled over his shoulder.

“No, when you are ready to play, I might come out. I don’t think Harry needs 7 instructors, I think 6 will be just fine,” Percy yelled back, obviously amused.

I followed all of them and when I stepped outside, I saw a huge garden, filled with all kinds of flowers I hadn’t seen before.

The first three walked into the shed and Ron had told me to wait here with him. After a minute, they came out with brooms in their hands.

“What are we doing?” I asked Ron.

“It’s simple, were going to fly on the broomsticks.”

I looked at the brooms they were holding and Charlie gave me the lightest brown one.

I gulped and took it, not knowing what to do with it.

“Now, Harry. Are you ready for a flying lesson?” Charlie asked smiling.

~~~~HP~~~~~~

Molly

Percy, Arthur and I sat in the living room in silence. Percy had started reading another book and Arthur had taken a cookie from the round-going jar. I had taken my cup of tea from the coffee table and leaned against my husband’s chest.

“Those bruises aren’t small,” Percy said, without looking up from his book.

“Yes, I noticed the same thing, do we need to give him something for that?” Arthur asked me.

“His bruises need to be applied with Healing Salve every day, until they’re gone. Also, he is allowed to have pain relieving potion and Draught of Dreamless Sleep if we deem that necessary,” I answered after I sipped my tea.

“He seemed really uncomfortable, with everyone looking at him,” Percy said, again not looking up from his book.

“Yes indeed. I hope that will blow over once he’s been here for a few days,” I said slowly.

“You might want to comfort him about the punishments though. I’ve read that abused children are often really afraid of repetitive beatings, even in their new homes,” Percy said, now looking up from his book.

“Thank you, son,” Arthur said slowly, clearly overthinking Percy’s words.

“What do you think of him, Percy?” Arthur asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I think he’s really lucky to be away from his previous home. I really hope we can help him.”

Percy smiled, as if he was painfully aware that it could be that we weren’t able to help him and I decided that I wouldn’t let that happen.

Percy stood up, downed his cup of tea in one large gulp, and while still reading his book, he went outside.

 

“He seems so friendly, don’t you agree, Arthur?”

“Yes, Mollywobbles. But I do hope we can help him, even if they decide that this is his only month here.”

I rested my head against his chest. He put his arms around me, and we sat there for a little while.

“Shall we go and look how they are doing?” Arthur suggested after ten minutes.

“We shall,” I answered.

 

~~~~HP~~~~~~

When we exited the house and walked into the back garden, I saw seven people in the air. Percy, who had put his book down, sat in one of the better garden chairs, looking amused at the rest who were up in the sky.

“Mum! You can’t believe how good Harry is at this! He’s a natural!” Charlie shouted enthusiastically while waving from his broomstick high up in the air.

I searched with my eyes for Harry, who was smiling from ear-to-ear at the compliment. I saw only happy faces and couldn’t help but smile back, just like Arthur did.

“Just make sure you be careful! Dinner is at 6. I’ll tell you when it is time to come down,” I warned them.

“No sweat, Mum! We’ll take good care of him. Right, Harry?” Bill said, a little calmer than the rest of them.

“Right, Bill,” Harry replied smiling.

Bill sent me an assuring look, as if to say: ‘I’ll look out for him Mum, don’t worry.’ To which I nodded thankfully.

~~~~HP~~~~~~

I’d made a lot extra of the potatoes, meat and vegetables, just to be sure that Harry would have enough as well. I remembered Madam Pomfrey telling me that he shouldn’t eat too much in the beginning, but I wanted to have enough for all my hungry kids as well, just to be sure. I had set the table, now with an extra plate, and I asked Arthur to tell them that dinner was ready now.

~~~~HP~~~~~~

 

Harry

“Time to eat boys!” Arthur said from the ground.

My stomach rumbled and I was looking forward to have dinner. I really hoped that I was allowed to join them as well, but I was flabbergasted to hear the next words.

“Ahh, Dad! Please! Five more minutes,” Ginny begged from beside me.

“No Ginny, your mother said dinner is ready now, and by the time you’ve cleaned yourselves up and have been to the bathroom, it will be five minutes later and the dinner will be cold,” Arthur explained, calmly from the ground below us.

“Alright, time to go down,” Bill said from behind us.

Fred and George dived down so fast, I was almost sure that they would collide into the ground, but to my surprise, they didn’t and stopped just above the ground.

Ron guided me to the ground, giving me tips, how to hold my broom. Bill flew on the other side of me, to see if everything went alright. Flying was a strange feeling, but even though it was strange, it felt amazing. Later came the actual realization; I had been flying, on a broomstick in the Weasley’s garden!

When I was firmly on the ground with both of my feet, Bill took my broom out of my hand.

“I’ll take your broom Harry, you go inside and wash your hands. Ron, you will show him where the bathroom is?” Bill asked Ron.

“Yeah, sure. Follow me, Harry,” Ron said and ran inside.

I ran after him, twice left and one right? Or was that two right? I was afraid that I would lose him otherwise, but no one seemed to be disrupted by us running through the living room.

“Here you go!” Ron said, pointing at a door.

“No worries mate, I’ll wait here,” he said before I could say anything.

I went into the bathroom, freshened myself up, washed my hands clean and exited the bathroom.

Then, Ron entered the bathroom as well, and I waited for him, afraid to get lost on the way back and get even more late because of that. Ron exited the bathroom and he led me to the kitchen.

 

The smell that came from the kitchen was even lovelier than the five-course meal I’d cooked for the Dursleys and my stomach rumbled again. The kitchen was a long rectangular room, where a large, also rectangular, wooden table was placed in. I quickly counted the plates, and counted ten plates. One at the head of each side and four on the both of the long sides. Did this mean that I was allowed to eat with them? Percy was already seated on the left long side of the table, reading, when we entered.

“Now, sit down all of you,” Molly said, and placed the last frying pan in the middle of the table.

Arthur sat down at one head and Molly at the other, while Ron grabbed my arm and pulled me to the right long side of the table.

“It smells delicious, sweetheart,” Arthur said.

Then Charlie, Ginny, Fred and George and Bill entered the kitchen also.

Ginny sat down on the other side of Ron, followed by either Fred or George.

“Yeah, Mum. It smells great! Is that broccoli?” Ginny asked while pointing at the largest silver pan next to the frying pan at the middle of the table.

“Yes, it is. Now did everyone wash their hands?” Molly asked.

“SHIFT SPOT!!!” Fred or George, who stood at the other side of the table, screamed at the top of his lungs through the kitchen.

I looked appalled at the twin and blinked in confusion. I gave Ron a startled look, but he didn’t seem to have noticed because his eyes were glued to the pans on the table. So for a millisecond I wondered if I had imagined it. But then, Percy, who had been seated on the seat next to the seat on the long end of the table, had almost dropped his book onto his plate, shifted one place further, so either the screaming twin could sit on the other end. Percy sent the screaming twin a death glare, and after that put away his book carefully.

I must’ve looked startled because Charlie said: “Don’t worry Harry, if one doesn’t shift to the furthest spot, at the table, we’re allowed to yell ‘shift spot’, so the person should move a spot. That way everyone fits at the table.”

I nodded silently, before blinking in surprise. This family was a lot different from the Dursleys that was for sure, and I was also sure that I liked it.

 

Everyone was silent and either looking at Molly or Arthur.

“Harry, do you pray before dinner?” Arthur asked me.

“No sir,” I said quickly.

“Splendid,” Arthur said.

Everyone took a pan that stood in front of him or her, and filled their own plate. I had only looked, but then Arthur who sat at my right at the head, handed me the frying pan with roast potatoes and saw everyone handing over the pans to the left. I quickly put a few potatoes on my plate when Arthur already held out the sauce pan. When everyone had had every pan at least once, the pans were placed in the middle of the table and everyone started eating.

 

The first half minute I could only hear forks, knives and spoons go, and people eating. Everyone had a glass of water in front of them, just like I had. The glasses were all in a different colour, just like the plates. When I noticed that all of them had their handwritten name on their plate and glass, I knew that they’d made it themselves. Ron’s for example was coloured blue with red letters. Ginny’s was plain white with black and red letters, and the only one who didn’t have a name on his plate and glass, was mine. I had a plain white plate with coloured flowers on it, while my glass had no single name or colour on it at all.

At the Dursleys, aunt Petunia would’ve hated the homemade decorations on the service, because she’d probably think that that would make it ordinary and common. I, on the other hand, liked it a lot. The parts of the house I’d seen were chaotic but lived in, unlike the Dursleys’ spotless house.

 

A clattering sound from the pans, took me out of my thoughts and I looked back at my plate. I quickly began cutting my roast potatoes, my meat and my vegetables and quickly took a few bites. I didn’t know how or why, but it tasted so good! I hurried eating and saw Ron and Charlie fill their plates again. Was I allowed to have a second round too? Before I could find out, Mrs. Weasley said, “Bill and Charlie, it is your turn to clean the table after dinner, do the dishes and set the table for breakfast. Percy and Ginny it is your turn tomorrow after breakfast…”

“But Mum!” Ginny interrupted whining a little.

“Ginny, wait until I’m done talking,” Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter and continued.

“Ron and Harry your turn will be tomorrow at lunch and Fred and George your next turn is tomorrow evening. Your father will have his first meeting at nine tomorrow morning, so he’ll be gone before 8:30. Bill, please hand over all your laundry after dinner so I can wash it before you go back to Egypt. Oh and Ginny dear, your socks are clean, I’ve put them in the washing room. Also Ron, I expect you to give Harry a tour of the house once we are finished eating. Now, did I forget something?” Molly asked herself.

Everyone was still eating, even Mr. Weasley filled his plate a second time and said, “it’s delicious, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Mum! Thanks for cooking!” the twins and Charlie said at the same time.

All the other children mumbled something of the same nature, but only with their mouths full and Molly smiled gratefully at the praise.

I felt like I needed to thank her as well, so I quickly said: “Thank you very much for the lovely meal, Molly. It is really delicious!”

“Thank you all,” Mrs. Weasley said, blushing and smiling at all of us individually.

“Now, where was I? Ah yes. Harry,” she looked at me and unconsciously my eyes widened in fear of what was to come. Would she say this was all a big joke now? Would everyone start laughing and start clapping now? Would a camera crew move out of all sorts of corners laughing that they’d got me fooled? But instead of all my thoughts, I answered politely.

“Yes, Mrs. Weasl- I mean, Molly?”

“We can’t have you walking around in those large clothes, so I suggest we go to the store tomorrow morning, to get you some more fitting clothing. Tonight you can borrow one of Ron’s pyjama’s. Is that alright with you?” she asked kindly.

And again I felt utterly ashamed.

“I’m really sorry, but I do not have any money…” I stammered in shame and my head bowed down.

I dropped my fork next to the plate and let my head hang.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you don’t have to pay for it yourself! We will provide anything you need, at least until school starts and if everything goes well, maybe in the upcoming holidays too! But don’t let me hear another thing about wanting to pay for it yourself! You don’t think I let my children buy their own clothing and food do you?” Mrs. Weasley asked in an almost indignant tone.

“No, of course not, I didn’t mean to imply that…”

“So, all the while you are in my care, you will not have to pay for such things,” Mrs. Weasley said stern.

I just nodded and didn’t even dare to look at Ron.

“I’m glad we have got that covered. Now, Ginny, what do you want to ask?”

While Ginny spoke, Ron moved closer to me and whispered: “You better hurry eating if you want a second round, because desert is coming soon, mate.”

I nodded back thankfully and suddenly noticed that my stomach was literally fuller than I’d ever imagined it would be. I took a few more bites until my plate was empty but I couldn’t even think about having to eat desert as well.

 

~~~~HP~~~~~~

Desert was delicious. It was a warm, homemade pudding, cinnamon-and-apple flavoured. Everyone wanted a second piece, but Mrs. Weasley said that we should have some left over for the next day. To be honest, I was kind of glad that we weren’t allowed a second piece. I thought my stomach was going to explode but I didn’t want to risk not eating, since I didn’t know if they’d suddenly revoke my rights to eat (with, without them or at all), or send me some place worse.

Mrs. Weasley had asked the eldest son, Bill, if he could join us tomorrow to the store to keep an eye on us, because Mr. Weasley had to go to work.

Just when Bill and Charlie were going to clear the table, do the dishes and set the table for breakfast, an ancient looking owl tapped on the window. I was immediately startled, but none of the Weasley family was shocked when the window was opened by Percy and the owl entered the kitchen and landed on the kitchen table, in the sauce pan. It was followed by another owl, a brown spotted owl with three letters on its paw. The brown spotted owl landed on the edge of the table and it seemed a little cranky, as far as an owl could look cranky to me. Mr. Weasley quickly took the letters of the spotted brown owl and thanked him for his services. The own blinked once, hooted sort of angrily and flew back out of the window. Percy then took the owl, which he called Errol, out of the sauce pan and cleaned his paws with his paper napkin. Errol, was clearly tired from whatever he had been doing and Percy took it to sit in the window frame.

“So what do you want to do now, Harry? We can play Wizard’s Chess,” Fred said.

“Or we could tell you about the wizarding world,” George suggested.

“We can also tell you about Hogwarts, where you’ll be going in a month,” Fred said.

“Yes, we can tell you about the classes you’re going to have,” George added.

“Or give you all the ins and outs about the teachers. Who you should stay away from, and someone who could be your friend,” Fred continued.

“We could tell you everything,” George winked once.

“About everyone,” Fred winked too.

“So, what’s it gonna be, Harry?” George and Fred asked at the same time.

“Euhm, I don’t really have a preference, but I think it’ll be nice to know about Hogwarts,” I said.

“Great choice! Now Harry, listen carefully. Because it all began over a thousand years ago…”

“Wait! Shouldn’t Dad tell this story? He tells the best stories after all,” Ginny said.

“Yeah Dad, will you? Please?” Ron begged.

“Sure, but let’s go into the living room, this way we won’t disturb the hardworking people in the kitchen,” Mr. Weasley answered smiling.

“We’ll be done soon, Dad,” Charlie said, taking his wand out of his pocket and waving it at all the dirty dishes.

My mouth opened and I could feel my eyes widen, what caused Ron and Ginny to snort in amusement. I smiled back awkwardly and waited until I could leave for the living room as well.

~~~~HP~~~~~~

Once we were all seated in the living room, Ginny sat curled up against Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy

sat in a brown-leathered fauteuil, like George, I believed the twin was, and Ron and I sat on the same pale red couch as before we went to fly in the garden. Fred, the other twin, joined us on the couch and not soon after everyone was seated, but Bill and Charlie.

“You know, Dad tells the best stories, but Mum tells the best fairy tales,” Ron told me.

I nodded and just wanted to ask about the fairy tales, when Bill and Charlie came into the living room as well, with tea mugs flying into the room.

Everyone was looking at Mr. Weasley, who was waiting for everyone to be seated. Even Percy put away the book he was reading, waiting in anticipation for the story Mr. Weasley was about to tell. The tea was poured quietly by Bill, when Mr. Weasley started talking.

“Over one thousand years ago, Hogwarts was created by the four most powerful witches and wizards of that time. The Founders of Hogwarts, also known as the Hogwarts Four, wanted to make a school where every witch and wizard was allowed to learn magic. In this medieval era, the tenth century to be exact, they laid the foundations for the largest and most prestigious Wizarding school in Great Britain.”

I saw Ginny snuggling tighter against her mother, who motioned Charlie to get a blanket that was lying next to the couch. Once it was handed over and Ginny was covered by it, as well as Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley continued.

“The Hogwarts Four, existed of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each of them created their own house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, respectively. All 11-year-old children were supposed to be sorted into one of the four houses, which was achieved by putting on the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat, a hat that originally belonged to Godric Gryffindor, was enchanted by the four founders to select the children to sort into their houses, by seeing the qualities each founder valued most. The first Founder was a wizard named Godric Gryffindor. He was a fair man, who valued courage and bravery. He believed that those two traits were the two most virtuous, sound qualities a person could possess. Gryffindor house corresponds to the element of fire. Helga Hufflepuff, was a kind, warm, earthy woman. The children sorted into Hufflepuff, must possess loyalty, patience and be hard-working above all else. She was best friends with the third founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowena Ravenclaw was an intelligent, quick-witted woman. Therefore, is intellect a highly valued asset to the students of Ravenclaw, and unlike their corresponding element air, the Ravenclaws are anything but _airheads_.”

Mr. Weasley sent Fred and George a warning look, who sniggered in response and I felt like I had missed a previous joke, but Mr. Weasley continued with his story, not giving them any attention.

 

“The fourth Founder was the best friend of the first founder Godric Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin was known to be a sly and cunning man, but ambitious most of all. The children who were allowed into Slytherin house, were not unlike their founder. Salazar Slytherin would also allow Parseltongues, people who could speak to snakes, to be a student in his house. The corresponding element for Slytherin is water. But now came…”

Mr. Weasley was interrupted when the jar of cookies passed him, and I only now noticed that everyone but Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I were scrunching on them. Mr. Weasley took the jar from Bill and put it on the coffee table before continuing.

“But now came the tricky part. Three of them believed that any child who displayed magical abilities before their 11th birthday, should be able to attend Hogwarts. One of them did not. Salazar Slytherin strongly believed that only wizards of ‘pure blood’,” all children snorted softly at this, which both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to ignore and Mr. Weasley continued, “that is to say, those with a mother and father from wizarding families, should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Slytherin caused great dispute over this with the other three founders. And they eventually fought over this decision, which resulted in Salazar Slytherin leaving the school. After a big fight between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin left the school and the other three founders continued living there in peace. Until this day, the Sorting Hat is still used to sort new students into their most compatible houses.”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and I looked at Mr. Weasley, again wide-eyed, just because I was so overwhelmed by all this information about this new world.

“Mum and Dad are Gryffindors, just like the rest of us,” Charlie stated proudly.

I nodded at Charlie, not knowing how to respond.

“I happen to know that your parents were also in Gryffindor,” Mr. Weasley said cautiously.

 

Wait. What?

“Excuse me?” I blurted out.

“Your parents were also at Hogwarts and both of them were sorted into Gryffindor. Lily Evans and James Potter.”

I blinked, because I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t form any words because I didn’t know any. This apparently caused panic at Mrs. Weasleys account because her brows furrowed worriedly and I focused quickly on forming a sentence. To say my thoughts out loud, using actual words.

“My parents went to Hogwarts?” I asked slowly, still utterly surprised.

“Yes Harry, that is where they met,” Mr. Weasley said, smiling friendly,

“But… but…” I stammered.

“Harry dear, I promise you we will tell you much more about your parents, but not tonight, I believe today has been exciting enough for you, isn’t that right?” Mrs. Weasley asked in a motherly tone.

I recognized the motherly tone, because that’s the way how aunt Petunia used to talk to Dudley, but only way sweeter and almost touching the border of fake. Yet, Mrs. Weasley sounded genuinely nice and I thought about what she had said. I had so many questions, but I didn’t want to aggravate them by asking all of them and yes, I was kind of tired, now that I thought about it, I had been yawning throughout the whole story.

“Yes, Molly,” I answered.

“Now then, I think your tea has gone cold, but no matter.”

She waved her wand at my cup of tea and I suddenly saw the damp coming off the cup again.

“Now, drink it once it’s cool enough. Then, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred and George are going to bed.”

This caused a lot of protest from the boys, but I couldn’t seem to care for it.

“Bill and Charlie will clean the cups once everyone is done. Ron, you will show Harry the bathroom, his pyjama, toothbrush and bed. Once you are finished and all in bed, I will come to say goodnight and apply some healing salve on your wounds, Harry.”

I nodded, not wanting to go against the new owner of my new ‘place to stay’, but felt myself blush out of shame just because of the wounds.

Once I had drunk my tea, I followed Ginny and Ron upstairs and looked into the small room that belonged to Ron.

 

Ron’s room turned out to be violently orange. The walls, the floor and even his ceiling was orange. His walls were covered with posters of the Chudley Cannons, a Quidditch team Ron had told me a little about this afternoon when we were flying. I hadn’t seen the moving posters before, but I had seen moving family photos and this afternoon, when I remarked that I’d never seen anything like that, Ron had given me a look, as if to check if I was serious, which I was. Then he’d laughed and wondered why everyone would stay still in photographs but the conversation had continued.

There were two wooden beds in the small space, both of which with a Chudley Cannons bedspread, but only one of them with a pyjama on it. The pyjama was green-bluish with dark blue stripes on it, neatly placed on top of the pillow.

Ron saw me looking at the beds and started to smile slightly.

“It isn’t much, but yeah, it’s home.”

I smiled back and didn’t know what to do.

“You can get dressed here, I’ll change in the bathroom. I’ll come pick you up in a few minutes, that alright?” he asked.

“Sure.”

 

 

~~~~HP~~~~~~

Once we were all finished for bed, and Mrs. Weasley had sat down on the edge of my bed, treated my wounds and asked me if I needed a potion against the pain. I had shaken my head; I couldn’t even remember the last time I felt this good.

“Very well then, if there is anything wrong, you can wake up Ron or us. Is that alright, Harry?” she asked me.

“Yes, Molly,” I answered.

“Sleep well,” she said softly and she bowed her head to my forehead and placed a kiss on it. Then, she walked over to Ron’s bed and placed a kiss on his forehead as well. I felt genuinely confused when she kissed my forehead, but it may be normal for them?

“Sleep well, boys,” Arthur said from the door opening.

“Sleep well,” Ron and I said simultaneously.

“Have a good night,” and with those words Mrs. Weasley shut the door.

 

Ron was talking on and on about Quidditch and the Chudley Cannons, and even though I was tired, I didn’t want this dream to stop. I didn’t want this wish to end. Even if it was my birthday tomorrow.

 

~~~~HP~~~~~~

Molly

“Oh, Arthur you haven’t seen his back, I saw scars and wounds! It was awful,” I said, shivering at the memory.

“But how come he doesn’t show the pain then?” Arthur asked me with pinched brows, softly rubbing my back. When Madam Pomfrey had told me he was probably healing himself with the magic of his core I didn’t know that this was the amount. And if his uncle hat hit him recently and often, I knew that Harry’s magical core was now trained to heal quicker and better. Because when you repeat things over and over again, the body and mind get accustomed to it, making the process unconsciously speed up and more effectively. His back was still awful to see, but if I had to believe Harry on how many times he had been beaten, he was looking really fine in relation to the initial damage.

“I saw many signs of magical healing; he has been healing himself…” I said, looking straight into my husband’s eyes, waiting for his reaction but he directly after asked: “Mollywobbles, what do you think about me taking a day off tomorrow? For Harry’s birthday? I can still leave early to get him some present, and be back before coffee time. Then we’ll take him shopping the day after and he can borrow Ron’s clothing for tomorrow?”

I saw the pleading look in my husband’s eyes.

“Of course, then tomorrow we can spend a day together as a family. It will only be a few days before Bill leaves and… what if he doesn’t sleep well, should we give him some Draught of Dreamless Sleep then? Or...”

“Mollywobbles, everything will be just fine. When we go to bed we can check on them again. And Ron is doing amazing,” Arthur soothed me.

“Yes, you are right of course,” I said, putting off the memory of his wounds that would haunt me.

“Good. So, what should I get him for his birthday?” Arthur asked.

“Hmm, good question,” I said, thinking about all the possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone who is following this story,
> 
> I’m afraid this story has taken its own course, and I know, bad bad me for letting that happen, so I’m afraid this isn’t the last chapter. And I really should finish this, because my main priority is Hermione Shafiq, A Golden Pureblood Princess (my multichap Dramione story) and I’m neglecting all of those story followers at this moment because of this.  
> Sooo, please don’t expect me to update this soon, I’m serious!!  
> Though, I would love to know what you think of this chapter, not at all the same quality, but I’m afraid I can’t change that right now. I’m really open to improvements and tips (all in good nature of course). So let’s hear it!  
> Again: all the credit goes to our lovely creator: J.K. Rowling. She deserves every and all the credit there is for this. #love  
> Toodles!  
> Aimee  
> Ps. I’m so fond of the ‘SHIFT SPOT’ moment, I really laughed when I wrote it :D.


	3. Chapter 3

**31 July 1991**

Harry

I woke up to the sound of a small crack and I stretched out as far as my cupboard allowed it. I searched for my glasses with my eyes closed while scratching the itch on the wound of my right upper arm. I didn’t want to wake up yet, because to my own surprise the matrass seemed softer than ever and if it was a dream of me waking up, I didn’t want it to end. Then, I heard the sound of a door opening and I was afraid that it was Uncle Vernon, grabbing me out of my cupboard, ordering me to make breakfast. Suddenly, a deafening loud sound filled the room and I placed my hands around my ears and opened my eyes, only to see a vague red horn, the size of a tennis ball floating in front of my face. The horn stopped and I released my ears to get my glasses. I tried to think about where I was but I couldn’t remember until I saw the violently orange room I was in. The red horned ball had flown out of the door and I looked straight into two similar faces.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!” two voices shouted simultaneously in my face.

I blinked again and again. Right. It was my birthday.

“What’s up, Harry?” another voice came from the door.

“Fred, George, why didn’t you warn me?” another voice sounded, this one extremely sleepy.

Then, everything came back to me, the magic, traveling through fireplaces, the Weasley’s, Hogwarts, the use of the word ‘muggle’, the professors at the school and the flying on broomsticks.

“FRED AND GEORGE! This is not how you treat a guest!” the voice of Mrs. Weasley scolded loudly.

“But mum! It’s his birthday! We didn’t want him to miss any of it!” one of the twins said to the angry woman in the door opening.

“Well, he’s awake now. Let me through,” Mrs. Weasley said, brushing past the brother whose name was Charlie.

The twins stepped aside and grinned wickedly at me and Ron.

“Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?” Mrs. Weasley asked when she sat down at the edge of my bed.

“Oh, Mrs. Weasley!” my voice croaked hastily, while hurrying to sit up in bed.

She raised her eyebrow warningly and I wondered why, until I noticed I hadn’t answered her question.

“Yes, I did sleep well. Did you sleep well?” I asked quickly.

“Yes, I slept fine. What do you want for breakfast? It’s the birthday boy’s choice!” she said friendly.

“Whatever you want is fine, I can make omelettes?” I suggested quickly, not wanting her to think that I was lazy.

“Don’t be ridiculous, we’re going to make breakfast for you! I’ll expect all of you downstairs, showered, clean and dressed in twenty minutes. Ron, same goes for you!” Mrs. Weasley ordered her youngest son.

“Yes, Mum,” he replied.

Then, Mrs. Weasley softly patted my cheek once, stood up from my bed, and shooed the rest of them out of the room.

“Happy birthday, Harry!” Ron said from his bed.

“Thanks, Ron!” I said, smiling back.

“You can shower first; do you remember where it is?” Ron asked after a huge yawn.

I remembered and nodded.

“Don’t take too long, you’ve got about ten minutes,” Ron smiled and turned off his blankets.

I followed his example and suddenly noticed a neat pair of clothing at the feet end of my bed.

I quickly took them and hurried to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~~~~

The shower had been heaven and hell at the same time, the water pricked in the wounds but the warmth relaxed my slightly sore muscles. I had washed my hair with the shampoo from the huge green bottle, not daring to pick the pink one that smelled like roses. When I couldn’t find the shower gel, I muttered out loud.

“Filthy boy, the shower gel is in the cabinet under the sink. You should have taken it out before stepping into the shower,” a snarky voice replied.

I almost fell against the wall of the shower, out of sheer shock. I looked around but saw no one.

“Who said that?” I asked, not able to suppress the fear in my voice.

“What, you’ve never seen a talking mirror before? Now, hurry up scruffy, before you’re late for breakfast.”

I couldn’t believe my ears and when I looked in the mirror I also couldn’t believe my eyes. The mirror had somehow transformed because it had a mouth, nose and eyes.

 

After I used a bit of shampoo to shower with, and a long discussion about my hair with the mirror, I was finally able to leave the bathroom. Where Ron was already waiting.

“What took you so long, mate?” Ron asked me.

I doubted if he would believe me, when I remembered that he was from a wizarding family and decided to tell him.

“The mirror was…” I started.

“Don’t you think about blaming me, boy! I was only trying to help. It is not my fault your hair is a disaster to begin with!” the mirror pouted to Ron, who seemed ready to burst into laughing any second now.

“Oh, I should’ve warned you beforehand. Sorry, mate. Just ignore the mirror, everyone does,” Ron said and gave me a clap on my shoulder and stepped into the bathroom.

“No problem,” I said.

“You can already go downstairs, tell them that it was the mirror’s fault,” Ron said, actually laughing now.

“Okay.”

 

~~~~~~HP~~~~~~~

“Ah, there you are, Harry. Happy birthday!” Percy said when I entered the kitchen.

“Happy birthday, Harry.” Ginny and Bill said at the same time.

“Thanks, everyone,” I smiled friendly.

“Well, sit down, Harry,” Fred said.

“Time for breakfast,” George added.

I quickly looked at Mrs. Weasley, who appeared to be waiting for me to sit down.

 

Breakfast was delicious. I had omelettes and even four pieces of toast, fresh orange juice and a huge cup of tea. When breakfast was done, Percy and Ginny cleared the table. Ron was trying to explain how Wizarding chess worked, but right at the moment we’d started to play, Mr. Weasley entered the living room. Mrs. Weasley gathered everyone around and we sat in the living room on the couches and chairs.

“Harry, congratulations!” Mr. Weasley said, while shaking my hand enthusiastically.

“Thank you, Mr. W-, Arthur, I mean.” 

“Your welcome. Now everyone, take a seat, it’s time for some songs!” Mrs. Weasley said and clapped in her hands.

After the ‘Happy Birthday’ song was finished and I was incredibly embarrassed by all of them singing especially for me, a bad was passed on to Ginny, Ron and Bill who took a present out of the bag and looked at me curiously. When it was Ron’s turn, he also took out a rat, to which I let out a small scream. The rat, which he called Scabbers, apparently was his pet and had jumped up as soon as it had heard me scream. Then it ran away to the garden and I felt bad immediately. Ron assured me his rat was crazy, not really used to others and probably be back by dinner time, so I shouldn’t feel bad about scaring it away. I had never felt more uncomfortable than now, but yet it was oddly nice that all of them sang me a song and smiled so friendly on my birthday. I could’ve never imagined having people do that on my birthday.

“We’ll start off with the letters you’ve received,” Mrs. Weasley said and she stood up to hand me four letters. The last letter was attached to a present, wrapped in paper and a piece of rope, so I decided to open that last. I was appalled at the number of letters that I’d received but I took them, and when all of the Weasley’s looked at me expectantly, I took the first average looking envelope from the pile. The letter was addressed to just my name, ‘Harry’. I opened the envelope and on the letter was a gorgeous brown spotted owl depicted that moved around on a snowed branch.

I opened the card and it said:

 

_Dear Harry,_

_We would like to wish you a happy eleventh birthday and hope you will have a pleasant time with us here. Congratulations!_

 

_Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Gred, Forge, Ron and Ginny_

 

I smiled at all of them, they’d personally signed the card and everyone’s handwriting was different from the others. Ginny had dotted her ‘i’ with a small heart above it and she blushed furiously when I looked at her gratefully.

“Thank you!” I said, feeling more grateful than I ever thought I could.

“From who is the next one?” Charlie asked, pointing at the other two envelopes in my hand.

The second letter was from the Professors and matron at Hogwarts, wishing me a happy birthday and a pleasant stay.

 

The third letter looked a lot like the first one and also had a Hogwarts seal on it. When I opened it, a curly handwriting greeted me.

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

That was the first page of the letter. The second page contained the aforementioned equipment list.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

 

I looked at the book titles and found the names of the authors very ancient or just weird, but the subjects seemed interesting, even by their titles.

 

“Everyone receives a similar letter on their 11th birthday, Ron’s already got his,” Mrs. Weasley explained, sounding a little proud.

I nodded and decided that I had taken long enough to read this letter so I took the fourth envelope. The last envelope, that was attached to a present, only contained a single note with no name of the sender.

 

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

 

I furrowed my brows, thinking about what it could be, but I didn’t know. Ron, who’d sat next to me took the envelopes to hold for me and read the card as well before passing it on to his mother. I opened the package and saw a purple-ish fabric. The fabric felt fluid like, and if felt like it was made of some sort of silky material, but I was too curious to leave it in the package and so I carefully took it out. I held it at the seams in front of me where it unfolded. It was just a piece cloudlike feeling fabric. When suddenly the twins, Ron and Charlie gasped.  

“Harry, hand it over please,” the calm voice of Mr. Weasley sounded.

Mr. Weasley had risen from his seat and had extended his hand for him to take it from me. Just when I wanted to hand it to him, his hand disappeared in the fabric. He quickly took it and took his wooden stick which everyone called ‘wands’ and pointed it to my present. He mumbled a few words which I didn’t hear clearly and waved his wand at the present while mumbling on.

I expected something spectacular, but nothing happened. Mrs. Weasley sent Mr. Weasley a curious look before he took out my present and placed it around himself. I stopped myself before I could scream in surprise, but my face was apparently more than clear to read. The parts where it was placed around Mr. Weasley were invisible. As if there was some trick of the light which made him invisible.

“Harry, this is an invisibility cloak,” Mr. Weasley said with a wide smile plastered on his face.

“Sir?” I said, not actually knowing if he was kidding or being serious.

“It’s a cloak that makes you invisible for everyone!” Mrs. Weasley explained.

Then everyone started arguing, not actually listening to one another.

“Let me try it!” Fred exclaimed and he held out his hands to take it from his father.

“No, let me try it!” Ron shouted immediately after, jumping up from his seat and standing next to his father.

“I think it’s better if I try it. It might come in handy with being a Prefect,” Percy said, standing up as well.

“Really, Percy? That’s all you can come up with? You don’t even deserve the cloak when that the only excuse you can make!” George responded while Fred high fived him.

“Ehm, guys? I thought it was Harry’s present?” the calm voice of Bill sounded.

Then all of them seemed to feel ashamed and I didn’t even understand. It wasn’t as if this was actually a present for me. I knew I wasn’t worth it so even if it still belonged to my father, I still don’t deserve it. Even though I’d love to have something that belonged to my father.

“Everyone back in their seats, now.” Mrs. Weasley said, motioning to all the couches and chairs around the coffee table.

All of them sat down again and looked from their father, to their mother to me.

“Harry, it is an honour for me to give you this Cloak of Invisibility, since it was your father’s. Please be careful with it, there are only a few of them in in the whole wizarding world, so make sure nobody else knows about it, because they will try and steal it. Same goes for all of you, this is a secret we are all keeping,” Mr. Weasley said stern, looking at all of his children and me.

Everyone nodded while I put the cloak around me, all of their eyes were fixed on me and I could only look flabbergasted at my invisible body. I could see the couch which I was standing in front, and even trying to look for my legs, I couldn’t see anything. I love magic.

I smiled and looked back at Mr. Weasley.

“Harry, may I try it on, I promise I’ll be careful!” Ron said quickly.

“Yes, of course.”

When everyone had tried on my invisibility cloak, it was time for my next present handed to me by Ron. The oddly-shaped present’s wrapping paper was coloured blue and it had Honeydukes written on it.

When I removed the wrapping paper, I held a jar filled with all kinds of candy. I knew it was candy because of the huge sweet smell that filled my nostrils. The jar was filled with wands, the one that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also had, small white mice, a sort of fudge, feathers that seemed to be quills from the ancient days and many weirder shaped candies.

“Thank you!” I said, smiling to Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

“You’re welcome! Now, onto the next present,” Mrs. Weasley said imperious.

Now, Ginny gave me a small, weird shaped, present. When I undid its wrapping the box read: Chocolate Frog.

This also seemed to be candy.

After I thanked all of them, it was Bill’s turn. He handed me a gift that felt like a book, and I opened it carefully.

The book was new, shiny and undamaged. I read the title.

“Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot.”

“I don’t know if you like reading, but it is ideal for you to prepare yourself for Hogwarts. Do you like to read?” Mr. Weasley asked attentively.

“I uhh…” I stammered, not knowing what to answer.

I loved reading, it was like fleeing the real world for a while. Living in another world, just to get away from the Dursleys. When I was younger, the Dursleys hadn’t taught me to read so in primary school I had extra lessons to come round to the ‘normal level’. When I turned eight, I sneaked away after school to the library and read everything that seemed a little interesting. But every time I had better grades than Dudley, I’d get a beating of a lifetime. So I dumbed down my work all the time, only just passing the tests I had to make. I had never even brought a book home, let alone owning it.

I looked at Mr. Weasley’s questioning face and I didn’t know what to say. Would he beat me if I liked to read, if I got better grades, even if that was impossible with all smart kids? Would he be offended if I didn’t like to read? Would he feel bad if I didn’t like it? I didn’t know what to say, so I just told him a version of the truth and a version of a lie, so that I would be prepared either way.

“Yes, I love to read, only I’m not really good at it,” I answered softly.

Mr. Weasley’s brows furrowed but still looked friendly.

“Well then I hope you like it!” he said jovial.

“I do, thank you very much for all the presents!” I said, meaning every word of it.

 

“You are very welcome, but the presents are not done yet!” Mrs. Weasley said enthusiastically.

I didn’t dare to ask for more and I felt myself stiffen.

“Arthur and I have discussed this just before he left this morning, we would like to go shopping with the whole family this afternoon after lunch which will be 12 instead of 1. At Diagon’ Alley, a street where only wizards can come, we can buy you some new clothing, all the books you need for your school and your wand of course. Does that sound like a nice surprise?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Yes.”

I didn’t know what else to say, I couldn’t believe any of this. I could only wait for everything to change and them treating me like I was supposed to be treated, like scum.

“Good. Lunch will be ready at 12 precisely, that way we can leave at 1.”

 

Lunch was finished and everyone was preparing to leave to Diagon’ Alley. All the others smiled greatly in anticipation, and putting on their coats to put on over their robes.

“Let’s go mate, bathroom break before leaving! There aren’t many shops where we can use the loo,” Ron said and gestured me to follow him. When the last few were waiting to go to the bathroom, I walked into the living room. Mr. Weasley and Charlie were the only ones there. I walked up to Mr. Weasley.  

 

“Mr. W- I mean Arthur, I’m really grateful to you for letting me stay here. And thank you for the presents,” I added, thinking back of Mrs. Weasley’s scolding me for saying I wasn’t worth all this and that she would pay for everything because it was supposed to be that way.

“You are very welcome, Harry. Now,” he stopped when Ron stood still next to me, and continued whispering after looking back at me.

“Harry, before we leave to London, there are a few things you should know. You are not to leave and go off on your own. I want you to be in Molly and my presence all the time we are away from home. Like we told you before, the most important rule is that you don’t get hurt. There are evil wizards and witches out there, who would love to hurt you,” Mr. Weasley paused for a small second and bowed closer to me and whispered, “especially you.”

I didn’t know how to react, because this was a weird joke, or maybe the wizarding world didn’t like scum, just like the Dursleys?

“Okay,” I said, looking at Ron in a questioning way, but Ron simply shrugged and looked at his father.

Mr. Weasley now held his mouth almost next to my ear.

“Look Harry, Molly doesn’t want me to tell you this yet, but a lot of things have happened in the past. Thirteen years ago, we wizards also had a war called the First Wizarding War. In that war, your parents died, fighting for the light side. Your parents have defeated bad wizards and stopped a lot of evil plans, preventing the bad wizards from killing good people. Those bad wizards aren’t all behind bars and aren’t all caught for their role in the war. They would want revenge on your parents by hurting you. That’s why you are in more danger than one would normally be.”

I was speechless. My parents were involved in a war? They fought in a war? So they didn’t die in a car crash? The whole story seemed strange, but Charlie’s face seemed serious and Mr. Weasley’s face seemed a little pained. Ron looked at me as if this was a secret he couldn’t say anything about, but nodded anyway.

 

Just when I wanted to ask if my parents even died in a car crash, Mr. Weasley shot up and talked to Charlie as if he’d been doing that all along.

“So no, Charlie, maybe next time,” Mr. Weasley said to Charlie, who played along, not giving his mother who’d just entered a second glance.

“So yeah, then I found Scabbers in my coat, so I’ll just take him with us, he likes the city,” Ron said to me, taking his rat Scabbers out of his pocket.

The rat, who seemed dull and weak now, seemed much calmer now I didn’t scream at him. I looked at the rat and he seemed to be missing a toe on his right front paw and I wondered how he lost it.

“How did he lose that toe?” I asked curiously, not for one second forgetting Mrs. Weasley’s suspicious look on Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Ron and myself.

“I don’t know, he already had it when Percy got it. But it doesn’t bother him I think,” Ron said absently.

 

Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

“Harry, before we leave, I have something important to tell you,” Mrs. Weasley stated, looking particularly stern.

“Yes, Molly?”

“As soon as we leave this house, I want you near Arthur and myself. When I extend my hand to you, I want you to take it immediately, same goes for Arthur, do you understand this?” she asked seriously, her brown eyes looking straight into my eyes.

“Yes, I do understand, Molly,” I said quickly.

“Good. Now, we’ll be travelling through Floo.”

Mrs. Weasley looked around the living room and counted all the heads.

“Now, Ginny, you will travel with your father, Bill, you will take Ron and I will take Harry. We are all flooing to Diagon Alley, but before you run off,” she gave the twins and Charlie a warning look, “I want everyone back at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour at four o’ clock. It is 1 o’ clock now, so we’ll have three hours. Fred and George, I want you near Charlie, Percy or Bill, do you understand me?!”

“Yes, Mum,” the twins said grinning.

“Mum, I don’t want them near me, I have Prefect matters to prepare in Diagon’ Alley,” Percy said pompously.

“Are you a Prefect, Percy?” Fred asked, acting surprised.

“We didn’t know, you should’ve said something,” George added, sounding equally surprised.

“Hang on, I think he mentioned something about it,” said Fred.

“Once-”

“Or twice-”

“A minute-”

“All summer-”

“Shut up!” Percy said while stomping over to the fireplace, taking out a bit of powder from the jar beside it, let it fall to the floor and said, “Diagon’ Alley.” When the green flames took him away Mrs. Weasley turned to the other children.

“Boys, behave yourselves,” Mrs. Weasley warned the twins before turning to Bill, “good, now. Bill, you and Ron go next.”

 

When Mrs. Weasley and I arrived last, everyone was already waiting for us. Fred and George dove off into a shop called ‘Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop’ without another word, Percy murmured something about a bookstore and slowly walked away while Charlie calmly jogged after the twins. I looked around and saw all kinds of shops. The Rosa Lee Teashop, where we were standing in front of, Flourish and Blotts, a shop that seemed to sell books, Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment, a shop that obviously sells wizarding equipment, Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour, Eeylops Owl Emporium and then I was reminded of the fact that I could bring an owl to school. When I had spoken to Mr. Weasley yesterday, he had mentioned sending letter and post by owls so I told myself that was the reason why students were allowed to use owls. Then, my eyes fell on Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Broomstix, a shop that sold broomsticks apparently. Just when I wanted to ask Ron how expensive they were, Mrs. Weasley called our attention.

“Now, let us go to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. After that we can buy you your school supplies. Ron did you bring you your list?”

“Yes, Mum.”

“Perfect.”

 

Rosa Lee

I looked out of the window of my tea shop. As soon as I saw a new group of wizards appear in Diagon’ Alley, I recognized them, the Weasley’s. When a few of them ran off, my eyes fell on the eldest son, who looked around suspiciously, with his wand in his hand. He moved a bit and then I saw that they were surrounding a small raven-haired kid that was standing in their midst, clearly not a Weasley. From what I could see from this distance, the boy had bright green eyes, glazed by a pair of glasses. I looked at my watch, and noticed, it was the 31st of July, Harry Potter’s birthday. I didn’t know that the Weasley’s took Harry Potter in? I smelled a story and a lot of galleons, so I quickly told the servant I would be out for a while. Then I took out my want and apparated to my dear friend, Albert Fenetre, the writer for the Daily Prophet. This would result in some well-earned money.

 

Arthur

My watch read five to four. I was watching Ron, Harry and Ginny closely, just like Bill, Percy and Molly. I was afraid something bad would happen, but when Molly and I discussed it this morning, she had a good point; no one would expect that Harry would come to Diagon’ Alley on his birthday. And today everyone would be able to join us, keeping Harry safe even more. Molly and I discussed telling Harry about his parents and decided to let it be his choice if he wanted to know after we got back from Diagon’ Alley.

Harry and Ron had gotten their books and wands, Harry got his first robes and an owl. When we walked past the Owl shop, Harry’s eyes fell on the beautiful snow owl and couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Molly had nodded in my direction and I knew most children were allowed a pet to take with them to Hogwarts. The money Dumbledore had given me this morning was more than enough for all Harry’s needs and much more, so I decided to buy him the owl as well, much to Ron’s jealousy.

But then, before I could say something to Ron, Harry had calmed Ron down by saying he would be able to borrow his owl as many times as he needed to, simply because Harry didn’t have people to write to anyway. My heart broke as soon as I’d heard him say that and it’d caused Ron to be deeply ashamed and embarrassed, judging by the colour of his ears. I’d grinned softly at that, feeling sorry for my son to inherit my blushing-genes as well as all the others. Ron didn’t know how to respond to that, and Bill or Molly didn’t know what to say either to Harry’s words. Then I saw my wife’s fists tremble with anger. I took her fists into mine and calmed her down silently. Bill sent me a half pained look, as if to express him feeling sorry for the small boy, but then Ginny had broken the silence by asking what name Harry would give her, when Harry responded almost immediately with Hedwig. Hedwig was the name Harry had chosen, he’d read it when he’d shuffled through the pages of his schoolbooks and found it a beautiful name, which Ginny quickly agreed to.

“Ah, there they are,” Molly said and looked at the south part of Diagon’ Alley.

George, Fred and Charlie were running towards us, with bags banging back and forth on their arms.

“Are we on time?” Charlie asked panting and looked at the watch around my wrist.

I looked at my watch as well and smiled.

“Four o’ clock on the dot. Well done, you have deserved an ice cream! One scoop per person.” I said, today had been expensive enough.

“Yes!” Carlie exclaimed happily.

“Strawberry yeah!!” George yelled.

“I’ll have the white chocolate one.” Ginny squeaked excitedly.

“Ooh, Scabbers loves ice cream!” Ron said quickly and took Scabbers from his robe and put him on his shoulder.

The twins stormed inside, followed by Bill with his wand still in his hand. Then Ron pulled Harry inside and Ginny, Molly and I followed quickly, and were followed by Charlie and Percy. When we entered Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour, he saw us enter and looked straight at Harry. The Parlour was empty except for one old woman with her grandchild who was also eating an ice cream.

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Weasley’s, Harry Potter, welcome,” Florean said, giving me a meaningful look.

Every shop owner had recognized Harry immediately, yet didn’t give them the chance to say anything about it. They acknowledged his presence, wanting to offer him somethings for free or with a discount, like the owl shop owner and madam Malkin, but I had refused immediately every single time. Just when Florean looked straight at Harry and opened his mouth to ask him something, I quickly shook my head at him and asked, “Florean, good to see you again, how is the business?”

He gave me a surprised look, but understood immediately.

“Always good, Mr. Weasley, always good. So how may I help you today? The usual, everyone one scoop?” he said smiling.

“Yes please,” Molly answered for me.

“Very well! Let’s start with the youngest, Miss, you want the white chocolate?” Florean asked Ginny smiling.

Ginny nodded shyly and murmured a soft “yes, please.”

As soon as everyone had a scoop and I had paid, we ate our ice cream quickly, not wanting it to melt to soon or to stay here too long.

I looked around and saw all of my children eating happily. Bill had butterbeer flavour, Charlie had hot orange, Percy had pumpkin, the twins were both eating strawberry, Ron had fudge, Harry had vanilla and Ginny had white chocolate. Ron gave Scabbers a bit every few minutes and even Scabbers seemed to have a good time. Hedwig was cooing a little bit indignant in her cage, but then Harry dove into his bag and gave her an owl treat, to which she cooed gratefully.

Then the door of the Parlour opened again and something flashed in front of my eyes, again and again. Afraid of hexes, I grabbed my wand immediately, murmured a soundless ‘ _Protego_ ’ and pulled Ginny behind me. My protective shield was shining before us and when I could finally see, Bill had taken Ron’s hand and Molly had taken Harry behind her. Charlie pointed his wand at the point where the flash came from and Percy and the twins stepped in front of Ron, Harry and Ginny.

It was only a journalist. I narrowed my eyes and nodded to my wife. We had decided what we’d do when this would happen.  

“Hold on tight, sweetheart,” I heard Molly whisper to Harry.

Harry tightened his hand into hers while I aimed my wand at the journalist and then Molly and Harry were gone.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Weasley? And more important, why is Harry Potter with you?” the journalist asked smiling, pointing his wand to the smoking photo camera in his hands.

I nodded to Bill, who now grabbed Ginny’s hand as well and disapparated with Ron and Ginny.

“Who are you?” I asked quickly looking at the young brown-haired man with rage.

But before the young man could answer, an angry voice from behind me sounded.

“Hey! I don’t know if you know, but making photographs here is illegal. On private property it is illegal to make photographs of anything without the owner’s explicit consent. I know you don’t have consent, so hand it over Mr. Fenetre,” Florean Fortescue said in a very angry tone, leaving his counter with wand drawn.

“Now, now, there is no need for threats, Florean,” the man hissed with gritted teeth.

“I’m not joking, _Albert_. Hand it over,” Florean said, walking past us and narrowed his eyes and the journalist.

“Fine, but I’ll be back,” the journalist named Albert Fenetre threw the camera roll to Florean and disapparated.

“He has another copy,” I said to Florean.

“I know, I’ll send a message to the ministry directly,” Florean said, with furrowed brows.

“For what it is worth, thanks, Florean,” I said quickly.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Weasley.”

“Charlie, you will take Fred home, I’ll take George. Percy, I’ll be back in a second.”

 

**Later, after dinner**

Harry

“-that night your parents were killed. You-Know-Who used the Killing Curse on you as well, but you survived,” Mr. Weasley said softly.

“But how can I survive the Killing Curse? You just said that no one can survive it!” I said confused.

“That is true, and no one ever has, except for you Harry. That is why you are special, that is why they call you the Boy-Who-Lived.”

It took me a while to take this in. Ginny and Ron were also looking shocked, but even they’d already heard it before.

“What happened to You-Know-Who?” I asked softly, feeling like I could already guess the answer.

Mr. Weasley’s face looked troubled and he quickly glanced at the others that were present. Mrs. Weasley and Bill weren’t here, they were taking care of some things and I figured they were chasing that journalist who took a photograph of us in the ice cream parlour.

“After that night, he vanished. Some wizards think you have killed him, others say you have wounded him so bad that he fled to slowly get stronger again. But no one has seen him since that night.”

“How will we know?” I wondered.

“We don’t, but Professor Dumbledore still thinks he is out there somewhere, waiting his chance. And Harry, Dumbledore is almost never wrong.”

“But how was Harry able to defeat You-Know-Who?” Fred asked Mr. Weasley.

“I don’t know. Nobody knows how. Strong, powerful wizards and witches have tried to defeat You-Know-Who, and they failed. But Harry could weaken or kill him when he was a one-year-old. That would make one think that you are extremely powerful, and maybe you are not, but you are, without a doubt, extremely lucky to be alive,” Mr. Weasley said smiling to me.

I looked around and saw all the Weasley’s looking at me, either smiling or a little agape, but they were nice.

“Right now I feel lucky. Thank you for answering my questions, Mr. Weasley,” I said, smiling back at all of them.

“No problem Harry, do you have more questions?” Mr. Weasley asked me.

Ron offered me a piece of pumpkin tart and I nodded.

“What were my parents like?”

 

Dumbledore

“You have to choose your Secret-Keepers wisely, Molly.”

I looked from Minerva’s face to Molly’s worried face.

“Yes, that is why we are here. We have decided. Arthur, Bill and I are going to be the Secret Keepers. We would like you two,” she pointed to Minerva and myself, “to be a Secondary Keeper, that way you can come whenever you need to. For Harry’s protection of course.”

“Of course,” I said, inclining my head slightly.

“Have you thought of Severus as a Secondary Keeper as well?” I asked nonchalantly, while my index finger turned a slow circle.

“We have, and we’d rather not, I’m sorry,” Molly said quickly.

“Very well, when will it take place?” I asked the mother of now eight.

“Tonight, when the kids are asleep.”

“Very well, as soon as you wish to make us Secondary Keepers, our floo is open to you. Good luck Molly, Bill,” I said.

“Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall.”

 

**1 August 1991**

**Lupin Residence**

Remus

I sighed deeply, and took this morning’s newspaper from the Prophet’s owl after paying him. I walked to the kitchen table, where a small orange fish was swimming in its bowl. I got my tea and stared into the fish bowl. I could guess what was on the front page now, rich people get richer, more werewolf restrictions, less money for the ill. Nothing new was ever happening, and I still couldn’t change the past, even though I wanted to. Sirius had been in Azkaban for all this time, I hadn’t had the heart to visit him once, after what he did to James and Lily, which I still couldn’t even begin to imagine, he deserved to rot in that hellhole. Still, I missed him every day, like a huge hole in the middle of my heart. James and Lily were gone, Peter was gone, I couldn’t visit Harry even though yesterday was his 11th birthday… I didn’t even know what I was living for. What was I living for?

Even after a few minutes, my mind was still blanc.

 

I took a sip of my tea and forced myself to think of something happier. I opened the newspaper, looked at the front page and choked on my tea.

 

_HARRY POTTER IN DIAGON’ ALLEY WITH THE WEASLEY’S ON HIS 11 TH BIRTHDAY!_

_by Albert Fenetre_

_The Boy-Who-Lived has been seen buying robes at Madam Malkin, a wand at Ollivander’s, an owl at Eeylops Owl Emporium and school supplies at Flourish and Blotts. After that he joined the Weasley family at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour, where he took a scoop of vanilla ice cream._

 

The article went on about how Harry had looked, why he was with the Weasley’s and why nobody had seen him before. Then my eyes fell on the attached picture, Harry was the spitting image of James when I first met him. Other than the fact that Harry was very very skinny and pale, he seemed happy. He was holding a cage of a gorgeous spotted snow owl that was eating a treat of some sorts. Harry smiled at the youngest son of the Weasley’s, who was letting his rat have a bite of the ice cream.

And then I saw it. Then I recognized him.

Peter Pettigrew.

My thoughts were racing. How could Peter be alive? Why wasn’t he searching for me if he was alive? Didn’t they find a right index finger in the street where Sirius blew up the street? I looked at Peter’s right index toe and saw a healed, but cut-off toe. The rat on the youngest Weasley’s shoulder was Peter Pettigrew, no doubt. But why? How?

Still my thoughts went lightning speed, Sirius being blamed for selling out James and Lily to Voldemort, Peter faking his own death…

And then everything fell into place.

Suddenly my useless life had a goal once more.

I took my wand and started changing my appearance before going to the ministry’s owlery. I gave myself long blonde looks, lighted my skin colour even more and paled my eye colour. I changed my nose, added freckles on every inch on my nose and trimmed my eyebrows. I put on the first best clothing I could find, turned them into red, and quickly wrote a note to add with the front page of the newspaper.

 

_Padfoot,_

_Prongs’ baby is in danger, Wormtail is near him. What do I do and why the hell didn’t you tell me?!!!_

_Yours,_

_Moony_

 

I accioed an envelope, tore off the front page of the Daily Prophet, added the handwritten note and addressed the envelope.

 

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Prisoner number_ _ᛈᛉ-390_

_Cell number 72_

_Azkaban_

 

I turned the envelope around, because when sending a letter to Azkaban, there was always supposed to be s return sender address. But no one ever checked that, so I wrote down quickly:

 

Mrs. Notgoing Totellyou

11 Flower You Don’t Know Street

Braintown

England

 

I apparated to the ministry’s owlery.

“Hi, I’d like to send a letter,” I said quickly.

“We’re very busy, please pay any owl 2 galleons, five galleons for international and go ahead,” the busy girl behind the counter said, not even looking up.

“Thank you,” I said, thinking that this was maybe going to be easier that suspected.

 

In a few minutes, the owl flew away with my envelope, into the sunny skies, and my heart was beating frantically. What was I supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> I know I said this was supposed to be a one-shot, but to be realistic, that’s obviously not happening, so I hope to wrap this up before the 10th chapter. Also, my main focus is my other story: Hermione Shafiq a Golden Pureblood Princess, so don’t expect updates for this story at all, I’m just being real here. I hope you like it, I think Harry certainly enjoyed his birthday!  
> Sending this out into the lovely Harry Potter world.  
> Love,   
> Aimee


	4. Chapter 4

**2 August**

In the middle of the North Sea, the residents of a non-existent island were waking up, shaking heavily, terrified by their nightmares that seemed too real. The island was filled with tall cloaked figures that glided above the floor leaving cold, decay and despair in their wake, draining the human residents of their happy thoughts, memories and hope. Even while there were many residents on the island, the island was in fact non-existent, because according to all the maps of the North Sea, wizard and muggle, nothing was there. No single map showed the horrific island and its triangular-shaped stone fortress. The island, that now functioned as a prison, was on all sides surrounded by an immense amount of wild water clashing hard against the stone.

 

Before it functioned as a prison, in the 15th century, a man named Ekrizdis made the island and build a fortress on it, a place where he could practice Dark Magic. The man had lost his mind many years earlier, which made him lure muggle sailors to the island, to torture them until they slowly died a most painful death. After Ekrizdis’ death, the island slowly became visible, due to concealment charms fading on the island. When the ministry went inside, they found the island infested with Dementors. This caused a lot of controversy, some wanted it destroyed and others wanted to restore it and rid the Dementors of the island. Damocles Rowle, who became Minister of Magic in 1718, struggled with the continuous outbreaks of dangerous dark wizards in the prisons at the main land. He therefore insisted that the island was made a prison. The prisons at the main land were expensive and the breakout rates increased every year. Something the Dementors could stop, by paralysing the inmates, making them weak enough not to ever leave the island, and insane enough to be prisoners in their own head so that they couldn’t even move their bodies.

 

Today, was the second of August, and every morning on the island that was called Azkaban, was the same. The prisoners would wake up to the tall cloaked figures gliding by their cells, leaving them shivering from despair and cold. The prisoners were constantly surrounded by darkness; they couldn’t see anything but the moon occasionally. But on the inside of those prisoners, was also an immense darkness, empty shells of wizards and witches that slowly lost their sanity more and more. All their sane thoughts were sucked out of them together with their joy, hope and happiness. Except for one thought, from one prisoner.

This prisoner of Azkaban was, compared to all the other residents, the sanest one there. He had a thought, a memory, but it wasn’t a happy memory, it was such an unhappy memory that the prisoner showed signs of serious depression which was more common than anything else in Azkaban. But, because it was an unhappy memory, the Dementors couldn’t take it away from him. The prisoner marked with number ᛈᛉ-390 was known by the name of Sirius Orion Black.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sirius

As soon as I’d woken up, the same thoughts filled my mind. Peter had betrayed them; he had betrayed us. HOW DARE HE! I paced around in my cell. Too many years in this rotten prison for too long. I needed to set the record straight, to inform Moony of my innocence, to protect Harry from that monstrous, rat-faced betrayer that deserved to be murdered, about a hundred times. If I was able to revive Peter after killing him the first time, I’d kill him over a hundred times, for betraying James, Lily, Moony and all the others of the Order of the Phoenix.

My heart ached for all of them, and sitting here doing nothing created an even bigger obsession in my mind. Then, I quickly bit the fur on my hip to stop the itching flees that infested my furry skin.

I listened carefully to the hallway around the corner, thinking I heard footsteps. Quickly, I transformed back into my human form.

I saw the human guard with chocolate in his left hand and his wand in his right hand.

“Lestrange, filthy dog! Haven’t died yet?” the guard said, kicking a stone in Rodolphus Lestrange’s direction, my mad cousin.

Rodolphus responded by groaning and drool dripping out of his mouth, onto his naked chest. I expected the guard to insult me as well, just like usual and walk past my cell, but today, he walked straight to my cell and grinned evilly.

“Tell me, mass murderer, who would ever want to write to _you_?” the guard by the name of Morrison asked, narrowing his eyes and taking a bite from his chocolate.

I raised my brows in surprise, he was playing with me. So I didn’t reply and walked to the back of my cell, making sure I seemed cripple and weak.

“Don’t believe me, huh? Yeah, I didn’t believe it myself when I heard it. Here you go,” Morrison said and threw a letter in my direction. I quickly ran forward to pick up the letter and felt like I walked straight into a trap.

I heard Morrison whisper, and then, I collided hard to the floor, but never letting go of my letter, grasping it desperately. I felt I was being moved to the entrance of my cell, where Morrison was waving his wand.

“How come you are still so normal, Black? Why don’t the Dementors effect you as much?” Morrison asked almost sounding genuine, as if talking to a colleague or friend.

I sat up and looked at Morrison. My thoughts were racing, picturing all horrid thoughts that were inside my head and shuddered. Moments passed when Morrison suddenly yelled, “ANSWER ME!”

“I DON’T KNOW!” I yelled back, defiant and growling.

I couldn’t take him even if the bars between us were gone, I knew it, I felt weak and shattered, yet combatable and refuelled by hope of the letter.

“Crazy,” Morrison mumbled and continued to walk the hallway.

I took the letter and looked at the addressing.

 

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Prisoner number_ _ᛈᛉ-390_

_Cell number 72_

_Azkaban_

 

I turned the envelope around and saw the sender’s name.

 

_Mrs. Notgoing Totellyou_

_11 Flower You Don’t Know Street_

_Braintown_

_England_

 

I furrowed my brows, looking at the handwriting. I recognized the handwriting immediately, and it felt like all my hope was restored. Moony! I tore the envelope open and a small note, attached to a newspaper article, fell out. My eyes flew over the words.

 

_Padfoot,_

_Prongs’ baby is in danger, Wormtail is near him. What do I do and why the hell didn’t you tell me?!!!_

_Yours,_

_Moony_

 

I read the note three times and felt the worry and desperation growing inside of me. How did Moony know? Why didn’t he say so before? Then my eyes involuntarily moved to the second-last word in the note.

Yours.

My heart skipped, just one beat, but it skipped.

So he hadn’t forgotten.

Then, desperation overpowered me so I quickly pulled the note of the attached article and read its title.

 

_HARRY POTTER IN DIAGON’ ALLEY WITH THE WEASLEY’S ON HIS 11 TH BIRTHDAY!_

_by Albert Fenetre_

 

The title caused some confusion because I thought he would be with his muggle family. At least that’s what Hagrid had told me that night of hell. But then I looked at the photograph and saw Harry standing amongst the Weasley’s, looking happy. To my deep worry, he was very very skinny and I wondered if he had some sort of condition, because Harry simply seemed so unhealthy. Before my thoughts could follow that path more, my eyes moved over the others in the picture.

The tallest ones stood out, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, their eldest son, the smaller children all standing between the taller ones. The boy standing next to Harry was feeding a bit of ice cream to his rat…

Then my mind went from blanc to recognition.

 

PETER!

 

That is how Moony knew.

 

I needed to get out of here. I needed to protect Harry! I needed to… to…

“Morrison! I need to respond to this! Could you bring me a quill, parchment, an envelope and ink, it’s my lawyer!” I shouted into the hallway.

“Are you kidding me, Black?” Morrison yelled, sounding very angry yet very alert.

“No way.”

Morrison narrowed his eyes once again, his wand pointed straight at me. Just when I thought he’d fire a jinx at me all the aforementioned writing equipment appeared in my cell beside me.

 

 

_Moony,_

_I’m glad you finally see sense. I would never ever…_

_I can’t exactly get out of here. But I can still howl whenever I wish, even if the moon isn’t there, if you catch my drift. You need to inform the people who take care of Prongslet, carefully. Or you need to involve Big D or Minnie. You need to take action soon. Our pup is in danger, Moony! You better get your ass out of that shitty apartment of yours and save him. Immediately!_

_I am …_

 

I stopped writing because it hit me. I could escape. In my animagus form, I could do it. I could get past the bars, past the wizarding guards and swim to the shore. Then Remus and I could take Harry somewhere safe and kill Peter the Betrayer. I could do it. And that was just what I was going to tell Remus so I continued my letter.

 

_I am able to take my place whenever you want me too, but I need a wolf at the beach._

 

After I was finished with the letter and the evening guard came for our food and waste buckets, I handed him the letter, hoping Moony would respond to the letter as soon as possible. My mind was going crazy, thinking about all the possibilities of escaping here. And I should escape right this moment! Harry needed my help now! I needed to protect him! I needed to protect Prongslet. Now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Molly

“I’ll go check on the boys and then go to sleep. Are you following me up?” I asked Arthur, who wrapped his arms closer around me.

“I always do,” his voice sounded content and teasing.

I smiled back at my husband and felt proud of what we had accomplished to protect Harry and our children.

“I’m glad the Fidelius Charm is fully working now,” I said, somewhat sad for the loss of our freedom, but so thankful for the protection.

“It is going to be alright, sweetheart.”

“I know,” I said smiling and rising to my feet.

 

I walked to Ron’s room and opened the door because I still saw light burning. It surprised me to see both of the boys reading on their own bed. On Ron’s nightstand, that was pushed between the two beds, the chess board was placed with two sets of pieces. I heard the white pieces still grumble, even though the game was apparently long over. Ron was reading a quidditch magazine that belonged to Charlie and Harry was reading the potions book Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. Next to Harry’s pillow I saw the book they required for Transfiguration and grinned slightly.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Ron?” I asked, now looking at my son who was looking at the design of a new broomstick.

“Yeah, hey mum? Do you think we could get a Nimbus 2000? It’s the fastest broom in the world! I don’t mind giving the galleons I’ve saved as long as I can ride it every day,” Ron said enthusiastically, smiling from ear-to-ear.

My heart felt a little down when I looked at the price of the broom.

“Maybe later,” I said, smiling and messing up his hair.

Harry, who was now looking at Ron and myself smiled awkwardly, putting down his book of potions.

“Do you like the potions book?” I asked Harry.

“I do.”

Harry’s eyes didn’t meet mine and I sincerely thought he was lying, only not really well and decided to ignore it.

“And what did you think of Transfiguration?” I asked with raised eyebrows, moving my eyes over his way too thin arms uncomfortably.

“It’s great!” Harry said enthusiastically.

He seemed to want to say more, but he didn’t dare to and looked at Ron, who I saw nodding out the corner of my eyes.

“Only I can’t imagine turning a match into a needle, let stand a chair into a rabbit!” Harry exclaimed, sounding genuinely confused.  

“I can show you if you’d like.”

His eyes widened and I heard Ron laugh at Harry’s reaction. Just when I wanted to reprimand Ron for laughing at Harry, Harry laughed back at Ron.

 

Then, when Harry’s eyes met mine, he explained, “Ron explained to me how odd it is for you to learn that I don’t know one thing about magic. Even when I defeated Vo- I mean You-Know-Who.”

Shock was the first thing that crossed my mind. I knew Harry now knew everything my children knew, but it was still odd for us to hear him speak so casually about You-Know-Who.

Suddenly, Ron piped up and looked straight at me as if he remembered something.

“Oh mum! I asked Harry if he could remember what You-Know-Who looked like and…”

My heart stopped but Ron continued talking, “he said that all he remembers is a lot of green light, so maybe You-Know Who can turn himself into a…”

“No!” I said utterly shocked, stopping Ron in his sentence.

Ron just raised his eyebrows questioningly at me but Harry seemed to dive away from me immediately and I felt heart-broken once again. Then I moved to Harry’s bed, making sure I made very slow movements and sat down at the end of his bed. I extended my hand to Ron, who took my hand immediately and Harry, who slowly but calmly defroze from his defensive position. For a second he hesitated but then he placed his hand in my other waiting hand.

I let my eyes move from Harry to Ron, looking at both of them in a stern manner.

“Ron and Harry, I need to warn you about something. You cannot tell others what you just told me. I know you also don’t know this Ron, but there are certain spells that cause an eruption of light. And as you know Harry, You-Know-Who used the Killing Curse on your parents and you,” my voice broke, “when someone casts the Killing Curse, green light erupts from the tip of the wand. That green light you can remember Harry, is the light that is caused by a terrible curse, executed by a horrible, horrible monster.”

I shuddered once and looked from Ron to Harry, who both seemed perplexed by this information. For some reason I expected Harry to cry and burst out in tears, but instead he sat still and nodded only once. It broke my heart to see a boy so odd and in pain, while he didn’t even know it. A tear rolled over my cheek and I saw Harry’s eyes widening in shock.

“Please, Mrs. Weasley, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I’m sorry,” Harry pleaded so softly I had barely made out his words.

“I will be alright, Harry, thank you for your concern. Now, it is time for you to go to sleep!” I said, squeezing both of their hands gently.

 

“Mum, will you read us a story? Harry said that his aunt and uncle never read him a story!” Ron exclaimed indignant.

This didn’t surprise me one bit, but I nodded, smiling warmly at my youngest son. I released their hands, ushered them to get deep under the covers, took out my wand and accioed the book of The Tales of Beedle The Bard. While both Ron and Harry were putting away their books and magazines carefully, I opened the book and figured that Harry might want to hear all the stories, so I opened the first story of the book.

“This is a story called The Wizard and the Hopping Pot,” I said, while moving my eyes over the first lines of the story.

“This is a good one!” Ron said enthusiastically to Harry and he sat up straight at his bed, looking at me in anticipation.

“Wait! Mum, maybe the rest wants to hear this as well!” Ron exclaimed.

“Mom is going to read a tale!” Ron shouted through the whole house and after a few seconds I hear a few doors open and footsteps walking up the stairs.

Ginny, who was already in her pyjama’s entered with a sleepy look on her face. Fred and George also entered the room, Fred still in his clothes and George already wearing a pyjama bottoms and no socks. Ron had moved over, closer to the wall, to make room for Ginny, who had stepped into bed next to Ron, covering herself with the blanket as well. Fred plumped down at Ron’s foot end of the bed and Ginny and Ron just in time pulled their legs in so he didn’t plumped on their feet.

Harry saw this all happening with wide shocked eyes but followed Ron’s movement.

“Move over Harry, my feet are cold,” George said, making a gesture with his hand for Harry to move over, which Harry did even quicker now, with big eyes and a startled expression.

George took a bit of the blankets and pulled them over himself, now sitting close next to Harry, who seemed so flabbergasted I felt sorry for him. But if he was going to stay here for another month, he needed to get used to sharing everything, including his bed when it was time for a bedtime story.

“Are you comfy?” I asked them, making sure to not look at Harry too long.

“Yes, mum!” everyone responded at the same time as Harry said, “Yes, Molly.”

“Good! Now, since Harry doesn’t know any of the stories, I’m going to start with the first one. Telling all of them in the order of the book, so no discussions,” I said in a warning tone.

When Arthur and Bill appeared in the doorway, Arthur nodded and Bill waited patiently for me to begin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“The story of the Wizard and the Hopping Pot. There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbours. Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended that his potions, charms and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot. From miles around people came to him with their troubles, and the wizard was pleased to give his pot a stir and put things right.  
This well-beloved wizard lived to a goodly age, then died, leaving all his chattels to his only son. This son was of a very different disposition to his gentle father. Those who could not work magic were, to the son’s mind, worthless, and he had often quarrelled with his father’s habit of dispensing magical aid to their neighbours.

Upon the father’s death, the son found hidden inside the old cooking pot a small package bearing his name. He opened it, hoping for gold, but found instead a soft, thick slipper, much too small to wear, and with no pair. A fragment of parchment within the slipper bore the words “In the fond hope, my son, that you will never need it.”  
The son cursed his father’s age-softened mind, then threw the slipper back into the cauldron resolving to use it henceforth as a rubbish pail.

 

That very night a peasant woman knocked on the front door.  
“My granddaughter is afflicted by a crop of warts, sir,” she told him. “Your father used to mix a special poultice in that old cooking pot -”  
“Be gone!” cried the son. “What care I for you brat’s warts?”  
And he slammed the door in the old woman’s face.  
At once there came a loud clanging and banging from his kitchen. The wizard lit his wand and opened the door, and there, to his amazement, he saw his father’s old cooking pot: it had sprouted a single foot of brass, and was hopping on the spot, in the middle of the floor, making a fearful noise upon the flagstones. The wizard approached it in wonder, but fell back hurriedly when he saw that the whole of the pot’s surface was covered in warts.  
“Disgusting object!” he cried, and he tried firstly to vanish the pot, then to clean it by magic, and finally to force it out of the house. None of his spells worked, however, and he was unable to prevent the pot hopping after him out of the kitchen, and then following him up to bed, clanging and banging loudly on every wooden stair.  
The wizard could not sleep all night for the banging of the warty old pot by his bedside, and next morning the pot insisted upon hopping after him to the breakfast table.  _Clang, clang, clang,_  went the brass-footed pot, and the wizard had not even started his porridge when there came another knock on the door. An old man stood on the doorstep.

  
“‘Tis my old donkey, sir,” he explained. “Lost she is, or stolen and without her I cannot take my wares to market, and my family will go hungry tonight.”  
“And I am hungry now!” roared the wizard, and slammed the door upon the old man.  
Clang, clang, clang, went the cooking pot’s single brass foot upon the floor, but now its clamour was mixed with the brays of a donkey and human groans of hunger, echoing from the depths of the pot.  
“Be still. Be silent!” shrieked the wizard, but not all his magical powers could quieten the warty pot, which hopped at his heels all day, braying and groaning and clanging, no matter where he went or what he did.  
That evening there came a third knock upon the door, and there on the threshold stood a young woman sobbing as though her heart would break.  
“My baby is grievously ill,” she said. “Won’t you help us? Your father bade me come if troubled-”  
But the wizard slammed the door on her. And now the tormenting pot filled to the brim with salt water, and slopped tears all over the floor as it hopped, and brayed, and groaned, and sprouted more warts. Though no more villagers came to seek help at the wizard’s cottage for the rest of the week, the pot kept him informed of their many ills. Within a few days, it was not only braying and groaning and slopping and hopping and sprouting warts, it was also choking and retching, crying like a baby, whining like a dog, and spewing out bad cheese and sour milk and a plague of hungry slugs.  
The wizard could not sleep or eat with the pot beside him, but the pot refused to leave and he could not silence it or force it to be still.

  
At last the wizard could bear it no more. “Bring me all your problems, all your troubles and your woes!” he screamed, fleeing into the night, with the pot hopping behind him along the road into the village. “Come! Let me cure you, mend you and comfort you! I have my father’s cooking pot, and I shall make you well!”  
And with the foul pot still bounding along behind him, he ran up the street, casting spells in every direction.  
Inside one house the little girl’s warts vanished as she slept; the lost donkey was Summoned from a distant briar patch and set down softly in its stable; the sick baby was doused in dittany and woke, well and rosy. At every house of sickness and sorrow, the wizard did his best, and gradually the cooking pot beside him stopped groaning and retching, and became quiet, shiny and clean.  
“Well, Pot?” asked the trembling wizard, as the sun began to rise.  
The pot burped out the single slipper he had thrown to it, and permitted him to fit it on to the brass foot. Together, they set off back to the wizard’s house, the pot’s footstep muffled at last. But from that day forward, the wizard helped the villagers like his father before him, lest the pot cast off its slipper, and begin to hop once more…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When the story had ended, I saw all of my children smiling broadly. Arthur smiled at me as well and Bill nodded now, turning away to go back downstairs.

“Mum! Will you tell us another story?” Ginny asked softly.

“No, it is time for you to go to bed!” I said stern, yet not showing it on my face.

“But, Mum…” Ron started.

“No, Ron. Time to go to sleep! Ginny, Fred and George, off you go!” I made hand gestured towards the door, looking at all three of them and stood up as well.

“Goodnight, Mum,” Fred said, running after George, outside the room.

“Goodnight Fred, goodnight George! Ginny, if you ask your father nicely, I think he will tuck you in,” I suggested to my daughter.

“Yes, Mum. Thanks for the story.”  She hugged me and I hugged her back.

“Now, off you go!” I saw, moving her towards Arthur who was already holding out his hand for her.

“Goodnight Ron, goodnight Harry,” Ginny said quickly before walking to her own room.

“Goodnight Ginny,” both of them replied at the same time.

“Thank you for the story, Molly.”

“You are very welcome! If you are lucky I will tell you another tale tomorrow evening,” I said smiling, moving my hand towards his head to pet his head lovingly. Then, he flinched away, not as extreme as he did the first day I had met him, but still ever so slightly. Closing his eyes, moving his head back, bracing himself for impact. But I slowly moved further, resisting to stop and explain but I continued. I moved my hand over his hair and sent him a warm smile before kissing the top of his head.

“Goodnight, Harry.”

Now, Harry defroze and opened his eyes again. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Ron,” and I also placed a kiss on Ron’s head.

“Goodnight, Mum.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When I walked down the stairs, I saw Arthur following me and placed a hand on my shoulder. We entered the kitchen to get another cup of tea, where Bill stood with a letter in his hand, sending an unfamiliar owl away.

“Ah Dad, there you are! A letter just arrived for you and its addressing is kind of weird,” Bill said, handing over the letter to Arthur.

I looked at the addressing on the envelope.

 

_ONLY FOR THE EYES OF MR. WEASLEY_

 

_Mr. Weasley_

_Ottery St Catchpole, Devon_

_West Country,_

_England_

_FOR MR. WEASLEY’S EYES ONLY. NO OTHER LIVING CREATURE OR PERSON IS ALLOWED TO SEE THIS LETTER._

 

“That is interesting,” Arthur said, while starting to walk in the direction of his shed.

“Wait! What if it is dangerous?!” I exclaimed in shock. I was certainly allowed to read it. I am his wife and he cannot keep a secret for me. He will not do it.

“Sweetheart, as soon as I have read it, I will tell you everything if I think I need to. It may be work-related,” Arthur started while taking out his wand from his robes.

“Wait, Dad, before you open it, check it for handwriting-hiding spells and any other curses!” Bill said, sounding just a little afraid that Arthur couldn’t handle it.

“Way, ahead of you, son!” Arthur said and walked in the direction of the shed.

When I saw Scabbers, Ron’s rat follow him, I quickly took my wand and accioed the rat into my hand.

“No, you naughty rat. For no one’s eyes but Arthur’s! If I can’t see it, then you will never lay eyes on it!” I said to the rat who seemed to have fallen asleep in my hand.

But, I took it to its cage, the one we rarely used, and decided that I didn’t want it walking around the house at night, to prevent a possible chance for it to scare Harry. The rat now squeaked panic-y but I silenced the cage and poured Bill, Arthur and myself a cup of tea.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arthur

I wasn’t sure if this was from Dumbledore, but if he was, he wasn’t very tactical. He knew that I would do anything for him in order to prevent anything bad from happening, but simply sending me a letter with so much restrictions of people reading it, was anything but tactical.

I checked the envelope for spells and indeed a handwriting-hiding spell had been cast. The handwriting now changed into something I had seen before, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. After checking it for the rest of dangerous spells, charms and curses, which did not yield anything, I opened the letter carefully.

 

_FOR MR. WEASLEY’S EYES ONLY. NO OTHER LIVING CREATURE OR PERSON IS ALLOWED TO SEE THIS LETTER._

_Mr. Weasley,_

_I wish to speak with you tonight. It is about someone close to you who is in danger. I have plan to make sure everything will be fine and no harm will come to anyone, but I need your help! Meet me at in front of the Hogsmeade Post Office at eleven tonight. I will be wearing a Slytherin-green jacket and a black pair of pants. Once we meet, I will take you to my apartment where we can talk freely. Just a small warning: I have changed my appearance, but I assure you we are friends with the same cause. I have worked alongside you in the first wizarding war, where the famous first photograph of the phoenix was taken (summer of 1981)._

_Please, I am deeply worried._

_A friend._

_Burn it IMMEDIATELY after you read it._

 

 

I furrowed my brow, scratched my chin and thought back of the first photograph made of the phoenix. In my memory the first photograph of the phoenix species was made summer in 1973, exactly four years after my marriage with Molly. I wonder how…

My eyes moved over the line again and then it hit me.

The photograph that was taken of the original Order of the Phoenix. The one Molly and I had taken because we didn’t want the photograph to fall into the wrong hands and therefore endangering our children. That photograph was taken in the summer of 1981. Was it a member of the Order of the Phoenix? I could feel my heart pound in my chest at the sudden clarification.

 

I looked at my watch. It was now ten. I burned the letter and the envelope and headed for the house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long discussion with Molly about safety measures,  she finally agreed that I should go. I told Bill and Molly to contact them an hour later. If they hadn’t heard from me by then, they would inform Dumbledore and McGonagall immediately.

I apparated to the Hogsmeade apparation point and walked over to the Hogsmeade Post Office. Because of the clear night, I could see all the way in the distance. Afar I saw a tall man, about my length, lean against the post office building, wearing a greenish jacket and a dark pair of pants. I walked closer, with my hand tight around my wand in my robes, ready to take it out if needed. A few small beads of sweat appeared on my forehead.

The man had seen me coming all the way and narrowed his eyes once I was finally near him.

“Arthur Weasley?” the man asked, his voice deep and low.

The man, whose face was covered by a hood and shadow for the lack of light in this place, also seemed a little bit nervous and for some reason it calmed me down.

“Yes,” I said plain, keeping my voice nice and even while straightening my back, as if to radiate power and confidence, but in reality I held on to my wand like it was a lifeline.

“On what exact date did you marry your wife?” the stranger asked.

I didn’t smile at the question. But I did find it somewhat amusing, because it was easy enough to search for it in the ministry’s documents. And if the man had suspected me to be someone different, he would have a little clue if I didn’t know unless the impersonator studied really well. So I decided to play his little game.

“The ninth of June, 1969.”

“Right. Do you know the plan?” the man asked, moving his head a little bit down, so that his face was still covered as he took a step forward.

“Yes, we will go to your apartment, where we can talk freely about something you worry about.”

“Yes. Now, take my arm. I’ll apparate us there,” the man said solemn.

With my heart beating in my throat, I took his extended arm with my left hand, because the right one was still tightly grasping my wand.

I closed my eyes when I felt the pull.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When the moving stopped, I opened my eyes immediately and released the man’s arm. I was in a small living room with white-run coloured walls, brown furniture and a few cracks in the ceiling and walls. The living room, with adjacent kitchen, had only two doors and was lit by over ten candles and nothing more. The small wooden dinner table was just large enough for two, but in the corner of the living room against the small window, a tiny sitting area was placed. A steaming pot of tea was already of the coffee table. The man now took his hood off and for some reason I thought I knew him. He certainly looked familiar. Then, the man stepped away from me and took his wand. I instantly drew mine and pointed it at him. Now, as much as the time had sped up when I drew my wand, so slow it was going now. The man was apparently startled and his knees seemed to give out from all the stress. Beads of sweat were clear for anyone to see on his whole face and he seemed anything but stable.

“Arthur, it is me, Remus. Remus Lupin,” the man said while lowering his wand immediately.

My eyes widened at the sound of his voice and after hearing his words. This man could definitely be Remus Lupin. Definitely.

“I am just going to reverse the transformation, you can point your wand at me if you feel uncomfortable,” the man suggested.

I narrowed my eyes only just, staring closely into his pleading eyes and then I nodded. The man who claimed to be Remus Lupin moved his wand slowly to his own face, mumbling all kinds of reverse spells and lifting the colouring of his clothing.

Suddenly a whole other man stood in front of me, smiling awkwardly. The scars along his face seemed exactly like the ones Remus had and his voice and choice of words was exactly the same as in my memory of him.

 

“Arthur, please. Make yourself at home. I am sorry for having to meet you like this. But I have good reason to be… how to put it… careful.” His eyes radiated worry and reluctance.

He extended his hand and after the first shock of surprise, I calmed down and shook his hand.

“Remus, you are worrying me now. Please tell me what this is about.”

“Before I do, there are a few things I need to check with you. Just to be sure, you see, I am risking my own life here.”

He had sounded so serious that I wondered what had been going on with him. He gestured towards the coffee table and I followed him to it. He sat down in the brown leather chair that was ripped, near the small window. I sat down on the chair next to him that looked exactly the same.

“Very well then, check me,” I said, feeling restless in my chair and still holding on to my wand.

“Would you mind me pointing my wand at you to check you for any concealment charms, of any kind?” Remus asked calm.

I thought about that for a second and shook my head.

“I have no problem with it, but as soon as you do something else, I will curse you,” I warned clearly.

“I understand. I will begin slowly now, okay?” he asked, waiting with raising his wand before I nodded.

I nodded and he raised his wand and pointed it at me. I heard him speak the reverse charms of the concealment charms clearly, as to assure me that he didn’t do anything else. After a few tingling jolts running over my skin as a result from the charms he cast on me, Remus nodded and put his wand in his chair.

 

“Arthur, I thank you for coming. Now, before I tell you anything, I want you to make a wizard oath. I won’t ask for an unbreakable vow, knowing you would never agree to it,” I nodded, because I would never do that, “the wizarding oath will contain a promise of you and I not telling anyone about this conversation. We can both suggest punishments I think, is that agreeable?” Remus offered.

“I want to be able to tell my wife,” I stated.

Remus furrowed his brows, while leaning forward slowly to get the cup of tea and pour himself a cup. After raising the tea pot to me, silently asking if I wanted some as well, I nodded and he poured me a cup, placing it in front of me.

“I will allow you to tell your wife, on the condition of you two using a silencing spell and being all alone, not surrounded by any living creature, that includes owls, rats, toads or any other living creature, human, wizard etcetera.”

This was the second time he mentioned living creature opposed to normal, just humans and I wondered if it had something to do with a living creature.

“Agreed,” I answered.

“Very well. Will you do the honours?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the oath was taken, Remus seemed to relax slightly and leaned back in his chair. I finally took the time to look at him closely, now trusting him enough to not attack me. Remus Lupin looked more pale and tired than ever, like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Arthur, I need to tell you something important, because like I explained in the letter, I believe someone in your care is in danger. But before I do that, I need to give you some background information starting at my days at Hogwarts.”

I took a sip of my tea, it was a sweet flavoured tea, but I didn’t recognize the flavour necessarily.

“Alright,” I gestured him to begin.

“I was nearly not allowed to go to Hogwarts because when I was young, I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback. I am a werewolf since I was four years old. Albus Dumbledore allowed me to go to school, building a place where I could go to when I had to transform without endangering any of the other students. He built a tunnel from Hogwarts to the Shrieking Shack, where I went every full moon to transform. The villagers of Hogsmeade heard the noise of me biting and scratching myself, and thought that they were hearing violent spirits. I did everything I could to keep it a secret from my friends at Hogwarts, but as you know my friends were very nosy. They found out that I was a werewolf in second year. While I didn’t know what they were doing in times I wasn’t with them, in fifth year they showed me. All three of them had become Animagi. Unregistered of course.”

Remus stopped for a second to take a sip from his tea. My face had turned from a listening ear to sympathetic. Even though I didn’t know where the story was going, I could see that it had been hell for Remus. It also explained his reoccurring weakness and scars.

“Because it was too dangerous for them to be with me during my transformations in human form, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew had become Animagi. Just to be able to join me during my transformations, to make it easier for me.”

I heard much emotion in his melancholic words, but Remus smiled at me with a straight face.

“James Potter became a stag, we called him Prongs. Sirius Black became a large black dog who we named Padfoot and Peter Pettigrew became a rat, who we called Wormtail. They called me Moony.”

Remus paused again, taking another sip of his tea. I followed his example and wondered where this story was going.

 

“When Lily and James defied You-Know-Who they were put on his list. He wanted to kill James and Lily so badly. So James and Lily went to Dumbledore and asked him for protection. He put a Fidelius charm on their house and made Sirius the Secret-Keeper. So when James and Lily were murdered, it was logical for everyone to assume that Sirius betrayed them, not that I could ever imagine him doing that, because he’d rather die for them than selling them out to You-Know-Who, but that is beside the point. Sirius Black was the only one who could’ve told because Lily and James never left the house. On the night of James’ and Lily’s murder, not one week after the Fidelius charm was placed on their house, Sirius Black was accused of blowing up a street, and killing 12 muggles in the process, plus Peter Pettigrew.”

Now, Remus looked at me with wide eyes, as if I should have an epiphany now. I shrugged and watched his reaction closely.

“Or so the ministry thought. The ministry only found a right index finger as the last remains of Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was condemned to Azkaban without a trial for betraying James and Lily and killing those 13 people. And I believed all of that to be true. Until the article that was published one day ago on the front page of the Daily Prophet. But before I am going to show you the whole reason of you being here, I am going to show you a photograph of my three friends in their Animagi form.”

Remus rose from his seat and walked over the kitchen, where he opened one of the cupboards. He took out an old-looking picture frame and also brought yesterday’s Daily Prophet. He studied the picture in the frame first and after what felt like a minute he handed me the picture. I saw exactly what he had described, a stag, a black dog, and a rat. The stag held his head proud, rising his antlers high in the air. The dog was barking, it almost seemed as if the dog was laughing and I could see Sirius in it. Then I moved to the rat, who was on the stag’s back. The rat looked familiar somehow. When I looked harder and thought back of my history with rats, I only knew Scabbers. And funny enough, that rat looked exactly like Scabbers. I had seen many rats, all belonging to other people but this rat was exactly the same! I laughed at the coincidence but when my eyes met Remus’, he looked anything but joyful. Now, he handed me the Daily Prophet.

“Do you recognize anything in particular? The rat maybe?” Remus said, his voice now dark and deep instead of his previous calm voice.

 

I moved my eyes over the picture on the Daily Prophet and the picture Remus had handed me. It was indeed the same rat, except the rat on the picture in the Daily Prophet missed his right index finger. The one that was found on the street the night James and Lily were murdered. And then the story’s full impact hit me.

“This can’t be,” I stuttered disbelieving.

“It is him. And for some reason Peter Pettigrew went into hiding in your family. The one who is responsible for Harry’s parents’ death. The same Harry who you and your family are now taking care of, for a reason I do not understand.”

Remus seemed weak, yet so angry that made him more powerful than I thought I could see. I paused before I answered his unspoken question. But I believed him, so he had the right to know.

“Harry was beaten and abused by his muggle aunt and uncle.”

“WHAT?!” Remus shot up from his seat, his whole demeanour radiating anger and hopelessness.

“How could that happen? Who is responsible? Is he okay? How did-”

“He is fine now. He is mentally more broken than he physically is. But that is not the problem right now. Please don’t worry about that. Molly takes good care of his wounds and my children are really kind to him.”

This calmed Remus down, but he was still shaking with anger. His shaking hand moved forward to his cup of tea which he now finished.

“We need to make sure that Harry is safe. As soon as possible.”

 

Then, an owl tapped onto the window. Remus raised his eyebrows, clearly not expecting an owl this late, but he gave the owl a treat after taking the letter from it.

“Sirius has responded,” Remus said before opening the envelope quickly. After he read it twice, he handed me the letter.

 

_Moony,_

_I’m glad you finally see sense. I would never ever…_

_I can’t exactly get out of here. But I can still howl whenever I wish, even if the moon isn’t there, if you catch my drift. You need to inform the people who take care of Prongslet, carefully. Or you need to involve Big D or Minnie and you have to do it soon. Our pup is in danger, Moony! You better get your ass out of that shitty apartment of yours and save him. Immediately!_

_I am able to take my place whenever you want me too, but I need a wolf at the beach._

_Yours,_

_Padfoot_

 

“I presume Prongslet is codename for Harry?” I asked.

Remus nodded solemn.

“I think it is ridiculous that you involved Sirius Black.”

“Excuse me?” Remus now exclaimed, sounding genuinely surprised by my statement.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I can remember Sirius as a hothead who does everything before thinking. If I read his letter carefully, he believes he is able to escape from Azkaban. You have to admit, that sounds ridiculous,” I urged.

Remus was silent for half a minute and then he came to the same conclusion I did. “You are right. But what do I respond?”

“You tell him to stay put and that if everything is going according to plan, he will be out soon, the legal way and he doesn’t have to run when he gets out. Then he-” I stopped to think, I needed to trick Sirius Black into staying in Azkaban, “just tell him something that makes him stay!”

Remus furrowed his brows, thinking, “Like that he is able to spend as much time with Harry as he wants to if he gets out, pardoned by the Ministry. That is what I’ll write. He’ll never endanger Harry that way. He’d do anything to see Harry again, non-stop,” Remus said while a light smile appeared on his scarred lips.

“That sounds good,” I said, smiling back.

“So what is the plan?” Remus asked, slowly sitting back down in his chair.

“I think I know something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,   
> This is unbetaed. But I will ask my beta M (who is betaing my multichap Dramione story to beta this as well, since M is a perfect beta)!  
> Don’t expect regular updates, but do expect them to be long and well-filled.  
> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE STORY WITHIN THIS STORY! This all belongs to the creator of this gorgeous world, J.K. Rowling.   
> Lots of love,  
> Aimee
> 
> Ps. For the ones who immediately knew that in the original Harry Potter Molly and Arthur aren’t the ones that took the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix, in this story they did join the first order and took the picture. Just so you know!


	5. Chapter 5

#  ** Chapter 5 **

**2 August**

Arthur

Once I left Remus’ apartment, I had apparated home. When I entered the living room, where Molly was waiting together with Bill and Charlie, they all looked more than relieved to see me.

After I explained that I only could tell Molly, Charlie and Bill went upstairs and Molly and I were left alone. I placed the night spells on the house, to make sure no one could enter or leave without me knowing about it. I also didn’t want Peter Pettigrew to get suspicious, so I told Molly I would tell her tomorrow, winking just once and she followed without a single protest. I guided her to the bedroom, closed the bedroom door and drew my wand. After Molly sat down on the bed I casted non-penetrative, soundproofing and protective spells on our dark bedroom, all of them slightly lit the bedroom for a short amount of time.

My wife’s face stood worried and she frowned in anticipation. Her shoulders stood tensed and I could feel my heart beat in my throat as well.

“Molly, the one who wanted to meet me was Remus Lupin. He told me…”

 

After I had told Molly Remus’ story she had looked shocked. I had taken a copy of Remus’ picture of his Animagi friends with the promise to destroy it once Molly had seen it and I also took the newspaper with me. She was baffled and stood up resolutely to draw her wand and march out of the room to force the rat we called Scabbers to take its original shape. Quickly, I rose to my feet to stop her, because we had a plan.

“Mollywobbles, please listen to me. Remus and I have a plan.”

She sighed loudly and stopped in front of our bedroom door.

“Then tell me now and don’t leave anything out.”

“Remus and I thought of all kinds of options. But we decided that tomorrow Remus will bring Professor Dumbledore, Minerva and Kingsley Shacklebolt here for a cup of tea around two. Bill and Charlie will also be here just for extra protection. We will know for sure that Peter Pettigrew wants to be there when they arrive and then, we catch him. He cannot leave the house because of the anti-apparation wards Professor Dumbledore will place the second everyone is here. Then we can force him back into his human state and confront him. Because Kingsley is an auror, his memories will be searched for alterations and once the ministry finds out there hasn’t been any, our memories will also be checked and showed in court. We also may need to testify under the influence of veritaserum. Are you up for that?” I asked, hoping just a little for her to say yes so she could be by my side and also hoping just a little for her to say no, so that she would never have to be in danger.

“Of course I will be there. But where will the kids go? I don’t want them in the house if this is happening,” she replied business-like.

“We have two options, we can send them to the Lovegoods, or to your aunt Muriel. No one would ever suspect us of sending them to her and the Selwyn house is more than well protected…” I suggested.

I hoped that Molly would refuse her father’s sister’s house as an option because she was a horrible person. Muriel Ruth Selwyn (née Prewett) was always loud and offended people all the time for the craziest of reasons. To make matters worse, she never apologized for it and no matter how much money she married in to, she was still as rude as ever.

Molly balled her hands into a fist.

“The Lovegoods place isn’t safe enough.”

I thought about that for a second and I couldn’t disagree. “You are right.”

Molly only nodded in response and she was clearly overthinking everything I told her.

“How will we prove it? If it all seems to be true, how will we make the Ministry believe us?” Molly interceded, not responding to my previous housing suggestion.

“Remus and I also thought of that. When Peter Pettigrew was allegedly murdered, he was awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class and that, together with his wand and his cut-off finger were given to his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew. They will still have it and once we can retrieve the finger, Ministry Officials will investigate and see that it is a match. And when they will question Pettigrew under the influence of Veritaserum, they will come to the same conclusion Remus and I did, he is guilty.”

 

“Very well,” my wife muttered, worry sounding through her voice so clearly.

I put my arms around her when she sighed deeply. “I will Floo call my aunt Muriel that way we have that arranged already. But we send them away by ten the latest, I want to be well prepared!”

“Yes, sweetheart,” I replied before kissing her cheek.

“This is ridiculous, a murderer into our house…” she muttered while releasing herself from my hug and walking to the small fireplace near the window of our bedroom.

She took a bit of floo powder and sat down on her knees, bowing with her head into the flames.

“Aunt Muriel?” I heard her say.

 

Muriel

“Lady Selwyn, Kipper is sorry to wake his Ladyship but your niece, Mrs. Weasley calls for Ladyship. Mrs. Weasley says it is urgent!”

The first feeling that surged through my head was jealousy. My brother was only blessed with one daughter and two sons, but I wasn’t able to conceive any children. Molly Prewett, now Weasley, was blessed with seven children, and from what I’d read in the newspapers, plus one. The Daily Prophet had depicted a photograph of Harry Potter joining the Weasley family. The woman, who was so very lucky had rubbed her children into my face. To my deepest sadness I wasn’t able to conceive and when the love of my life died just after my fiftieth birthday, I’d never felt more alone. Lachlan had left me alone in this distant and cold world.

My niece always had so much going on, finding me only so annoying and intruding her perfect child-rich life that I couldn’t even fathom what she could possibly want now.

 

So what did that woman want? She never accepted anything I offered her and now she needed my help at, I looked at the clock opposite of my bed, 01:30 in the night?! I became worried instantly and even though I could hear my old bones cracking under the strain of getting out of bed, I got up and hurried to the fireplace near my bed where a familiar face was seen. My feet were freezing immediately and I urged my house-elf to get me some socks. Kipper, my house-elf, helped me sit down on the just placed chair in front of it and hurried off to get me some socks.

“Molly, what is the matter?” I said, looking at my niece’s saggy face filled with worry.

“Aunt Muriel, I need your help. Tomorrow, something dangerous will happen and Arthur and I would like you to take the kids into your house, so that they will be safe until everything is done and safe again.”

Her voice had sounded pleading but even so, I wasn’t going to accept looking after those little twin brats without them apologizing to me first.

“What sort of dangerous thing is happening, Molly?” I asked her while my voice croaked.

“As you might have read in the Daily Prophet, we are taking care of Harry Potter and we believe he is in danger in our home, at least until we do a thorough search of it.”

I grunted at her even richer life now she took care of Harry Potter as well and I sighed deeply before asking, “Will Harry Potter come as well?”

“Yes, aunt Muriel. Please.”

“For how long do I have to take care of the brats?” I muttered.

“Just for tomorrow,” was the reply.

“I was going to meet with the Zabini’s later. But I will send my house-elf to cancel.”

“Thank you, aunt Muriel,” she replied simply.

“And I want those awful twins to apologize for what they did two Christmases ago.”

“Sure.”

“What time will you bring them?”

“At 9:30 if that is alright with you.”

“Of course, do you want me to keep them in Selwyn house of the vacation house Shell Cottage near the beach?”

I knew that beside the fact that they had so many children, they never had money to go on holiday, something I had offered to pay for them every Christmas. I had the money and the place to provide a nice holiday for them, and they had the people but no money. That was working out fine until two Christmases ago, the twins Fred and George bullied me so often that I didn’t find it funny anymore, I felt banished and unwanted.

I had taken the kids on more than one occasion to Shell Cottage our vacation house next to the beach, but before it was restored. Now, I had decorated it to my own taste and found myself going there more often than I usually did, especially on sunny days. Only feeling more and more alone than I was before I went there, having no one to share the lovely day with.

My niece’s questions pulled me out of my thoughts.

“How well protected is Shell Cottage?”

“Nearly as protected as Selwyn house, but Shell Cottage is under Fidelius now,” I answered honestly.

“Oh, since when?” my nieces’ surprised voice asked now.

“Since last week, my Seer told me it would come in handy in the near future.”

“Shell Cottage, please.”

“I will see you at Selwyn house at 9:30. From there I will take them to Shell cottage.”

“Thank you very much, aunt Muriel,” to my own surprise I heard her genuine gratitude and I wondered what the real reason was that she became so scared of what was about to happen.

Maybe I didn’t like my niece anymore, but I would always help them if that is what they needed. That is what families do.

 

**3 August**

Harry

I turned around to lay on my other side when a jolt of pain moved through my arm. I blinked a few times to rid the blurry vision of what was hurting me, and the sight of old greenish bruises made me sigh softly and close my eyes again.

My bed at the Weasley’s was so comfortable and last night when Ron had assured me that it was alright that we could sleep in, I couldn’t believe my ears. So when I woke up early I knew that I could turn around and continue sleeping. But now my thoughts had moved back to the Dursleys, I couldn’t sleep anymore. I turned again so I lied on my back, staring at the ceiling, which was blurry because I wasn’t wearing my glasses yet.

The sound of a door opening, followed by a pair of footsteps made me look at the door immediately.

Mrs. Weasley stood in the door opening with a smile on her face. Then I grabbed my glasses to be ready to do whatever Mrs. Weasley wanted me to, like making breakfast.

“Good morning, Harry! Did you sleep well?” Mrs. Weasley asked softly while cautiously slow laying her hand on Ron’s shoulder.

“Whazzamatter?” Ron mumbled sleepily.

“I slept well, thank you. How did you sleep?” I asked Mrs. Weasley softly.

“My night was well, thank you for asking. I have a surprise for you,” Mrs. Weasley sent both Ron and me a smile but somehow it didn’t feel truly genuine.

“Mum, it’s too early for surprises unless it’s a Nimbus 2000,” Ron grumbled, half sitting up straight half hiding under the covers.

“You are going to Aunt Muriel, to the beach. But you can’t tell the others until we’re there, that is very important, alright?” her tone was very stern now and I quickly nodded.

“Harry, you best go shower now,” she motioned towards the door and I hurriedly got up to go to the bathroom.

“Ron, you can shower in 5 minutes. You both be ready to leave at 9:20.”

“But Mum, _why_ are we going to Great-Aunt Muriel? You hate her,” Ron replied a little confused.

“Ronald Weasley, that is not true! Harry, quickly and shower!” she turned to me when I stood still in the hallway.

~~~~~Darkness~~~~~~~~

9:20

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley and I were standing in front of the fireplace in the living room. We were waiting for Mr. Weasley and Bill to arrive so they could escort us to the Great-Aunt Muriel, to go to the beach.

“Ginny, I have packed two bottles of 24-hour sun block, Fred, straighten your shirt and Percy where is your wand?” Mrs. Weasley asked Percy, who was engrossed in a book.

I looked at Percy, who hadn’t even heard his mother talking to him. When Charlie nudged his brother, Percy finally looked up.

Charlie motioned for Percy to look at Mrs. Weasley, who raised his eyebrows questioningly at his mother.

“Sorry, Mum. I didn’t hear what you said,” Percy said, quickly closing his book.

“Where is your wand?” Mrs. Weasley asked with a sudden shrillness in her voice.

It reminded me instantly to the shrieking Aunt Petunia always did when I’d done something wrong and an unwilling cold jolt ran over my arms.

Now that I looked at her face I noticed that it stood distorted and a little worried. At breakfast when Mrs. Weasley had hurried us to finish our plates, no one had noticed her stress because just like me all the others were happy about the upcoming surprise and no one dared to speak about it. But now everyone seemed to hear the slight panic in her voice and looked around confused and wondering.

“I don’t know, you keep all our wands away during summer,” Percy stated, his tone hinted towards suspicion of some sorts.

“Do you know how to cast an airway clearance spell?” Mrs. Weasley asked Percy.

“Yes, _Anapneo_ ,” Percy said, now with a curious look on his face.

“Good, then here is your wand,” Mrs. Weasley said while handing Percy his wand.

Immediately Fred and George started to complain about wanting to have their wands as well, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t hear any of it.

“Bill, Arthur! It is time to go!” Mrs. Weasley yelled to the stairs after looking at the clock anxiously.

“Coming!”

 

It didn’t take them long to arrive in the living room, but both of them looked a bit red, like they’d been doing something that cost a lot of strength.

“Let’s go,” Mr. Weasley said.

 

**Selwyn House**

Arthur

Once everyone was in the living room of Selwyn house, I double checked for Peter Pettigrew’s presence and sighed in relief.

The inside of Selwyn House was neat and old. The dark brown wooden floor shone like the sun and I guessed that aunt Muriel had her house-elf polish it regularly. Many portraits of mountains hung in the living room. When I had come here for the first time, aunt Muriel had explained to me that Selwyn house was decorated with depictions of most Selwyn mountains, because Selwyn was also the name of a mountain range in the Canadian Rockies.

The house was further decorated with a beige, sand-coloured curtains that had a touch of dark blue. Other than the paintings of mountains, nothing much was present in the living room beside books and flowers. Aunt Muriel loved flowers and on every table, a bouquet of various flowers stood.

The flowers corresponded to the furniture and I saw recurring themes in the flowers and furniture. Everything matched to something else in the living room.

 

Then I looked at Molly, who forced the twins to apologize to aunt Muriel for their bad behaviour in the past and introduced her to Harry, who she was happy to meet. Harry seemed like he didn’t know how to react, so instead he stood still and said nothing. I felt a soft ache appear in my heart, looking at his discomfort. Then, Molly took aunt Muriel aside to explain a few things about Harry and as to why they needed to be here.

Quickly I motioned the twins to come closer, while keeping an eye out that Molly wouldn’t see.

I took them by their shoulders, and Bill immediately covered Molly’s view to me and the twins.

“Boys, listen to me very carefully,” I said, giving them both a very serious look so that they would know that this was serious.

Fred opened his mouth but I shook my head at him. “Not now, Fred. This is very important, Harry is in danger and I want you to be able to protect him if anything happens,” I whispered while handing them back their wands.

They took their wands and put them in their trousers with half a smile on their faces; both the joy of having their wands and the impact of the news I’d given them hadn’t fully sunk in yet.

“You are going to Shell Cottage, at the sea, and you will be safe there, but if anything happens, I want you to protect Ron, Harry and your sister. Am I clear?” I said, making sure to use my stern voice and look.

“Wait, dad, Harry is in danger?” George asked while both the twins’ eyes had widened. Fred’s face wanted to turn to look at Harry, but I grabbed him soft but clear by his chin to turn him back to me. Not wanting to lose their focus once I had it.

“Yes,” not wanting to elaborate further I continued, “you are both good with spells and I trust you will do your best to protect him. Now do you promise to only use this when it is necessary to protect someone?” I asked quickly, knowing I needed to hurry up.

Both Fred and George’s face looked serious now and then they nodded at the same time.

“Yes, dad,” George whispered while Fred whispered at the same time, “you can count on us.”

 

“Arthur, they are leaving, what are you doing there whispering?” Molly’s voice sounded shrill again and I quickly rose to my feet and patted both of the twins on their shoulders.

I looked at Percy once, who I had instructed as well, and in reply he sent me a promising nod while his hand touched his wand in his pocket.

After I patted Ron and Harry’s head, I kissed Ginny on her forehead and stood next to Charlie and Molly. Then, I placed a grateful kiss on aunt Muriel’s cheek and saw them disappearing two by two in the green flames.

When aunt Muriel steps into the fireplace last, she furrows her eyebrows, as if she’s debating whether to say something or keep her mouth shut.

“Molly and Arthur, I know we haven’t always gotten along, but I can assure you that they will be safe with me,” she pleaded.

Just when I wanted to respond, she raised her nose high and proud and let the floo powder drop to the floor.

“Shell Cottage.”

 

**Lupin Residence**

Remus

It was 1:20 when I got home with the groceries I’d bought, just to keep myself busy and entertained until 2:15, the time I would be at the Burrow. Arthur and I arranged that I would arrive fifteen minutes later, so all of them could surround Peter before I entered and closed the fireplace behind me.

With my hands full with groceries I entered the building, smelling that Mrs. Baker was cooking cauliflower again. I thought of the old woman of 22B that made cauliflower every Saturday and today, the third of August 1991 wasn’t any different.

While walking the stairs up to the top floor, I passed 22C and 24C and took the last stairs to the 22D and 24D apartments. I put the bag of groceries on my arms and took out my key to apartment 22D.

While opening the door to my apartment the only thing I could smell was Mrs. Baker’s cauliflower and I couldn’t feel the energy to be angry. I walked to the open kitchen and placed the bags on the counter while thinking to go over all the transformation spell books one more time before heading to the Weasley’s. When I put away my milk and cheese, I look at the crack at the kitchen wall in front of me, shaking my head at the destruction I caused.

 

After storing all the food, I fold the bags in its smallest shape and place it on top of the kitchen cabinet. I hang my coat at the coat hanger on the door and want to walk to my bedroom where my books on transfiguration are stored in an invisible closet. When opening my bedroom door, I suddenly hear a *crack*.

 

“Moony,” a raspy voice sounded and abruptly I pointed my wand at the source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the cliff-hanger you guys *blush*.  
> BUT I CANNOT BELIEVE how many followers and favs this story has! You are really spoiling me here! :$  
> Now, I’m sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to give you a Christmas present. And 3700 words is not that bad right?  
> I hope you’ll let me know what you think of this chapter. I am of course always open to constructive criticism and ideas!  
> Also, I hope you liked the depth I’ve freely given Molly’s aunt Muriel. I always want to believe that people act like they do for a reason, and the reason given in this chapter is, hopefully a satisfying one for you guys! 
> 
> Merry Christmas,   
> And in case I don’t post another chapter before 2018, Happy New Year.   
> May all your dreams come true and all your wishes heard.
> 
> Lots of love, 
> 
> Aimee Dara Lyon


	6. Darkness Chapter 6

#  ** Chapter 6 **

**3 August**

**Lupin Residence**

Remus

“Moony,” a raspy voice sounded and abruptly I pointed my wand at the source.

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” I yelled and I could see a hit.

Looking to my right, my eyes fell on the black hair and the grey eyes I had missed every single day, I had missed him. His face was hollower than ever, but still dog-like and oh-so-familiar to me.

Then I suddenly felt two arms around me, hugging me as tight as possible. I couldn’t even remember lifting the Body-Bind curse, but I had apparently lifted it as soon as I recognized him.

“Moony, it’s me,” the raspy voice next to my ear sounded again.

Tears immediately prickled in my eyes because I couldn’t believe it.

“P-Padfoot?” I stuttered. Not knowing if it was real.

The arms released me from the tight hug and he held my shoulders firm, moving his head backwards to give me a good look.

I was frozen in my place and couldn’t move. I looked straight into the face of Sirius Black. The same Sirius Black who had been incarcerated up until a few hours ago.

Before I could decide whether or not that incarceration was important, my eyes moved over his whole demeanour, which almost shouted exhaustion.

He looked unhealthy to say the least. His skin had this pale grey colour, as if it was rotting from within. He had lost all his normal body fat and now was even thinner than a skeleton, so to speak. There were black circles around his eyes and his cheeks were so hollow one could lay an egg in it.

All the signs of the Dementors were showing so prominent that before I even knew what I was doing, I walked to the storage cupboard and took out the bar of chocolate I’d bought and placed it in his hand.

 

Maybe I should yell at him for escaping Azkaban, for being impatient, irresponsible and on the run. But I’d known the second Arthur told me, reminded me of Sirius’ heart and character. The most impatient, passionate, stupid man on earth. I should be angry at him for risking to lose his freedom once again. But I couldn’t say the words. I could only smile at him. I could only feel the warmth that suddenly filled my heart, radiating to every limb in my body. I could only feel relieved and happy. Only now I could accept that I had been missing him for so long, because the joy inside of me was overwhelming.

 

He raised his right eyebrow questioningly high, but took the chocolate and took a big bite from it.

I don’t know how many minutes passed, because it felt like hours, but slowly, the awareness began to dawn and the happiness disappeared. I had doubted him somehow, even though I knew he would never betray Lily and James. I felt…

“Padfoot, I am so incredibly sorry,” I said, barely a whisper.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks now and I let them go. I had betrayed him by not trusting him, though never giving up on him at the same time.

“I didn’t know what to believe anymore, they… I didn’t know. I’m so sorry, Padfoot! Will you ever be able to forgive me?”

“Moony, I was never angry at you. I blamed myself for all of this,” he said, placing his hand tightly around my shoulder again, comforting me.

“But now you know the truth about _him_ ,” he added, his voice now filled with pure venom and hatred.

Not saying anything, I nodded because I knew exactly how he felt. I was so angry that I could’ve killed Peter with my bare hands as soon as I knew.

 

My veins filled with anger, the paralyzing kind of anger. I stood there, not being able to move for the second time. Sirius threw the empty chocolate bar wrapping on the coffee table and stepped forward. His grey eyes stared deep into my eyes after which he placed his hands around my face, cupping it, and said, “Moony. I’ve come to help you. We are going to kill him and make sure Harry is never hurt again. We are going to be there for Harry, like we promised James and Lily we would. And we are going to do it now.”

Then he let go of me, and looked around.

“Where is my wand?”

**The Burrow**

Molly

I tried my best not to think about the Animagus-rat that was now in its cage, sleeping. Or pretending to sleep. Last night, I felt so angry that I couldn’t force myself to close my eyes because that murderer had been in our home for so long. And so endangering my kids, all of them. The thought made me boiling with rage but soon we would provide him justice.

 

Arthur, Bill, Charlie and I divided the tasks that needed to be done. We wanted to clean the house, but also prepare for all of the possible outcomes of this afternoon.

Charlie and I made sure that any weapon that Peter Pettigrew could use once he was back in his human form, were safely locked away, in the name of cleaning the house and preparing for our guests. We hadn’t addressed any of them by name so that we didn’t scare him off, and I was glad that I could check in on him every few minutes, still locked in the cage.

Arthur and Bill were also busy ‘cleaning’ the rest of the house, getting rid of any of the toys laying around in the kitchen and garden. Arthur claimed loud and clear that it was nice enough weather to sit outside, so the garden chairs were cleaned and set in a welcoming setting. But beside cleaning the garden, they were setting up wards that no one could pass, and could only be activated and deactivated by Bill because he’d used many of these spells at Gringotts’ Wizarding Bank and was the most experienced with them. Our house was going to be a prison.

 

We couldn’t explain everything to Bill and Charlie because Arthur and Remus had made a wizard’s oath, we only explained the things that we could and so they were more cautious and suspicious to anything out of the ordinary. Too soon the clock stroke 2, and I couldn’t be more nervous.

I was afraid that people were going to get hurt, and that Pettigrew would get away and tell everything he knew to other death eaters.

“Arthur! Bill! It is time!” I yelled while motioning to Charlie to make a large pot of tea.

Charlie hurried to the cleaned kitchen and came back immediately after he set the kettle to boil on the fire with his wand in his hand.

 

All cups of tea were neatly standing ready in the living room, and Arthur, Charlie, Bill and I were anxiously looking at the fireplace.

The clock ticked and ticked and when the clock said 2:05 exactly, the fireplace went off. The first one to step out was Albus Dumbledore, cloaked in purple robes and with a friendly smile on his face. He was followed by Minerva McGonagall dressed in her usual green robes, with her hair tied back in a tight knot and Kingsley Shacklebolt dressed in auror robes and a calm expression on his face.

Since we’d agreed to Remus to arrive fifteen minutes later, not to scare Pettigrew away immediately, I didn’t expect the floo to go off almost immediately after Kingsley.

Out stepped a pale man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair. His robes were, like his hair, in sharp contrast with his skin, deep black. The potions professor from Hogwarts stood behind Kingsley Shacklebolt, looking around slowly and not saying anything. Severus Snape stood in our living room.

 

Before I could stammer anything, Bill had raised his wand ever so slightly at his ex-potions professor.

But then Albus Dumbledore stepped forward to shake my hand and so standing in front of the wand Bill pointed at Snape.

“Molly and Arthur, I hope you don’t mind that I have invited Severus, he too loves to hear how Harry is doing,” Albus explained his eyes twinkling behind his glasses, before shaking Arthurs’, Bill’s and Charlie’s hand too.

Of course I didn’t believe a word Albus just said but I nodded nonetheless.

“I didn’t know that that was what we agreed on, but of course you are welcome, Severus,” Arthur said quickly, shaking his hand.

Severus only nodded and didn’t say anything. An awkward silence followed and I felt more stress building in my body. Then a deep, low voice broke the silence.

“How’s the ministry, Arthur?” Kingsley asked casually while sitting down in one of the sofa’s that gave him a perfect view of the rat’s cage.

I glanced to the cage out the corner of my eye and say that it was still pretending to sleep. Now, Bill and Charlie’s eyes moved to the rat in its cage and Charlie furrowed his brows. As to break the silence, Albus suggested in a monotone voice that every sat down.

 

When everyone was finally seated and a lot of knowing glances were exchanged between multiple people, but I couldn’t help feeling more uncomfortable in Severus’ presence.

He hadn’t said a single word since he arrived but his eyes were almost glued to the rat in the cage. Severus had smoothly drawn out his wand when the clock hit 2:10 and everyone followed his example. The idea was that everyone would stand up when Remus entered, and when he did on of us would _Accio_ the rat-cage to the coffee table and the rest would lock up everything that needed to be locked up. Making it the actual prison I had imagined it would be.

Since we had Albus, I doubted he would get away. Still, I wasn’t sure it would work.

 

Very slowly time passed by and the small talk was exchanged freely. Severus hadn’t said anything, and had just observed, but Kingsley had, in contrast to my expectations talked freely about Arthur’s work and the ministry. Albus had asked Charlie about his work with dragons in Romania and Minerva and Bill were talking about Hogwarts.

 

When I moved my eyes to the clock and it finally stroke 2:15, the floo went off.

 

Arthur

The fireplace went off and suddenly not one, but two men were standing in the fireplace. Remus Lupin and…

Sirius Black.

I scanned for a wand in Sirius’ hands but to my relief I saw nothing. Within a millisecond I remembered the conversation I had with Remus about Sirius being innocent. And seeing him, clean-shaven, dressed in too large but clean clothing I couldn’t imagine him being responsible for James’ and Lily’s death.

Remus closed the fireplace and so the floo network with the flick of his wand and placed his finger against his mouth. Then chaos broke loose.

“I had not expected you to be here, Sirius,” the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore sounded almost forcibly calm. Now, the rat pricked up his ears, turned around and stared in utter shock at Sirius and Remus.

 

Severus, like Molly, Minerva, Bill and Charlie were pointing their wands at the rat, but Kingsley now pointed his wand at Sirius. I pointed my wand at the rat and looked at what was about to happen. Now Severus walked around the cage and held his wand as close to the rat as possible without it being able to reach the wand with its teeth. I was glad that Kingsley already put up an Anti-Transfiguration spell on the closed rat cage. He wouldn’t get away now. 

“Sirius Black, is that really you?” Kingsley asked at the same time Remus said: “I can explain.”

I moved my eyes over Sirius Black’s demeanour and now I saw a certain maniacal strike in his eyes.

“Let’s kill hi-” Sirius started stepping forwards to grab the rat from its cage.

Then the rat started squeaking in panic, running rounds in its cage.

“No, Sirius, we had an agreement. I would bring you and you would not interfere, remember?” Remus hurried to say. But Sirius didn’t even seem to hear any of it.

“Peter has to pay for what he did! For what he did to James and Lily! And to Harry! FOR FUCKS SAKE, WHY AREN’T YOU DOING ANYTHING?! HE DESERVES TO DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS! HE BETRAYED THEM! THEY TRUSTED YOU, PETER!” Sirius stormed passed Remus and pointed his finger to the rat, who was now clearly fearing death. But Remus immediately responded by grabbing Sirius by his arm roughly.

 

Everyone was silent.

 

After another second of silence I felt everyone, except for Kingsley and Severus, moving their eyes to Dumbledore who had his left hand raised a little.

“Sirius, I think you need to calm down, since you are a fugitive from Azkaban. We are-”

But Albus didn’t even have time to finish his sentence because Sirius’ face clouded with so much fury, that I saw Remus pulling on his arm so hard that he wouldn’t attack Albus.

“You- you don’t have the right to say anything about me! You should have believed me, you knew I wouldn’t ever be able to betray James and Lily! I loved them! I would die for them! And Harry for that matter! Harry was abused! In a home where he was supposed to be loved! You were supposed to protect him! That was your job!” Sirius yelled furiously, spit flying everywhere while pointing his finger at Albus chest in an aggressive manner.

A chill ran over my spine and I could completely understand where he was coming from. A huge stab in my heart felt the injustice of the whole situation and I could see Minerva and Molly swallowing their upcoming tears away.

“We will trust you not to attack us, while we will see if this truly is Peter Pettigrew,” Albus replied calmly.

“Remus, you tell him. You-” Sirius now softly pleaded.

“Sirius, no. Wait,” Remus voice was soft and calm but very adamant.

 

My eyes fell on Severus, who kept his mouth shut, though a curl of his lips was visible for some reason. Albus sent Remus one last look and nodded to Severus. “Severus, would you please.”

Sirius now wanted to retort, but Remus shut him up.

A blue light erupted from Severus’ wand and immediately the rat cage was thrown off and the rat began to grow.

I couldn’t believe my eyes.

Then, all I could hear were stunning spells.

“ _Stupefy_.”

“ _Stupefy_!”

“ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ”

 

Inside my living room stood a hunched Peter Pettigrew.

 

He was completely frozen by the Body-Bind curse, but he was still conscious even after the two stunning spells. I heard a gasp, that was no doubt from Molly and I saw Kingsley now pointing his wand to Peter Pettigrew.

Everyone was just looking at Peter Pettigrew but then Sirius pulled himself out of Remus’ grip.

“LET ME KILL HIM!” the furious voice sounded like a thunder strike. Then, Kingsley pointed his wand to Sirius, placing a Body-Bind curse on him as well in such a fast manner that if I’d blinked I would’ve missed it.

“Remus, Kingsley is an auror, I would like you to not to lift the curse,” the calm voice of Albus sounded authoritative, his eyes at Remus’ pained face.

“You can’t do this to Sirius. Sirius deserves to talk to him, he has made Sirius’ life worse than hell, Albus,” the voice of the thin, weak-looking Remus, now mastered a tone that could be perceived as more authoritative than Albus’.

 

I quickly glanced at my sons, who vaguely started to understand what had happened. Molly and Minerva both still looked at Peter Pettigrew, shock written all over their faces. Severus had his wand pointed at Pettigrew and stepped closer.

“Albus, I think Remus is right. Sirius has the right to ask Pettigrew why,” Minerva started while Kingsley also turned to Albus. “Albus, I believe the best way to solve this, is to go to auror headquarters with all of them.”

“So, Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew and he is responsible for the murders of the Potters that Sirius Black has been accused of?” Bill asked Molly softly.

“Yes, and blowing up the street and so killing over 10 muggles that happened to be in the street,” Charlie added while looking at Molly for confirmation.

Remus stepped between Albus, Minerva and Kingsley to say something, when an ear deafening high shriek sounded. Molly pointed to Sirius Black, who now seemed to strangle the still frozen Pettigrew.

I had no idea who had lifted the Body-Bind curse that was placed on Sirius but chaos suddenly ensued. Kingsley jumped forward and so pushing over Minerva who held on Kingsley to break her fall but so taking him with her down to the floor. Charlie now pointed his wand to Sirius to stun him but he stopped before deciding to do so.

“Stop him!” Kingsley roared from under Minerva.

But no one responded. Remus just stood there, looking and not moving. Bill and Charlie now both had their wands raised to Sirius but neither of them did anything. Molly looked at the struggle of Kingsley to get out from under Minerva and then my eyes moved to Severus, who stood in the corner, blocking the way to the kitchen and the stairs. But only looking at Sirius beating Pettigrew, not even inclining to stop Sirius. I could hear Sirius beating him when finally, a *crack* sounded. The sound of bones breaking.

 

Then Albus moved his wand swiftly to the Azkaban fugitive and the sound of beating stopped. When Kingsley helped Minerva up from the ground, and everyone was finally back on their feet except for Sirius and Pettigrew, Kingsley moved his eyes over everyone that was still standing.

“Who lifted the curse?” Kingsley asked pointing his wand to the two stunned men on the floor, “Remus?”

Remus raised one eyebrow but shook his head.

“I’m sorry if I have trouble believing you. Hand over your wand,” Kingsley stated, holding out his hand.

Remus’ eyebrow raised higher, but he gave his wand nonetheless.

“ _Priori Incantatem_ ,” the deep voice of Kingsley sounded.

When the locking spell of the fireplace showed, Kingsley furrowed his brows and handed the wand back to Remus.

“Alright, I’ll check all of you if I have to, who lifted my Body-Bind spell on Sirius Black?” Kingsley asked again.

Now, Albus stepped forward and placed his hand on Kingsley’s shoulder. “Kingsley, my dear friend, I think it is necessary to bring Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Black to auror headquarters immediately. Everything will be sorted out there.”

“Fine. I’ll contact the others.”

 

When Sirius Black was removed from the living room by four aurors followed by Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore and Pettigrew by four other aurors plus Kingsley, followed by Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, the living room was finally silent.

Charlie, Bill and Molly just looked at me and to each other in silence but then Molly stepped forward. Her arms wrapped around me so close that I could feel her finally let go of her worry.

“It went well, sweetheart. We are going to be fine,” I said calm while wrapping my hands around my lovely wife.

“What _is_ going to happen now, dad?” Bill asked, also stepping closer to Molly and myself.

“I don’t know, son.”

“It was Snape,” Charlie suddenly stated.

“What do you mean, Charlie?” Molly released me and looked at her second-eldest son.

Charlie put his hair in a ponytail and repeated what he said. “It was Snape. He was the one to lift the Body-Bind curse Kingsley put on Black. I saw the flick of his wand and his lips moving.”

Now I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Why would Severus Snape release Sirius Black, I can remember that he hated all four of them,” Molly said thinking.

“Maybe he actually cares for Harry. Pettigrew is the indirect fault of Harry being abused,” Bill suggested.

“I don’t know, I don’t think he is able to care that much,” Charlie added.

I felt like I needed to change the subject and opened my mouth to speak. While cleaning up the bloody floor where Sirius had beaten up our former rat Scabbers with the sole flick of my wand. Molly removed the tea stains from the couch and the thrown over chair was placed back up by Bill.

“It doesn’t matter who did what. For now, it is important that we can keep our children safe here,” I said, giving both of my children a clear look to change the subject.

“True,” Bill responded.

Charlie raised his eyebrows in protest but kept his mouth shut. Then I turned to my wife, who was blinking quickly while looking around the room.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“It feels wrong that he was here, for so many years,” she responded with a frog in her throat.

“You can easily call him a creeper, mum because he definitely was. I’ll clean the cups,” Charlie added while levitating the tea cups to the kitchen.

“I’ll go check on the wards,” Bill stated, not looking at Molly or me.

 

“Arthur, what do you think will happen with him?” a slight tremble in her voice betrayed her true feeling behind it.

I took my wife’s hands in mine and guided her to our couch.

“Mollywobbles, Albus will not make the same mistake he did back then, no one will let him. Too many people know the truth now. I just hope that Pettigrew will be punished for all the murders he committed and the lives he’s destroyed. And that Sirius will get his life back without too much bureaucracy.”

“Sirius and Remus won’t take Harry away from us, right? We are more suitable to take care of him.”

“They will want what is best for Harry. Just like we do.”

“They’d better,” my wife grumbled, but the protective undertone in her voice was clear.

I put my hands around my wife and kiss her cheek.

“It’s going to be fine, Mollywobbles. It will be fine. Pettigrew is arrested and an innocent man has finally the opportunity to get a fair trial. Today is a good day, Molly.”

“You are right but I want to know how the children are doing. Let’s call Kipper, Aunt Muriel’s house elf. Kipper!”

 

**Shell Cottage**

Muriel

Looking at all the children playing at the beach, under the shining sun, just entertaining themselves with sand my heart welled up. I would’ve loved to have this with my own kids.

Percy was reading a book in his beach chair, Fred and George are making a huge sand castle, like Ron, Harry and Ginny. To my surprise the children are very friendly to Harry, not that I expected them to be mean, but maybe a little bit too impressed to act normal. But everything looked more than amicable, Ron and Ginny helping Harry, giving him tips to make the walls of the castle sturdier, in a sibling-like but very caring manner.

When Ron and Harry were almost done with the outer walls, Ginny went to ‘decorate’ the walls, drawing small figures of the sun, shells, waves in the walls.

 

I asked my house elf Kipper to warn me every half hour, so that everyone needed to put on some more sun-block. The point with sun-block spells was that they were dangerous for children under 18, therefore not any of the Weasley children, including Harry, had used a sun-block spell. And when my house elf Kipper appeared next to me she had something different to tell me.

“Lady Selwyn, Kipper haves good news; Burrow house is safe again. And Kipper has made sure that Mrs. Weasleys is done being afraid. Weasley childs are safe, Kipper said to Mrs. Weasleys, yes Kipper did.”

“Alright, thank you, Kipper.”

I knew that they would take the children away soon, so I called them to me.

“Children! It will be time to go soon so I’d like you all to go to the bathroom and be ready to leave.”

“Aunt Muriel, do we have to go now? We aren’t done with building our sand castle,” Ron asked while walking towards me.

“Yeah, we haven’t finished either!” one of the twins yelled.

Harry and Ginny’s face were both also a little down, as if they were sad to leave. I looked at Percy, who hadn’t even heard me, because he turned a page in his book and leaned even more back.

“I can of course ask your parent’s if you can stay longer.”

“Yes! Thanks Aunt Muriel!” Ron said, running back to his sand castle.

“Yeah!” the other twin yelled and all their faces radiated happiness.

I felt a smile appear on my lips and I let it happen, I was happy that they wanted to stay.

“Aunt Muriel, do you want to help me with decorating the castle? Every wall needs to be decorated.” Ginny, who suddenly stood in front of me, asked.

My heart literally broke and I nodded.

“Sure, sweetheart.”

 

**The Burrow**

Molly

“Mum, will you read us another story? Harry said that he really liked the last one,” Ron asked while they were lying in bed. I calmly pulled up Harry’s shirt to apply the Healing salve to his bruises when I nodded.

“Of course I will, go get your sister and your brothers,” I said, motioning Ron to hurry up.

Ron jumped out of bed, and I looked at Harry who looked at me as well over his shoulder. He was wearing his new green pyjamas that luckily fit him well and I was glad that he tried to stop flinching away when I put his Healing Salve on his bruises. The past few nights it had been silent when I was treating his wounds, but then, to my surprise, he opened his mouth to say something.

“I really like it here. Aunt Petunia never took me to the beach or read me a bedtime story.”

My mouth almost fell to the floor, but I kept the surprise off of my face and sent him a warm smile. Meanwhile my heart broke for the poor boy, but on the other hand I was glad that he was here.

“So did you ever read a bedtime story yourself? Because you like reading so much?” I asked cautiously, making sure to keep my tone light and friendly.

“No, I wasn’t allowed books but sometimes when Uncle Vernon was watching the news loud enough and Aunt Petunia would read to Dudley, I snuck out of bed and listened to the door of Dudley’s bedroom. But I always had to leave before the ending, because if Aunt Petunia would find out that I was listening at the door, she would have a fit.”

If my heart hadn’t broken earlier, it definitely did now. I swallowed away my anger and pulled his pyjama shirt down. “Well, I’m glad that you like it here. So, your back is done.”

“Thank you, Molly.”

“You are welcome, Harry.”

“Harry, move over! Mum, what story will you read today?” Ginny, who had run in asked me.

“The Fountain of Fair Fortune.”

“I like that one!” George added.

“Hey! That’s my bed! At least let me sit on it,” Ron said to his twin brothers.

I sent the twins a warning look, and they quickly pulled in their feet so Ron could sit at the end.

I opened the book and searched for the second story.

“Very well. The Fountain of Fair Fortune.”

 

**Ministry of Magic**

Cornelius Fudge

“I don’t care how you fix it, but no one may ever find out that someone escaped from Azkaban. Tell everyone we were already working on this in secret and that Sirius Black had an early hush-hush release.”

I gave Corban Yaxley a serious look, who nodded back immediately.

“Yes, Minister.”

“Oh and, Yaxley. Make sure no one knows about this. If anyone ever found out that an innocent man was placed in Azkaban and a death eater lived with the Weasley’s for more than 9 years, the public would demand my immediate resignation.”

“Yes, Minister.”

“Good. Thank you, Corban.”

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. A letter suddenly appeared in my IN box. Taking the envelope and opening it, it must be important if written this late, I directly recognized the handwriting.

 

_Dear Cornelius,_

_If you need my help to sort out what has happened, I am at your service._

_Good night,_

_Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

I crumpled the letter in my hand and felt the paper tearing under my grip. This was all Dumbledore’s fault; he was definitely trying to take over my place as minister. But I wouldn’t let him, no one would ever find out about how the ministry has messed up, I would personally take care of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter. Next chapter I hope make all of you really happy. I want to thank all the reviewers even more, because I really like to read your thoughts and opinions. 
> 
> That brings me to the next point. In this story there will be hints/dialogues of a male/male relationship. If that’s not your cup of tea, I’m sorry, but that’s the way it is. And that is all I’m going to say about this right now, though most of you will guess correctly about the characters ;). 
> 
> Also, I want to know what you thought of Remus’ reaction to Sirius. And what you think of Fudge talking to Yaxley, will it create some trouble?  
> Write your thoughts to me, maybe I’ll get an amazing idea from it! 
> 
> Until the next chapter my lovely readers!
> 
> Greetings windy from the Netherlands,
> 
> Aimee
> 
> Ps. If you are bored, check out my other HP stories as well (mostly Dramione and Scorose and one marauder fic). I also have some Teen Wolf (Sterek) fics.


	7. Chapter 7

#  ** Chapter 7 **

**3 august 2018**

Yaxley

In the dimly lit, brick basement, seventeen other Death Eaters and I stood in the circle. In the circle was room for thirty-one masked Death Eaters excluding the Dark Lord, but many gaps were visible between the ones that had showed up. Not all the positions were filled because four of the thirty-one were dead, Lestrange Sr., Evan Rosier, Wilkes and Regulus Black. Others that didn’t show were either incarcerated at Azkaban like Travers, Augustus Rookwood, Barty Crouch Jr., Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, Jugson, incapacitated at the ministry like Peter Pettigrew or refused to show up, like Igor Karkaroff.

All eighteen masked Death Eaters were arguing about what to do about the current situation. Even though they had masks on, I knew every single one of them. Antonin Dolohov, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Thorfinn Rowle, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Walden Macnair, both Averys, Gibbon, Malfoy, Selwyn, both Mulcibers and Severus Snape.

 

It was a long time ago when I had seen the people present in this setting. But it wasn’t good to see them again and I was sure many shared my sentiment. When the First Wizarding War (WWI) was over, all Death Eaters wanted to avoid Azkaban, many had failed, yet more had succeeded. There were Lucius Malfoy, Avery Jr. and Igor Karkaroff, the ones who claimed that the Imperius Curse was used on them, and so avoiding Azkaban successfully. Severus Snape, who claimed to spy for the light side even though he is a Death Eater more so than others. Then there were the ministry workers that were never even suspected, like Walden Macnair who works for the Ministry of Magic as an executioner of magical creatures, and Gibbon who worked with Augustus Rookwood but not as an Unspeakable but also influencing the naïve Ludo Bagman and getting all the information he needed.

Still, there were quite a few that didn’t manage to avoid Azkaban and those numbers were painfully obvious.

 

“We must do something. That pathetic excuse of a wizard is a coward; he will put us all in jail.”

“No doubt in my mind that he will betray us all, the question remains what will we do about it,” the calm voice of Rowle postulated.

“Let’s kill him,” Crabbe blurted out.

A lot of men moved uncomfortably in their seats. I couldn’t see their faces, since we were all hiding behind a mask, but I knew Malfoy would raise his eyebrows in discontent, disagreeing with phrasings like that.

“We do not speak those words,” Rowle hissed, ever so soft.

Irrespective of what they would want to do, I had to tell them what I knew. So I straightened my back and cleared my throat.

“I am able to tell you where he is held but I’m not able to participate. It’s too early to lose the trust the minister is now giving me since we will be needing it later,” I stated quickly, looking around expectantly to the reactions. Breaking into the Ministry of Magic and then kill someone under supervision of the aurors? Impossible.

“Auror headquarters is too well secured, so what do we do?” Nott replied thinking.

I nodded. “He is placed in a holding cell until his arraignment for the Wizengamot in two days. The transportation will be arranged by yours truly, but I am almost certain that we won’t be able to succeed. Auror headquarters is too well secured,” I commented.

Even though everyone was wearing masks, I could feel the anxiousness moving through the room. I noticed that Malfoy looked straight at me for a second too long before he opened his mouth.

“I believe all the ministry employees shouldn’t be a part of this, we can’t just take a day off…-”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?” no one looked at Dolohov, who had been shouting ruthlessly, but to the one Dolohov was addressing, the one who hadn’t spoken a single word yet and who was always considered one of the Dark Lord’s most trusted Death Eaters.

Severus Snape.

 

“When he comes with the route, I will have a plan, and a back-up plan ready,” the ice-cold voice sneered.

Many started agreeing and nodding, but I felt an immense pressure in my lungs. Killing Peter Pettigrew inside the ministry would be impossible and since Fudge ordered me to take care of it, I was in even more trouble than I had anticipated. I was thankful for the mask I was wearing, hiding the sweat on my forehead.

Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. What if I could make Fudge order me to kill Pettigrew? Both my problems would be solved. Pettigrew would be dead and I wouldn’t risk my job I have worked so hard to get. Still, I shouldn’t underestimate the aurors. If they talk to Fudge about questioning him… And the ministry has long gone since death penalties. The one in charge of auror headquarters was Alastor ‘Madeye’ Moody. But who to sacrifice to distract him? Hoping for a disaster on the same day as our attempt to kill Pettigrew was unwise. If I could only be ordered by Fudge to dispose of Pettigrew discreetly, everyone would be happy and the Dark Lord would be grateful.

“So when will we meet again?” the sneer of Gibbon sounded.

“We could…-”

“I’ll be in touch,” I quickly stated wanting to beat the rush of people suggesting options.

One after the other disapparated until I was left with one single masked man.

A man many feared because of the spells he’d invented and because the rumour went that he had learned the darkest spells from the Dark Lord himself.

“Corban, I will be the one who fixes this,” the voice was not more than a whisper, but I got the message loud and clear. I nodded and said nothing. A black set of robes swirled and then I was alone.

Alone in the brick basement of our shed.

 

Remus

“Mr Lupin?” A female auror who seemed Dumbledore’s age, had walked over and smiled friendly at me.

“Uh, yes?” I said, getting rid of the quidditch magazine I’d been reading for the fifth time.

“My name is Natalie Noggins; I have been looking into Mr Black’s case.”

“Okay.”

“We have healed his hands, though they’ll be a bit sensitive for a few days. Also, he will have house-arrest until everything is cleared up. He requested to stay at your house- rather passionately- I might add,” she sent me an awkward smile.

I couldn’t help but smile a little before nodding.

“That’s fine, when can he go?”

“The other aurors just went over the rules with Mr Black and are currently placing various tracking spells on him because we wouldn’t want to lose him before Mr Pettigrew’s trial is over. Do you have any questions for me?” Natalie Noggins asked.

I thought about that for a second. Knowing Sirius, he would go against all the rules he had to follow and so get arrested again.

“Do you maybe have a document with the rules and appointments? I’m afraid his enthusiasm can make him forget the rules sometimes and I’d hate for him to miss the appointments.”

“Of course, I’ll send you an owl.”

“Thank you, auror Noggins.”

Just when I wanted to shake her hand in thanks, I heard a voice shouting.

“Remus, let’s get out of here!!!” Sirius nearly ran over towards me.

“Sure. Thank you auror Noggins,” I said quickly before shaking her hand shortly.

“No problem, Mr Lupin.”

 

Once we entered my apartment, Sirius walked to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed some food to throw on the kitchen counter.

“Moony, sit back, I’m going to make us some fries with steak and omelettes,” Sirius announced while putting a tomato in his mouth. The tomato juice streamed down his cheek and he seemed to be enjoying it intensely.  

My eyes moved over Sirius snooping through my kitchen cabinets, dressed in my clothes, his painfully evident hollow cheeks and his hungry but happy eyes.

“Whatever you want,” I said, I wasn’t going to force my yellow rice and eggplant on him after just getting out of Azkaban. But I stayed in the kitchen, watching him prepare dinner.

He grabbed some meat, I think his dog senses smelled where it was, and then he opened another cabinet and grabbed the potatoes.

Then he took a knife, clearly planning on doing something with it, but I had the feeling he had no idea what.

He started chopping the meat for no reason and I felt like he just kept going because he didn’t want to admit that he forgot how cooking worked.

“Do you know what you are doing?” I asked cautiously.

“What kind of question is that?! I never know what I’m doing!”

The knife fell out of his hands and I expected him to break down but instead he looked at me, waiting patiently.

“Would you like me to help you?”

“Yes!” frustration sounded through oh so clear, but his mouth was wide, smiling.

“Fine, you can start by chopping the potatoes like this,” I showed him what he should do, “and I will start by preparing the steak. Meanwhile I’ll make an omelette and you can eat it before the rest is finished.”

He didn’t respond but he was quickly chopping the potatoes. After a minute or two he stopped chopping and turned to me, his eyes twinkling bright.

“You know, I’ve missed your omelettes, Moony,” Sirius wheedled, winking purposefully.

I shook my head at his flirting tone and continued with baking the meat and putting the omelette in the pan.

“Unbelievable,” was the only thing I could say.

“What, haven’t you missed me?” his face stood dazed, a little anxious.

I could only nod before whispering, “Of course I did.”

 

Molly

While the dishes were doing themselves in the sink and the knitting needles were finishing Arthur’s socks, I couldn’t help but feeling uneasy. Bill would go back to Egypt to continue his spell breaker studies for Gringotts. And even though Pettigrew was caught now, I didn’t feel calm enough to even think about going to sleep myself. I placed my feet on the couch and let out a deep sigh. At that moment Arthur entered with two cups of tea in his hands.

“Still worrying?” Arthur asked at the same time I asked, “What if he escapes?”

“You would never let anyone hurt our children. Never.”

 

**4 august 2018**

Harry

It was 6:15 when Ron and I arrived downstairs in our pyjamas. Mrs. Weasley had woke us up a few minutes ago, asking us to get downstairs immediately. We’d walked to the kitchen where Ron just sat down at the breakfast table and started eating. Charlie, Mrs. Weasley, Percy and Ginny were also in their pyjamas but we were still missing Mr. Weasley, Bill and the twins. Just when I wanted to sit down too and start breakfast, even though it was 6:15, Mrs. Weasley started counting heads and the twins also arrived in their pyjamas.

“Ah, George, Fred, there you are,” Mrs. Weasley said, wringing her hands.

“Yeah, Percy claimed that you told us to come down,” Fred said after which George directly responded, “So here we are. Ooh, is that scrambled egg?”

“Yeah, Mum what is so important? Because I wanted to sleep in today,” Ron asked between bites.

Bill appeared in the door opening of the kitchen with a bulging backpack on his back.

“Because we are all going to wave Bill off to Egypt! You will not see him again until the first of September when he comes home specially to wave you off!” Mrs. Weasley replied motioning us to the living room.

 

I didn’t know much about Bill, I knew he was a very good flier, and that he worked for the wizarding bank, Gringotts. He had mentioned that he was a spell breaker for Gringotts, but I had no idea what a spell breaker really did. Ron stuffed his mouth with another piece of toast and followed the rest of the Weasleys to the living room. I followed Ron, because then I was sure I would always know what to do.

In front of the fireplace stood a huge trunk, which seemed ready to explode as well as his backpack. Mrs. Weasley straightened her apron in front of her pyjamas and looked up at Bill.

“Have you said goodbye to your father?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“I did Mum, just before he left to work at 6.”

“Good. Now, remember…-” Mrs. Weasley started but got interjected by Bill, who was smiling warmly at his mother, “You can always come home.”

“Yes well, I mean it,” Mrs. Weasley replied a little offended.

“I know, Mum, I’ll miss you too. And you can always contact me if you need my help.”

His voice had sounded like he meant something different, but Mrs. Weasley pushed him towards us. He hugged Charlie and Ginny, gave Fred, George and Percy a clap on their shoulder and then ruffled Ron’s hair. He moved forwards to me with his hands and I felt an immense rush go to my head, wanting to flinch away out of habit. But then I felt a ruffle through my hair as well.

 

Now, Bill pulled his trunk into the fireplace and said “Until the first of September. Make sure to have lots of fun.” He sent a wink to the twins, who both put up their thumbs.

When Bill had disappeared with the green flames, I expected that everyone would now go back to the kitchen, but instead I saw everyone looking at the candle on the side table in the middle of the living room. Mrs. Weasley looked at the clock and then back at the candle.

I jumped backward. Suddenly thick white fog had appeared in the shape of a huge eagle. I looked at Ron, who didn’t seem to freak out about this, but instead everyone was watching the eagle. My mouth opened when the eagle started talking in Bill’s voice.

“Mum, I’ve arrived safely in Egypt. No need to stress out or owl dad. Kids take good care of her.”

The eagle dissolved into thin air and I could only stare at the place above the candle where a foggy white eagle was visible just a few second ago. My eyes fell on the others, who all seemed to be smiling.

“What a show off,” Fred said smiling broad.

“Definitely,” George agreed.

My stomach suddenly began to grumble which made everyone turn to me and I felt an awkward blush rise to my cheeks. It was uncomfortable when they were all looking at me.

“Let’s continue our breakfast, shall we?” Mrs. Weasley suggested.

 

To my surprise Charlie and Percy, who had already finished their breakfast, joined us in the kitchen too, Percy holding a new book in his hands. After I had a little bit of everything, and I started to get full, Ron was still eating in silence for once, probably because it was early. Ginny was reading a Witch Weekly magazine and Percy was still reading his book. It didn’t take him long to notice me staring at him.

Awkwardly I looked away, but it was too late.

“What is it, Harry?” Percy asked.

Mrs. Weasley asked Charlie something and I was glad that not everyone was now looking at me. I tried to imagine if Percy would get angry if I asked him a question about books. But I gave it a try.

“Well, uhh. What is the best book you have ever read?”

“Hmm, good question.”

Percy frowned, shut his book and looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

 “That’s a tough question, Harry. There are so much well-written books with amazing stories.”

Percy was silent for a minute and I used the opportunity to take a few sips from my lemon tea.

“But I can’t think of a better book than The Augurey’s Cry. It’s a story about a forbidden love between a rich girl and a boy who is forced to become a soldier. The friction and history between Ireland and Great Britain is very well portrayed.”

“Perce, your favourite book is a love story?” George laughed in disbelief and against my expectations that Fred would immediately join in, Fred gave George a poke in his ribs and shook his head. “Oh, I’m sorry Perce,” George apologized directly but while sending Fred a questioning look.

“That’s fine George,” Percy turned back to me and continued, “But if you want to read it, you are more than welcome to borrow it. It also has a fair amount of facts about magical creatures. I think you’ll find it interesting.”

Suddenly I felt the pressure to accept rising, even though it sounded interesting. So I only said, “Thank you.”

 

George

Once breakfast was over I sent Fred a questioning look. “Look, if Harry likes books, were not going to make fun of it. That includes not making fun of Percy while he’s doing that,” Fred said quickly, his eyes wide. I suddenly realized he was right and nodded. “You’re right, now let’s see if we can set a trap in Charlie’s room.”

 

Arthur

It was already nine when I stepped in the departments break room. I recognized Betty, who was talking with Joe another raider, like me. Betty was one of the minister’s secretaries, who had a different hair colour each week. Last week it was apple green and this week it was grey. She always made small talk with me, which I didn’t particularly like, but I was too polite to tell her off. Today on the other hand, I was so busy that I didn’t have time for small talk. I quickly exited the break room and entered the office I shared with Maurice Thompson and I swiftly closed the door behind me. Maurice looked amused at my hiding behind the door, but before I could hope that she hadn’t seen me enter my office, the door opened. I jumped to my desk, as if I hadn’t been hiding.

“Arthur! I’ve been looking for you!” Betty said firmly, not in her usual sweet tone.

“I’m sorry Betty, I’m really busy.”

“I’m afraid this won’t be our usual pleasant talk, Arthur. The minister sent me to find out why you and your family are taking care of Harry Potter.”

My heart stopped in defeat, I’d hoped the ministry wouldn’t bother me about this, at work or at home.

“Hogwarts headmaster asked us to take care of him. And since the Hogwarts students are the responsibility of Hogwarts, the ministry doesn’t need a memo on every child’s location, that same rule applies now,” I said, taking a stand.

She quirked her eyebrow at my words.

“Arthur, you know I like you, but the minister sincerely disagrees with you because this case is different. This is Harry Potter we are talking about! We all know something happened back then when he defeated You-Know-Who and if the one who defeated You-know-Who is not in control of his powers…” Betty didn’t finish her sentence but the effect was clear.

When Betty looked away for just a second, I sent Maurice a look that said ‘Help me’ to which he nodded ever so slightly.

 

Neither Dumbledore or Minerva had instructed Molly or me what to do in case we were confronted about hits. But I wasn’t going to give Harry’s personal information to just anyone, nor was I going to let the media depict Harry as a powerful wizard who had no control. He needed to be protected, by Molly and me because his previous caretakers had failed to do so. 

“Betty, you know just like the minister does that a detection spell is in place for underage magic.”

I felt triumphant but Betty’s face fell.

“You know just as well as I do that the spell only works for wand magic, not wandless magic, Arthur.”

Now it was my turn to furrow my brows, I had forgotten about that. It explained why no one knew Harry was using his magic for extra fast healing.

When I didn’t say anything, she sighed and straightened her back.

“Arthur, the minister needs to know _why_ Harry Potter is placed into your home,” she insisted.

I was silently thinking. I could try and play on her protective instincts, or I could just refuse to talk and tell her off.

A shoving sound disrupted my thoughts, and I looked at my IN mailbox, where a letter had appeared. I opened it without ever looking at Betty. Moving my eyes over the words I kept my face neutral. Realizing I could delay my answer to Betty and avoid this situation altogether, I folded the letter and put it in my cloak.  

“Betty, I have another raid, so I have to go.”

I turned to Maurice and motioned to the door, “Maurice, grab your waterproof cloak, were needed in Aberdeen.”

Maurice did as he was told and while Betty was protesting against me leaving, Maurice and I hurried out.

 

When we arrived at the apparation point, Maurice turned to me and said chuckling, “You’re welcome.”

I smiled back at him and laughed, “Thanks, I owe you one. As soon as I read the elephants ears were burning, I knew it was you.”

“By the way, I meant to tell you, he has used a telephone only a handful of times. But he is willing to help us practise when we have two telephones.”

“Great! I’m looking forward to it!” Maurice said enthusiastically.

“Do you think she’s left already?” I asked him, not wanting to continue discussing Harry’s life.

“We could guess and head back, or we could visit John and ask him if he’s already fixed the bread heater thing,” Maurice suggested.

“John,” we said at the same time.

Laughing, we headed to John’s office while I made a mental note to write Dumbledore and McGonagall.

 

Minerva

My office door opened and in the door opening stood a black cloaked, black haired man with an emotionless face. My face on the other hand was hinted by surprise.

“Severus, I wasn’t expecting you so soon. Do you have news?”

“I have… finished the documents for a case.”

“That is good news, isn’t it?”

“Yes, the evidence is overwhelming. But once we start a case against his family, we cannot undo that decision,” Severus spoke excruciatingly slow.

“I know that. But why is that a problem?” I asked snappish.

“Because the Wizengamot will ask him to testify against his family. The Wizengamot will ask a severely abused boy to tell his story to a group of about fifty strange people about how exactly he was beaten. And whether or not he cried and begged them to stop hitting him.”

“But the Wizengamot is not allowed to question him like that, he is only eleven years old,” I replied with a lump in my throat.

“They will. Because the boy’s name is Harry Potter. And then every single person in the wizarding world will know and take advantage of that knowledge.”

“So you are saying we shouldn’t do it?”

“I’m saying that _we,_ ” he stopped for a second, “are going to look up every law that protects a child from having to testify at the court, Wizengamot or lower courts.”

“Shouldn’t we ask Albus for advice?” I suggested quickly.

“Albus has assured me that we can take care of this, he is busy dealing with other things.”

“What other things?”

“I didn’t ask,” Severus replied just after I finished my question. I had a suspicion he was lying, but if he was, he would do it for a good reason. Nodding pertinently, I gestured to the chair on the other side of my desk.

“Fine, I’ll ask Windy for a pot of tea. Take a seat.”

Severus nodded and accioed all the books we needed.

None of us mentioned the thought we both had. The slight feeling of dread to expose a young abused boy to a situation filled with political games. Taking the closest law book, I searched for the law that would relieve Harry Potter from the torments against him. Severus and I needed to protect Harry from being interrogated and so reliving his beating vividly in the presence of fifty strangers. We had no choice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooooa!  
> It took me ages to figure out which death eaters were alive, incarcerated or dead but I finally got it right! Here’s another chapter for you guys, pleaseeeeeee let me know if you like it! What you think of Severus insisting on being the one to kill Pettigrew? Or helping with Harry’s case?  
> What did you think of Arthur in this chapter?  
> Or the Remus/Sirius stuff?  
> Let me know!  
> Aimee


	8. Chapter 8

# Chapter 8

**4 August 1991**

Harry

Lunch was over and I felt myself needing to yawn. It had been early this morning, waving off Bill in the fireplace to go to Egypt, and I had been debating for the last four hours whether or not to ask Percy more about the book, when I had finally decided to do so. He had been nice when I asked the other questions about him reading books, so why not ask him again?

I walked over to Percy, who was reading the same book as he did this morning.

Percy looked at me and waited patiently for me to speak.

“Percy, what is an Augurey?”

A smile appeared on Percy’s face and he grabbed a fragile looking book from the side table next to the couch. He opened the index of the book and skipped to the first chapter. “Here, I’ll show you,” Percy said while motioning me to sit next to him. I walked around the table to sit down next to Percy. He tapped on the prologue and I started reading.

 

_Prologue_

_The Irish Phoenix also called Augurey, is a greenish looking bird with darker (black) feathers on the bottom. It’s vulture-like appearance and sharp beak made the common wizard afraid of them, thereby the common wizard believed that the Augurey mournfully cried when one was about to die, like a foretold death. This caused many wizards to avoid the Augurey until a wizard named Gulliver Pokeby found out that the Augurey only cried when it was about to rain. Since then, 1824, Augureys were used as weather forecasters. Their diet usually consisted of insects, flies and an occasional fairy, only hunting them in the rain. Because the Augureys are known to be incredibly shy, they live in a tear-shaped nest, made of thorn and brambles to keep unwanted visitors out. They will only share their nest with their one true love because Augureys are, like swans and black vultures, deeply serious about their chosen mates. It is commonly known that swans mate for life and can actually die of heartbreak if their mate dies. This also applies to Augureys._

_Chapter 1_

_When Isis Gyver, the young heiress of Hertfordshire castle who was named after the Egyptian goddess of protection, first laid eyes on Kion Doran she knew. He was her warrior, her person, her chosen one. It is then that this story begins, on a rainy day in March, 1920. Kion Doran was the son of the best baker in town but Kion was the assistant of the towns blacksmith. Kion was good with guns and good with knives. But in-_

 

“Have you read the prologue?” Percy asked me.

I nodded, looking up at Percy. He shut the book and removed the cover from the book. “There is an Augurey depicted on the front cover of the book. Let me show you.”

The front cover had a vulture-like creature with green-bluish feathers depicted on it. It looked sad for some reason I couldn’t see but I narrowed my eyes at the bird trying to figure out why.

“Look, if you decide that you want to read the book, you can find it here,” Percy placed the covered book on the coffee table and opened his own book again, “You can lend the book as long as you wish, but I want you to be very careful with it. Oh, I have to talk to Mum about something now.”

 

Percy stood up and I saw him slip into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley would most likely be. I looked back at the closed book on the coffee table and wondered if I dared to read it. I knew Ron was busy with Wizard’s Chess with Charlie and it is not as if Molly would let me help in the kitchen, would she? I looked at the kitchen door and back at the book. I wasn’t comfortable not helping in the kitchen and cleaning the house. Shouldn’t I just ask Molly to help her? Maybe I could read the book later…

 

Percy

I found mum in the garden, working on the magnolias. “Mum?”

“Yes, what is it Charl-Bill-Percy?” mum asked while putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I have to talk to you, so that no one can hear us,” I said, feeling quite triumphant because I knew reading those books on abused children would pay off.

She took her wand out of her apron and waved a small circle around us.

“What is it, Percy?”

“Did you remember me giving you the book about abused children?” I asked mum.

“I haven’t had the chance to read it yet.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you. Did you remember Harry saying that he liked reading but that he wasn’t very good at it?”

Mum furrowed her brows and nodded a bit impatient.

“He lied. Just now he asked me again about The Augurey’s Cry and I held the book out in front of him, telling him to read the first paragraph, which was the prologue, and he was done very quickly with reading. I saw his eyes moving over to the first chapter. And let me tell you, that he could read very fast,” I said enthusiastically.

Mum now frowned and didn’t seem pleased with my enthusiasm, “I don’t think you should be happy about it that he lied, Percy.”

“But don’t you see, Mum? He lied before because he thought that that was the answer we wanted to hear! He didn’t know that none of us cared whether or not he was good or bad at reading. But that changed, if he was afraid we would get mad at him for being a quick reader, he would have lied to me a minute ago. But he didn’t, that means that he’s starting to warm up to us here! That is good news.”

Mum sent me a warm smile and placed her hand on my shoulder and asked in a thin voice, “Have you also seen how he flinched when Bill ruffled his hair this morning?”

Now it was my turn to frown. I had seen that, but I also didn’t think it had bothered Harry.

“I have seen it, but it worries you? He is feeling much better and his bruises are almost all faded. And you told me that McGonagall said that Harry never had to go back to his aunt and uncle!” I quickly said. She removed her hand from my shoulder, nodded and then a small tremble of her bottom lip immediately shocked me. “Mum, what’s wrong?”

 

The garden door opened with a clap and Ron came rushing out. “Mum! Mum! I can’t find Scabbers! I’ve looked everywhere, he is gone.”

Ron looked distressed and I couldn’t think of Scabbers being lost, he was sometimes gone for days and then he would turn up again. When I turned back to Mum, she sent me a meaningful look that told me to hold my tongue. She removed the soundproof shield with her wand and placed her hand on Ron’s head. She let out a shuddering breath and just when she opened her mouth, Charlie came hurrying out.

“Mum, I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do,” Charlie said, brows furrowed while motioning towards Ron with his eyes.

More and more I got the feeling that I was missing something, something important. I looked at the house to see Harry and Ginny looking outside interested in what was going on.

“Ron, you haven’t lost Scabbers. Scabbers won’t be coming back.”

The initial shock was greater than I imagined. If Scabbers would’ve died from natural causes, she would’ve just said so. But she didn’t…

“But why?” Ron demanded, still looking worried. Mum took her hand off of Ron’s head and gave him a pitiful look.

“Because-” she looked at Charlie, who looked just as angry and confused as mum did.

“Because-” Charlie started.

“Because what?” Ron demanded again, his ears now turning red from frustration.

Charlie opened his mouth and stepped forward, “Mum cannot tell you the reason yet. Scabbers will not be coming back and that is not your fault, Ron. You have taken good care of him.”

Ron seemed glad that he didn’t do anything wrong and that Charlie was honest, but Ron still looked worried at mum.

“Mum?” Ron tried.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I cannot tell you the reason yet. When your father gets home, I will discuss the possibility of telling you the truth. But I am not going to tell you now.”

“But how come Charlie knows?” Ron asked.

I nodded at this, wanting to know the same thing, although I could have guessed it already.

“Because Charlie is of age.”

“But-” Ron started.

“RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY. NO! Just no! I am not purposely keeping this from you to be cruel, I am keeping this from you to protect you, now this discussion is over,” mum’s voice sounded shrill and breathless which made a tingle run over my spine.

 

My thoughts immediately went to yesterday, when we were sent away to great-aunt Muriel. I knew something was about to happen, otherwise dad wouldn’t have given the twins and myself our wands to protect Harry in case it was necessary, but I hadn’t thought about it again when nothing happened yesterday. But apparently something did.

 

Yaxley

“Prime-Minister, I’m glad you could see me today.”

“Yes, what is it Yaxley?” Fudge said impatient, not even looking up from the documents on his desk.

“Are we alone?” I asked, looking around the room that only looked empty.

This caused Fudge to look up to me suspiciously, “Why?”

“Because this is only meant for your ears, Minister. It will only take a minute.”

“Very well, take a break, Quivers.”

“Yes, Minister,” the invisible auror responded, opening the door of the Ministers office and shutting it behind him. 

 

“What is it, Yaxley?” Fudge demanded impatient.

“Sir, with all due respect, I am concerned about the aurors poking around in a brain where they shouldn’t be poking around in. No one should ever know how the Ministry has failed. So I firmly believe that we should choose a more permanent approach to handle this situation.”

Fudge turned red and his eyes seemed to nearly pop out of its sockets.

“Exactly _what_ are you suggesting, Yaxley?” the minister’s voice sounded very dangerous.

I felt sweat dripping down my back, but I needed to be relaxed and self-assured about this. Besides, Fudge was a fearful little chicken, not having the word courage in his vocabulary, so I could just scare him into ordering me to kill Pettigrew.

“I believe that if any of this information gets out, you will lose your job, Minister. And no single person in this room would want that.”

Silence struck the office like lightning.

The only thing that broke the silence was Fudge’s loud breathing, as if he’d been running for miles. His eyes were focussed on the door behind me and I could see that panic was abundant in the Minister of Magic.

Slowly he moved his eyes to me, as if to read my true intention. I knew that if it was going to take too long, auror Quivers would come back and Fudge would never agree to my unspoken suggestion. My knees felt weak, because of the pressure of all the others was resting on my shoulders and I felt like I weighed a ton.

“Yaxley, I appreciate you voicing your opinion, but I cannot allow this. The aurors will ask too many questions I cannot answer.”

 

“OUT OF MY WAY, SCUMBAG!” a male voice sounded from the hallway.

*BANG*

As if on cue, the door flew open and Alastor Moody barged in. His magical eyes quickly rolled over me and then he stomped his fist on the Minister’s desk.

“Minister! Someone got into Peter Pettigrew’s holding cell!” Moody rattled maniacally and spit was flying everywhere. There were two other aurors in the door opening and they were looking so alert that I could almost see the adrenaline moving through their veins.

If Fudge’s face could be anymore red, it would have reached its limits now.

“What happened?” Fudge hissed between clenched teeth.

“Peter Pettigrew is…”

 

Remus

When I opened my eyes I could feel a person beside me moving and I suddenly remembered that Sirius was lying in my bed, looking so incredibly happy that I couldn’t deal with this right now.

“I’m going to take a shower,” I said and before he could stop me, I left the room.

I wasn’t even going to pretend anymore. The guilt of not believing him for the past years was finally overwhelming enough to physically feel so miserable that I wasn’t able to look at his happy face.

He shouldn’t forgive me that easily and he definitely wasn’t allowed to look so weak and sick, but so intensely happy at the same time, because it made me feel even worse about this situation.

 

A few hours after lunch, Sirius was reading the Daily Prophet, mumbling comments every few sentences like ‘Did Jason Gulliwell stop as a seeker for the Pride of Portree? And who is this replacement Dougal McBride? I don’t like him.’ while I was trying to read a book and failing. Suddenly in the hallway I heard a loud *Clap* followed by hard knocks on my front door.

“Mr. Lupin, this is auror Natalie Noggins! I’d like you to open the door right now!” the old’ woman’s voice sounded laced with urgency and I could tell something was off.

Sirius had jumped up and frowned at me, but motioned me to open the door. I drew my wand anyway, not knowing what exactly was about to happen.

I opened the door and looked straight down into the old auror’s eyes. Behind her stood three other aurors, male aurors, that didn’t say one word but just looked intimidating. The smallest one stared at the wand in my hand and kept his eyes on it. “What seems to be the problem?” I asked calm.

“I would like to discuss this inside,” she replied shortly, no hint of the kindness she had yesterday.

“Okay,” I said, letting all four aurors pass through.

The two tallest aurors both stood in another corner of the room and moved their wands over the room, including the bath- and bedroom, mumbling revealing spells. When they didn’t find anything, one started looking at me and the other at Sirius. The smallest male auror stood with his back to the closed front door and held his wand in his hand too.

Now, auror Noggins seemed to relax a bit, and she exhaled loudly.

“I am sorry to barge in like this,” auror Noggins scratched her forehead and looked from the front door to the kitchen to Sirius and myself, “but there’s been a break-in in the Ministry.”

Sirius raised his left eyebrow questioningly and I frowned, “What happened?”

“You don’t know?” auror Noggins asked, watching our reactions closely.

“No… we’ve been here all day, because Sirius is on house-arrest,” I responded calm.

“Yeah, and I’ve read the prophet, there’s nothing in here about a break in,” Sirius waved today’s Daily Prophet around.

“Yes, but…” auror Noggins started when I also asked, “-And I thought you had placed several tracking spells on him?”

Auror Noggins pursed her lips tightly together and then she sighed deeply. She made a hand motion to the smallest auror who nodded and pointed his wand at Sirius.

“ _Finite Incantatem,_ ” the smallest auror whispered and I saw Sirius shiver once.

“The tracking spells were intact, auror Noggins.”

The old woman nodded and sighed out slowly.

“Very well then, place some new tracking spells and then we’ll leave,” she said to me.

 

“Wait!” Sirius moved past the smallest auror and walked up to Noggins who headed to the front door to leave, “What happened?”

“Peter Pettigrew is missing from his cell.”

I coughed. I couldn’t believe it. Who could possibly want to release Pe- and it struck me, the Death Eaters of course. I looked at Noggins in disbelief and then I turned to Sirius. Shock was written all over Sirius’ face and he opened his mouth, closing it immediately after and repeating that.

“How-” was the only word Sirius could produce.

“We don’t know, yet.”

Instantly I knew what the aurors were doing here. “You thought we did something.” It wasn’t a question; I knew that’s what they thought.

Noggins didn’t look like a nice old lady anymore; her expression became angry.

“Now look here! We had to check if you had to do something with it. A powerful disillusionment charm could have tricked the tracking spell, but it would’ve felt different when the auror removed it! And it’s not like you have been acting innocently, Mr Black.”

“But this has nothing to do with Remus! So why are you suspecting Remus for setting free a DEATH EATER?! SOMEOME WHO BETRAYED HIS BEST FRIENDS, HUH?”

“We are not-”

“No! Just get out! You can’t just barge in here on a suspicion that we kidnapped that rat, even if he deserved it big time! We have rights too and you have to leave right now, you are no longer welcome. Respect our privacy and get the hell out of here!” Sirius yelled.

I half expected a shouting match or an angry look from Noggins, but instead she looked as if she was having a dilemma, not knowing what the right approach was, and then she nodded.

“Let’s go.”

 

When the aurors had finally left and Sirius and I sat on the couch adjacent to the coffee table, Sirius jumped up and started walking around.

“So you think the ministry’s set him free on purpose? To see where he went to betray other Death Eaters?” Sirius asked after a few minutes.

“It’s a possibility.”

“But didn’t they warn us, or…- HARRY!’ Sirius gasped and I felt my heart thumping loud and fast in my chest.

“We need to warn the Weasley’s!” Sirius yelled, making his way to my fireplace.

“No! Padfoot, no! I will go there immediately. Just stay here, please don’t let yourself get locked up again. I don’t think I can deal with losing you a second time.”

As soon as the words had left my mouth I realized what I’d said. It took Sirius not longer than a second to realize this too and he suddenly seemed to relax a bit.

“Fine, but go now! Harry needs-”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t do anything stupid,” I hurried to say while apparating myself out of my home.

 

Molly

“MUM! There’s someone trying to pass my wards around the house!” Charlie yelled from outside, a hint of panic hearable.

I took my wand out of my apron and I saw a flash of panic course through the living room. Instantly I accioed Percy’s, Fred’s and George’s wands and handed them over. “Go to our bedroom, lock the door and don’t open the door until I say so!” I said fast but soft.

Percy nodded and meanwhile I ran outside with my wand drawn. It couldn’t be someone we didn’t know, since our house was placed under the Fidelius charm. Or someone blabbed.

 

I walked over to Charlie and started talking, “What seems to be the…” my eyes fell on Remus Lupin, who was standing up from the ground, dusting off his robes from the mud. He looked weaker than I’d even seen him. Charlie pointed his wand at Remus and I didn’t know exactly what was going on.

“Remus?” I asked, half pointing my wand at him.

“Molly, Sirius and I just got visited by ministry aurors, telling us that Peter Pettigrew is missing from his holding cell.”

“What?!” I shrieked, panic now striking me like a curse.

“I wanted to warn you, I didn’t know you added some wards beside the Fidelius, otherwise I would’ve flooed or send you a patronus. But good thinking,” he added.

“I asked Charlie to put some extra wards around the house, I felt a little anxious today,” I explained to Remus, gesturing Charlie to let Remus in, who flicked his wand.

“So what else do you know?”

“Nothing, that is the only thing they told us. I just needed to make sure that Harry was safe. Sirius was going out of his mind.”

“I will send a patronus to Arthur. Thank you, Remus. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yes, thank you.”

 

Arthur

When my office door opened and I saw the familiar dark auror close the door behind him, I was genuinely surprised. “Kingsley? I didn’t expect to see you today. Is something wrong?”

Kingsley looked from the desk where Maurice usually sat to my office door that was closed. Then flicked his wand in a circle around us, causing a wave of his silencing spell to hit me, which made me shiver. He placed his hand in front of his mouth and whispered, “Arthur, a false story is circuiting that Peter Pettigrew is missing from his cell. He isn’t missing.”

“What happened?” I whispered back, copying his move by placing a hand for my mouth.

“I didn’t want you and Molly to worry about nothing. Peter Pettigrew will no longer be a danger to your family. We found him dead in his cell this morning. Murdered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! All these kudos and bookmarks *blush*. Every single one of you stimulate me to keep writing for this story, but I’m also very curious what you think about it!   
> Who killed Peter? Why did auror Noggins lie about it to Sirius and Remus? How will Harry react when he sees Remus for the first time? Did you find Sirius a drama queen? Are you interested in how Harry will like the book The Augurey’s Cry? Will Molly collapse under all this stress to keep her children safe? Do you think Percy is the true hero in knowing how abused children think? Maybe Snape killed Peter? Or was it someone who isn’t even a Death Eater?   
> The answers to all these questions I hope will become clear in the next few chapters. Stay tuned!  
> Can’t do this without you and your support!  
> Love,   
> Aimee


	9. Chapter 9

#  **Chapter 9**

**4 August 1991**

Harry

After Mrs. Weasley entered the bedroom we’d been hiding in and she assured us that everything was fine, we exited the bedroom and following after Mrs. Weasley calmly. We had all heard Charlie yell that someone was trying to break in in the house and we were all curious to see who it was. But it was also the first time that I was really scared here at the Weasley’s. The first thing that’d crossed my mind was that Uncle Vernon had returned, ready to give me another beating for leaving them. But Mrs. Weasley told us that a friend of the family, who they hadn’t seen in a long time, had come to visit. She ushered us into the living room, while taking back the wands she’d given Percy and the twins, much to the twin’s protest.

 

The man who stood in the living room was very tall, I estimated that he was even taller than Mr. Weasley, and he wasn’t facing us, but he looked into the garden. He wore a set of extremely shabby wizards robes that had been darned in several places and made him look skinnier than he probably was. When Ginny, Fred and George plumped down on the couch, the man turned around. There were long scars across his pale face and he also seemed to have wrinkles, though he didn’t seem unfriendly. Other than the fact that he was alert, he looked ill and exhausted. He was definitely younger than Mr. Weasley but his hair was light brown and already flecked with grey. When his eyes met mine, I saw a smile appear on his face. A smile of recognition, which I’d seen many more times before at Diagon’ Alley. Uncomfortable, I looked at Mrs. Weasley to see what she wished me to do, and she gestured the rest of us to sit down on the couches. Ron and I sat down on the left red couch and somehow we all stared at the tall man.

 

The man sat down in one of the brown-leather fauteuils and then he finally looked away from me.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and said, “Charlie is making tea. So we can all enjoy a cup of tea together.”

The man nodded in response and the others just nodded.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Ron blurted out, looking really interested. Before the man could respond, Mrs. Weasley already replied. “This is Remus Lupin, a friend of your father and myself.”

“But if he’s a friend of you and dad then why don’t we know his name?” Ron commented, furrowing his brows at his mother.

Suddenly Charlie came in, levitating a tray of tea and cups, while answering Ron’s question, one I found myself wanting answered too. “Because sometimes friends lose touch and when you see them again, it’s like nothing has changed. When you grow up, you’ll understand.”

Ron huffed but I found the explanation sound logical though it still felt off for some reason.

 

“Remus, you have already met Charlie, but I would like to introduce you to Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Ginny,” Mrs. Weasley proclaimed, pointing at all of us individually.

I was a little surprised that she didn’t call me last or explained that I was just staying here for a month, but the man called Remus nodded smiling at each of us.

“May we call you Remus, sir?” Percy asked after sipping from his tea.

“Of course, Percy.”

I choked on my tea. Those were the first words he said but somehow his voice sounded so familiar. I looked at the man with big eyes and didn’t recognize him, but somehow I recognized his voice. There was something so calming or soothing about it but I didn’t know why I was thinking that. Maybe if he spoke again, I could establish if I’d ever seen this man before.

Meanwhile Ron patted my back, “Are you okay, mate?” and I nodded back thankfully.

When everyone sipped their tea, silence followed until that voice sounded again.

 

“Do you recognize me, Harry?”

I noticed eight pairs of eyes on me and suddenly I felt a little breathless. I didn’t look at anyone but instead I stared at the cup of tea in my hands. That voice, where have I heard it before?

“Why would he know you?” Ron demanded, not even hesitating to ask his question.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Mrs. Weasley shift uncomfortably in her seat, and I heard Charlie cough once.

The man sighed softly.

“Because I was his father’s best friend.”

My eyes shot up from my cup of tea and I looked at the man who seemed like he was in pain. My brain got flooded with questions and I felt a slight panic course through me, knowing that I would never be able to ask them. _Did Mrs. Weasley bring him here to see if I was able to not ask questions like the Dursleys had taught me? It didn’t make sense because she always assured me that I could ask questions. Maybe she brought him here to remind me of the fact that my parents died and that I should be more thankful that I was staying here in their house? Were they not happy with me staying here? Do they want to get rid of me? Or were they lying to get me to go away with this man to get rid of me? But why did I recognize his voice? And even if he was telling the truth, why didn’t he come and visit me earlier? Or didn’t he like me? Was I a bad baby so that he didn’t like me and therefore didn’t visit me?_

 

“Mum…” the soft voice of Percy sounded.

I got lightheaded and realized that I was breathing so fast that I felt myself panic even more.

“Harry?” a voice near me implored.

“Mum, he going to pass out,” another voice sounded warning.

I was instantly surrounded by darkness and couldn’t see anything anymore. What was happening? Why were they doing this to me? Were they…

 

Remus

I was feeling more and more helpless with every second that passed. Harry was clearly having some kind of panic attack and I didn’t even know the spell Sirius and James used to use on me when I was having one. Thinking back hard of all the times they performed one on me, I found my memories filled with situations of me having a panic attack but empty of the specific incantation. Then a shriek pulled me out of my memories.

“MUM! DO SOMETHING!” the young girl shouted, pointing at Harry’s heaving chest.

“Molly! He should be stunned,” the urgency in my voice surprised myself.

And to be sure I could stun him as soon as Molly didn’t, I also took out my wand and pointed it at Harry because his breathing was way too ragged. But Molly quickly took her wand and cast a spell while the twins had flown forward to grab Harry and keep him from falling, which the son named Ron, was already doing.

“What’s happening to him?!” the fearful voice of the young girl sounded.

Unfortunately knew the answer all too well, “He was having a panic attack.”

“Why?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” I nearly whispered, still not taking my eyes of the boy who resembled James only in appearance.

 

Harry’s breathing calmed down only slightly and when I saw the sweat on his forehead, I found myself feeling so sorry for him. Ron and the twins now slowly released Harry and Molly rushed forward hurriedly. She placed her hand softly on Harry’s forehead, wiping the sweat away and measuring his temperature.

“He will come to when I lift the spell,” Molly said, her voice still shaky.

“I will send a patronus to dad,” Charlie said, already rising to his feet to go to the garden for some privacy.

Molly nodded.

“Mum, I think when he wakes up, he might need less new impressions,” Percy stated as if it was obvious and if he was wondering why no one was leaving the room.

I eyed Percy and knew that that was an invitation to leave, directed at me personally and it offended me more than I showed.

“Yes, let’s put him in bed, I’ll sit with him until he wakes up,” Molly replied, taking the stunned boy carefully in her arms.

“Maybe it should be me, or Ron,” Percy interjected, looking at me sideways.

“No Percy, he needs to be taken care of by an adult. You might not know what he needs.”

“Mum, it was an adult who gave him a panic attack,” Percy’s voice was sharp and his previous silent invitation for me to leave was now spoken, and received loud and clear. I instantly realized he blamed me for freaking out Harry. I couldn’t blame Percy for that, because it seemed to be true until now. Molly looked straight at me and sent her son an angry look. “Percy! Apologize to Remus!”

Feeling guiltier than I’d ever expected when I saw Harry for the first time, I walked closer to the children surrounding Molly and Harry.

“Molly, please. Your son is right. I will leave now. Sent me an owl as soon as you think he is ready to meet me again. I’m very sorry for the trouble I caused. The last thing I wanted to is to frighten Harry.”

The melancholy in my voice didn’t go unnoticed by Percy and he raised one eyebrow at me.

 

When Charlie re-entered, he nodded at Molly and took Harry over in his arms. “I’ll bring him to bed, Mum.”

Molly insinuated that she wanted to protest but then she nodded quickly. “Be careful, Charlie. Percy, you walk behind Charlie to make sure everything goes right. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Charlie, Harry and Percy disappeared upstairs and then she pulled Ron back by his shirt.

“The rest of you stays downstairs!” she gave her other children a stern look, but the eyes of the children didn’t seem to agree with that.

“But Mum-”

“What if he wants me to-”

“Mum-

“But if Fred and I-”

“NO!” Molly’s voice sounded shrill and I heard the worry loud and clear. In response the children still seemed to disagree but knew that their mother was very serious.

When the fireplace went off and Arthur stepped out with wand in hand, he immediately looked around the room.

“What is the matter, sweetheart? What happened?” Arthur asked before pressing a kiss on Molly’s cheek.

“Harry had a panic attack,” I said before I could stop myself.

Arthur shook my hand firmly and nodded quickly, already knowing that, “Why?”            

“We don’t know. But I suspect he recognized me somehow and when I told him I was a friend of James, he started to hyperventilate. Then we couldn’t make contact with him anymore so Molly stunned him to regulate his breathing.”

“Charlie and Percy are putting him into bed right now,” Molly added.

 

I knew it was time for me to go but I didn’t want to. I wanted to ask Harry why I scared him, calm him down and explain to Harry why I hadn’t visited him. But against my wishes I shrugged and walked to the fireplace.

“Please let me know when he’s better and please give him my apologies. I had no intention to scare him in any way. I’ll go now.”

Arthur nodded and gestured to the jar of floo powder. “We’ll let you know as soon as we know more, Remus. Thank you for coming.”

I sent Molly half a smile and stepped into the fireplace and waited for the green flames to take me away, back to Sirius.

 

Percy

When Charlie had left the room and mum and dad sat down on Ron’s bed, dad said something I didn’t expect him to say.

“Percy, your mother and I had a small discussion and if you truly believe it is better for you or Ron to be with him when he wakes up, we will give you five minutes. If it’s not helping, we are going to talk to him and if that doesn’t work we call for a mind healer.”

Shocked I nodded turned to the raven-haired boy that was now breathing calmly but still stunned. Mum seemed to have second thoughts about this arrangement but dad said, “Molly, we promised. And we’ll be right outside.”

Once they stood in the door opening and mum lifted the stunning spell, dad closed the door softly. I knew that mum, dad and Ron were all waiting right outside listening in, but I was sure that I knew what was best for him.

I sat at the end of Ron’s bed, not wanting to freak him out by sitting on the edge of his bed. I took a quidditch magazine and opened it at a random page. When he slowly started to move, I didn’t look at him anymore and tried to read the words of the page.

 

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him sit up straight and look at me, but I didn’t say a word. I kept my eyes glued to the quidditch magazine in my hands. Harry stopped moving and kept on watching me in silence. After what felt like minutes, the silence became unbearable. Just when I wanted to see what time it was, I heard a soft voice.

“What are you reading?”

Slowly I looked up from the magazine. “Oh, just Ron’s quidditch magazine, I wanted to read something light,” I replied smiling and so showing him that asking questions was a good thing.

Harry nodded slightly.

I knew that he was uncomfortable with people staring at him. I wasn’t going to be one of them so I looked back at my magazine, just browsing through it.

And now it didn’t take him long to say something else, “I’m sorry.”

Still browsing through the magazine and once looking at him shortly I nodded. I tried to make him feel understood, so I guessed, “You’re feeling sorry for panicking?”

Because his crazy family members would’ve probably made him feel very sorry for such things.

Harry nodded. “I just didn’t want to leave here. I’m sorry I was difficult; I should have been more thankful and do more, like cooking and cleaning.”

 

He let his head hang and I felt a stab in my lungs, I was so angry at the people who destroyed him. But I forced myself to focus on the things that I read in the book about abused children. I was silent for a few seconds, to think about the words I had to say exactly right.

“Hey, Harry?” I asked, now putting away the magazine next to me on the bed.

“Yes, Percy?”

“I would like to tell you something, do you feel up to talking with me for a few minutes?”

Harry nodded quickly.

“When you lived with your aunt, uncle and cousin, they didn’t treat you right. And that makes us angry, because you believe that you are difficult and feel that you need to cook and clean all day long. But that is not how it normally works. Do you understand that?”

“Yes, Percy,” the answer was quick.

I knew he was lying but I decided to take a different approach than to call him out on it.

“If you don’t understand something, we would like you to ask questions. That is something we would really appreciate. That is really important in our family, do you understand that?”

Now Harry nodded slowly and looked into my eyes shortly.

 

Another few seconds passed and I looked around the bright orange room when the small voice sounded again, “But you don’t think I am difficult?”

“No, not at all. I am actually happy that you are here because you like to read too. My other brothers don’t particularly like it. It is nice to talk about that with someone.”

I sent him a small smile and to my surprise I saw a small smile appear on Harry’s face as well.

Another few seconds passed and I saw his small smile turn into a frown. He bit his lip and kept on looking at his hands when he asked, “But why do my aunt and uncle don’t like questions, and you do?”

“Because when you care about someone, you would like to get to know the other person. And that can only happen if you ask questions.”

Now a look a pure horror crossed Harry’s face.

“Is that why you don’t like me? Because I don’t ask enough questions? Or is that why the teachers and other children also didn’t like me? Because I didn’t ask enough questions?”

 

An immense feeling of failure coursed through me, and I didn’t know how to solve this. I should’ve thought better of the consequences before I answered Harry. Trying to salvage the situation, I shook my head.

“But we do like you, Harry! Otherwise we wouldn’t want to play quidditch with you, or Wizard’s chess, or talk about books, or build sandcastles as Great-Aunt Muriel’s beach house. But it is easier to get to know us if you ask us questions and for us to ask you questions. To talk with each other.”

Confusion was written across Harry’s whole face. “But my aunt and uncle said that I should be quiet until I was spoken to, otherwise I would be punished. I- I- wouldn’t get any food.”

I swallowed.

“Here it is different, Harry. We’d love it if you asked questions, you are not obliged to, but we would like it! Of course there will always be questions we cannot answer, but we ask each other a lot of questions here.”

Harry took a deep breath and gathered all his courage. His green eyes stood brave and I could see he really prepared himself.

“Will you promise not to get mad when I ask questions?” his voice was fragile and on the verge of tears.

“I promise not to get mad when you ask questions,” I said seriously, but still smiling a little.

Harry stared emotionless at me for a few seconds but then he nodded and a small smile played around his lips.

 

I still needed to address the bog elephant in the room but I was glad with the little progress we’d made. “Hey, Harry?” I asked.

“Yes, Percy?”

“The next time when you feel afraid, or overwhelmed, doesn’t matter which situation we are in, will you tell me? So that I can help you?”

I said the words slowly, so that he knew what I meant. Quite quickly he nodded frantically, “Yes, Percy.”

“Good!” And when I heard his stomach grumble, I laughed out loud. “I think it is dinner time soon. Would you like to go downstairs? I heard Ron say that he would like to play another game of Wizard’s chess with you.”

“Sure.”

 

Arthur

The letter that Ginny pressed in my hands when I was reading the newspaper in the living room, was addressed to Molly and myself and had the Hogwarts seal on it. When I noticed the words ‘URGENT’ on it, I immediately walked to the kitchen where Molly was cooking. I recognized the handwriting on the envelope and I knew that it belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

 

 

_Dear Arthur and Molly,_

_As you know Minerva and Severus have been busy with building a case against Harry’s family. While that part has been prepared to the fullest, they cannot find a law that prevents Harry from being questioned by the full Wizengamot. As you can understand, we want to protect Harry from being questioned and so reliving his bad memories. Since then, Minerva and Severus have been reading every law there was on child protection, but in vain. The only way to protect Harry from this, is a rather drastic measure which I would like to discuss in person at your earliest convenience._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people (that means all of you), 
> 
> First of all, thank you for all your appreciation, it makes this writer’s heart beat faster and faster.  
> Second I would like apologize for the huge dialogue chapter, but I still hope you like it.  
> As always, I’d love to hear your thoughts, tips and opinions about how I write certain characters.  
> I hope you like the way I portray Percy, the way I described Harry’s panic attack, and the way Remus’s perception was visible or Molly’s paralysation when Harry had a panic attack.  
> Thanks for everything!
> 
> Aimee
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I ONLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS FROM TIME TO TIME. THE OWNERSHIP LIES WITH OUR HEROINE/CREATOR-OF-BEST-STORY-EVER: JK ROWLING.


	10. Darkness Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
4 August 1991  
Arthur  
Of all the offices I’d seen in Hogwarts, the headmaster’s office was by definition the most fascinating. The large room was circular and filled with portraits of previous headmasters who had to comment everything. I was greeted with a single nod, by a grey-haired witch with fierce light-brown eyes, which I returned. The huge claw-footed desk was not my taste, but the man behind the desk seemed happy with it. I quickly glanced at the Sorting Hat before focussing on the now serious look on Albus Dumbledore’s face.   
“My dear Molly and Arthur, I am sorry to have called you in this evening, but the matter I wish to discuss is rather delicate. Therefore, I have asked Minerva and Severus to join us, so that they can explain the situation where we are now.”   
The headmaster gestured to the Potion’s teacher, whose emotionless face nodded curtly. His sallow skin seemed more sallow than usual and I wondered if he had gotten enough sleep. The bags under his eyes were prominent, his black hair oily to the point of eye-watering and his eyes penetrating as if to investigate Molly and my motive. Albus’ sleeves swished when he pointed to the Transfiguration teacher whose face stood prim once again. Contrary to the Potions master, she did acknowledge our presence with a little more kindness in her physique, sending us both a small smile before handing us our tea. 

She opened her mouth and took a few papers off Albus’ desk. “As Albus explained, Severus and I have been working all week on finding a solution. There are several laws that forbid children to testify against their family, but in case of an emancipated minor, there can be made an exception. Also when the accusation is about wrongdoing towards the child by the caretakers and in this case the family, said child, emancipated or not, may choose to testify against the family. In abuse cases the court can choose to make a child emancipated when they consider the child capable to be emancipated. Even without a court proceeding, some jurisdictions will find a minor capable to be emancipated for purposes like the basic needs of food, water and a roof over their head. Unfortunately, this is only true when the minor’s parents or guardians are absent, for whatever reason. However, in the cases where the responsible caretaker of the minor does not provide for the minor, the minor will be often deemed not emancipated and placed in a court-approved guardian’s home.”

Molly blinked twice and was trying to register what Minerva had said. I wasn’t sure if this was already the whole explanation we were going to get, but it felt like Minerva wasn’t finished.   
“Simply said, according to the law, he cannot choose not to testify against his family. The court can order him to explain his situation and add his memories.”  
I nodded, that was what I had understood from Albus’ letter. Molly nodded too and leaned a little bit more forward, “So how do we prevent that from happening?”  
Minerva looked at Severus and Albus, who nodded encouragingly.   
“The only way to prevent that from happening is for someone to adopt him.”  
I wasn’t even that surprised. Of course, I suspected something like this, seeing as Albus mentioned that it was a rather drastic measure, but I should have known this would be it. We would be adopting Harry Potter.  
“You want us to adopt him?” Molly asked, again blinking twice.   
Before Minerva could respond, Severus’ voice sounded warning and dead-serious, “It is not a decision you should be taking lightly.”  
Albus chuckled and sent Severus a jolly smile, “Yes, thank you, Severus. And with that, I will thank Molly and Arthur for coming here today. I would like you to think it through carefully. On Wednesday we want to hire a lawyer, that is in three days. Please discuss this with your children and with Harry as well. Now it is time for some long deserved sleep, don’t you think?”  
Molly and I agreed, still overwhelmed with the news that had reached our ears and we flooed back to the Burrow, reinstalling the safety wards. 

When Molly returned with a cup of tea, Charlie entered the living room too. “Is everything alright?” Charlie asked while putting on his pyjama shirt.   
Molly nodded and extended her hand to his, “Everything will be fine, thank you for watching the house, Charlie.”  
Charlie nodded and pinched Molly’s hand softly, “If you say so, mum. I’ll turn in now. Goodnight dad.”  
“Goodnight, Charlie,” I said looking at my second eldest son.   
Once we were alone, I let out a deep sigh and stretched my back. I closed my eyes for a little bit and felt the tiredness wash over me. My eyelids were so heavy that I could fall asleep right here. Molly laid her head contently against my shoulder and yawned. 

Albus  
“Severus, a word if you please,” I demanded softly when he and Minerva had risen from their seats.   
Then Minerva bid us goodnight to which Severus and I nodded. Then he sat back down in the chair he previously sat in. “What is it you want to discuss, Albus?”   
His voice sounded plain because Severus would never give away that he was feeling curious about something, or anything at all for that matter, but it did give me a big hint. He was very jittery.   
“Where were you last night? You weren’t inside the castle,” I stated.   
Severus' eyes were now calculating as if to measure the probability of me knowing what he had done when he left Hogwarts.   
“If you suspect me of anything, then ask me straight out,” Severus barked, tiredness taking the overhand in his now short-tempered emotions.   
“Have you killed Peter Pettigrew?” I asked merely while closely watching his response.

Severus’ eyes seemed ready to pop out of their sockets. “HOW DARE YOU?!” he thundered while his hair flipped. He instantly sent me a look of disbelief that was filled with suspicion. I knew Severus was a good actor and he wouldn’t let anybody know anything until he really wanted to, but even before I could open my mouth he had already shown me his answer.   
“Expecto Patronum!” his voice was a whisper now, barely audible, so soft he had spoken the incantation. Within the same second, he’d drawn his wand and swished and flicked it with a grand movement. Suddenly a silver doe was standing between us, with its head raised high.  
I didn’t know what Severus believed if he thought that killing someone would prevent him from seeing Lily in the afterlife (if it exists), but even if he didn’t believe that I realized that he wasn’t going to risk it either way. Severus Snape had not killed Peter Pettigrew. So who did?  
“I am done answering your questions, goodnight,” his voice was hoarse and I didn’t even have to guess why that was so. 

Monday 5 August 1991  
Harry   
It was already 9 when I woke up and the violent bright orange walls greeted me. To my surprise Ron wasn’t in his bed and I wondered if he had been on time for breakfast. I put on my glasses, made my and Ron’s bed and took my clothes to the bathroom, hoping to be able to shower. There was no water running but the door was locked and I waited patiently outside the door. I had forgotten what a busy day it had been yesterday, waking up a little over 6, waving off Bill, talking to Percy, realising that Scabbers would no longer be coming back for a reason Mrs. Weasley couldn’t share with us, meeting Remus Lupin, playing wizard’s chess with Ron having dinner and started reading the book The Augurey’s Cry. I had almost finished chapter 1 when my eyelids were so heavy and I had to put the book away.   
The bathroom door opened and out stepped Mr Weasley, with his pyjamas in hand. “Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?” he asked cheerfully while stepping out of the bathroom.   
“Yes sir, I did. Did you sleep well too?” I asked, remembering my conversation with Percy yesterday to ask more questions.   
“I did! Also, I have a free day today because I had to work yesterday which was a Sunday, so we have plans to go out for a bit later today.”  
“That sounds nice, sir.”  
“Please call me Arthur, Harry,” Mr Weasley said smiling and stepping into his bedroom.   
I nodded quickly and entered the bathroom. 

After dressing I walked into the kitchen which was filled with Weasleys. I had expected to be the only one to have breakfast together with Mr Weasley, but everyone was still in the kitchen, either eating or reading. Ginny was just finishing her cup of tea while moving over for me to sit next to her, Ron was reading a wizarding chess manual of some sorts, Fred and George were throwing some kind of ball over the lengths of the table, Percy was reading a book, Charlie was eating and reading the newspaper over Mr Weasley’s shoulder who occasionally ducked when Fred and George threw the ball near his paper and Mrs Weasley was waving her wand at some dishes.   
“Ah, good morning Harry, I have put the last piece of omelette and toast on your plate,” Mrs Weasley said while continuing to do the dishes with her wand.   
“Thank you, Molly.”  
“You are welcome. Now, that everyone is downstairs, Arthur and I have a surprise for you,” Mrs Weasley said and waited for Mr Weasley to spill the beans.   
“Ah, yes. Kids, as you know I have a free day and your mother and I discussed doing something nice. We have three options, going to the Scamander Magical Zoo in Cairngorms National Park today or to the Quidditch match between Tutshill Tornados against the Caerphilly Catapults this Saturday.”  
Immediately everyone voices their opinions. “What?! We have to go to the Quidditch match, dad! The Catapults still hate to play against the Tornados! That game is going to be awesome!” Fred gasped while Ron nodded frantically.   
“I really want to go to the Scamander Zoo, mum! I’ve always wanted to see the magical creatures in with my own eyes,” Ginny pleaded.  
“Why is that game going to be awesome?” Percy asked Fred while putting away his book.   
“Well, in 1921 the Tornados’ Seeker, Roderick Plumpton, caught the snitch in three-and-a-half seconds and it’s still the English record! And to this day any offspring of Roderick Plumpton isn’t welcome anywhere near the Catapults quidditch stadium! This Saturday is the first match where Plumpton’s granddaughter, Michelle Plumpton, plays for the Tornados and they have been secretive about her skills!” Fred explained enthusiastically.   
“I think it would be fun to see the game, but Ginny’s also right; I haven’t seen any of the creatures alive, only in text books,” George said calmly with his shoulders hanging low. I didn’t know why but for some reason George seemed almost forced to say that.   
Charlie nodded agreeing, “I have been to the Scamander Zoo once before my trip to Romania, and it was amazing! Billywigs, jobberknolls, kneazels, nifflers, jarveys, ashwinders, plimpies, various owls, pixies, fwoopers, occamies, bowtruckles, and of course many dragons. But the quidditch match seems like a nice option too.”

“Why don’t we vote? You can either choose the zoo, the match or no preference,” Mrs Weasley said while looking at all of us individually.   
“Who wants to go to the zoo?”  
I looked around and saw Ginny, Charlie and Percy raise their hands.   
“Okay, and who wants to see the Quidditch match?”  
Now, Ron, Fred and George put up their hands.   
“Who has no preference?” Mrs Weasley asked while raising her own hand. Mr Weasley and I rose our hands too and everyone sighed.   
“Since it is a tie, we have to make a decision,” Mrs Weasley said to her husband.   
I looked at Ron who was waiting in anticipation for the verdict.   
“Let’s go to the zoo, there will be many more interesting matches to come and the tickets are more expensive,” Mr Weasley said.  
Instantly Ron and Fred started to go against Mr Weasley, claiming that this could be the game of the century, but to my surprise, George didn’t even participate.   
Mrs Weasley raised one finger and both of them became quiet. “Fred and Ron, enough. Now, I was thinking of inviting my Aunt Muriel along, to thank her for the lovely day you had with her two days ago.”  
“That is very thoughtful of you,” Mr Weasley replied lovingly while pinching his wife’s hand.   
“Good, so that’s settled. Now, I will floo over to her meanwhile I hope you can make sure that everyone is dressed properly, no brings any food with them and maybe put a glamour on Harry?” Mrs Weasley asked while putting on a cloak and walking past the dishes to the living room.   
“Will do.”  
“I’d like to leave at 10:15. Make sure you are ready!” Mrs Weasley called over her shoulder to all of us.

Everyone started to grab their stuff and exit the kitchen, as most of them were still in their pyjamas, but Mr Weasley and Percy stayed.   
Mr Weasley now turned to me and said, “Harry, Molly and I have been thinking about disguising you during our trip, so that you will not be bothered by anyone, do you have a problem with that?”  
I involuntarily glanced at Percy, who was cleaning up the kitchen table.   
Thinking back of Diagon Alley, where everyone was staring at me and offering me stuff for free, I remembered the uncomfortable feeling of not fitting in. “Not at all, Arthur,” I replied quickly.  
Mr Weasley didn’t have time to respond because Percy suddenly said, “Why don’t we just transfigure him into a Weasley? We can give him freckles, blue or brown eyes and red hair. It feels better than a glamour and no one can easily lift the transfiguration. And when he looks like us, no one will question why he is with us. And if we do run into someone who knows our family we just say it is a cousin with the name uhh- Alcott Weasley.”  
My eyes widened in shock while I looked at Percy and sought comfort because he was just suggesting altering my appearance.   
Then I felt a warm large hand placed on my shoulder. “Harry, the transfiguration itself is painless, it might feel a little itchy in the beginning, but I promise you it won’t hurt and it is not permanent. We can just remove it whenever you want,” Mr Weasley explained.  
“Why don’t you try it on me first dad, that way Harry can see what it is like.”  
Mr Weasley nodded and pointed his wand at Percy’s face. I watched the whole ordeal unfold; Percy’s hair was turned black and back to its original red colour again. I felt a sort of excitement rise.   
“Are you ready, Harry?” Mr Weasley asked while pointing his wand at my hair.  
“I am ready, Arthur.”  
“Okay, here goes.”  
When the transfiguration was done and all the Weasleys had responded with shock, Mrs Weasley had returned and her reaction was by far the best.   
“Who is this?!” Mrs Weasley shrieked whilst looking at Mr Weasley for answers.   
“Harry, but for now we will call him Alcott Weasley, a cousin.”  
It took Mrs Weasley not long to agree and to usher us to the fireplace. 

Within 5 minutes we were walking through the Scamander Magical Zoo in Cairngorms National Park and I had seen the oddest creatures yet. We had entered the Small Creatures and Insects Area. The first creatures we saw were billywigs and according to the sign next to it, billywigs were native Australian insects, sapphire blue coloured and around half an inch in length. Billywigs are rarely noticed by muggles, and witches and wizards can only see them once they have been stung by them. When I looked at the exhibit I didn’t see anything, but the picture next to the exhibit depicted a blue insect. The sign also said that anyone who is stung by a billywig will suffer giddiness and levitation, that is why the billywigs are rated XXX. Charlie explained that all magical creatures are rated by the Ministry of Magic on how dangerous the creatures are, X being not dangerous and XXXXX extremely dangerous/lethal.   
After the billywigs, we passed plimpies, bowtruckles and a few other creatures, when we arrived at the Winged Wing with Larger Creatures. The exhibits for jarvey and augureys. Percy motioned me over and I let the twins and Ron alone at the jarvey exhibit, creatures that looked like huge ferrets.   
“Hey Harry, read this,” Percy said while pointing to the sign next to the exhibit. 

WARNING: Conditions in habitat are magically altered. Any spell casting at or in the habitat is prohibited and will result in full prosecution of the law.

The Irish Phoenix who is also called the Augurey, is a greenish looking bird with darker (black) feathers on the bottom. It’s vulture-like appearance and sharp beak made the common wizard afraid of them, thereby the common wizard believed that the Augurey mournfully cried when one was about to die, like a foretold death. This caused many wizards to avoid the Augurey until a wizard named Gulliver Pokeby found out that the Augurey only cried when it was about to rain. Since then, 1824, Augureys were used as weather forecasters. Their diet usually consisted of insects, flies and an occasional fairy, only hunting them in the rain. Because the Augureys are known to be incredibly shy, they live in a tear-shaped nest, made of thorn and brambles to keep unwanted visitors out. They will only share their nest with their one true love because Augureys are, like swans and black vultures, deeply serious about their chosen mates. It is commonly known that swans mate for life and can actually die of heartbreak if their mate dies. This also applies to Augureys.

I recognized the text from the book The Augurey’s Cry and I smiled at Percy.   
“This is the exact same text from the book.”  
“Correct. And this is what they look like.”  
Percy pointed to the tear-shapes nests and I saw a sad looking bird that was nestled deep into its nest. I stared at it for a while, wondering if it could rain in the habitat. When Ron ran over to me, he pulled me to the jarvey habitat where two were fighting over some food. Most of the overgrown ferrets were screaming all kinds of insulting statements in English and because they could scream English, they reminded me of a pirate’s parrot somehow. 

When we had been in the park for over three hours, we had lunch and went to the bathroom. Charlie had shown me various dragons and told me all about them. At first, I found them rather terrifying, but when Charlie started talking about them, Charlie’s face was smiling broad and full admiration to the huge creatures. After being at the dragon den for about two hours, Charlie had even walked to the caretakers’ hut to have a chat and ran into someone he actually knew, we continued on to the last part of the zoo. We arrived at an exhibit that contained something that looked like a gigantic snake with three heads. There were more three-headed snakes in the back, but the one most in front of us was slowly moving its way over the ground. Interested, I stepped closer to the surroundings and watched it move when I actually heard the left head of the snake speaking.   
“Well, I don’t believe you should be giving orders instead of shutting your mouth, why don’t you try and move our body instead of criticizing Dimitri and myself?” the left head said to the right head.   
“Because you can’t move our body properly! Do I have to remind you when I bumped my head against the tree?! That was your fault because I couldn’t just push Dimitri away and trip us!” the right head yelled back.   
“You never forget about that one time! We were not even full grown at the time and you think I should be perfect at moving our body without even having the chance to try and learn?” the left head interjected while showing off his fangs aggressively.   
“Well maybe I am just a natural, I killed that rabbit at the first try,” the right head replied smugly.  
“I am going to tell our therapist in counselling what you said because you’re not being fair. Right, Dimitri?” the left head asked the middle head.  
“As I recall I shouldn’t be choosing sides between the two of you and I am seriously trying not to engage myself in your petty feud that is solely based on jealousy. There are so much more possibilities for us to do besides arguing about stuff that doesn’t really matter.”  
The arguing continued and shocked I looked at Charlie for his response to the odd conversation but instead Charlie was reading the sign next to the habitat.   
“Charlie, do you hear this conversation?” I asked him while still looking at the three-headed snake in front of me.   
“Yeah, the hissing sounds intimidating, doesn’t it?” Charlie laughed and stood next to me.   
“Can all snakes speak English, or is it just these magical three-headed snakes?” I asked Charlie while still looking at the three-headed snake that intrigued me.   
“What do you mean?” Charlie asked in an odd voice.  
“Well, that they are talking about their therapist and whose fault everything is. I didn’t know that snakes actually could be counselled. But if I had to share my body with two others I can imagine that I cannot always get along with them, right?”   
All three heads of the three-headed snake that was closest to us nodded. “Exactly!” the middle head named Dimitri said.  
The left and right head shook their heads and Dimitri urged the left head to get closer to me.  
“Say, human, do you talk to snakes often? I heard that Serpentina, our therapist, is leaving because of her age so maybe you can apply for the job?” Dimitri asked.  
I laughed a little because I wasn’t sure that he was joking and looked at Charlie for advice.   
However, Charlie was looking at me, wide-eyed and in utter shock. Not knowing what was wrong, I pulled his sleeve a little.   
“Charlie?” I asked uncertainly.  
This seemed to help and he blinked and smiled at me awkwardly.  
“Uh, Harry-?” Charlie started when the left head yelled, “Didn’t you tell him that you’re a parselmouth? I’d be freaking out too!” all three heads started laughing and I felt like I was getting in more and more trouble.   
Ignoring the snake, I turned to Charlie, “Yes?”  
“Read this,” Charlie said, pointing at the sign next to the exhibit. 

Runespoor is a three-headed snake with orange and black stripes all over its body and is on average six to seven feet long. Runespoors are native to the African country Burkina Faso and are very easy to spot because of their sharp contrasting colours and their size. Parselmouths (wizards who can talk to snakes) who have studied the runespoors, concluded that each of the runespoor’s heads serve a different function of the brain. The right head (from the perspective of someone facing the snake) is the constantly hissing critic with extremely venomous fangs (it evaluates the efforts of the left and middle head), the middle head is the dreamer (it can get lost in visions and imaginations for days, also taking the left and right head with it into the vision and causing the runespoor to remain stationary) and the left head is the planner and in charge of the body; it decides where the runespoor is going to and what it is going to do.   
Though it is common to see runespoors with the right head missing (the left and middle head often team up to bite the right head to death when it is constantly criticising) our runespoors are all undergoing therapy and this zoo hopes to accommodate the oldest runespoor yet. Runespoors are dangerous because of the extremely venomous fangs and are therefore classified as XXXX.   
Other than the fact that this snake has three heads, it is only classified as magical as its eggs are laid through the snakes’ mouth.   
Fun fact: as most of the beasts in this zoo, the runespoor is a possible rare corporeal form of the Patronus Charm.

“You can’t talk to snakes?” I guessed uncomfortable.   
Charlie’s face depicted that he felt sorry for me. “No, and it is really rare for a wizard to speak to snakes.”  
Before I could respond, Mr Weasley joined us, “Are you ready to go? Charlie? Harry?”  
Both Charlie and I nodded and when I turned around I saw Ginny looking at me agape. I didn’t know how to react and felt myself get weirder and weirder. Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder and soon enough we were back at The Burrow.

Charlie had said that he felt uncomfortable that Mr and Mrs Weasley didn’t know about me being a parselmouth so I agreed that he told them during dinner. And since Ginny already found out, it was better for everyone to know, Charlie explained.   
“Mum, Dad, when Harry and I were at the runespoors, Harry understood what they were saying.”  
“What do you mean, Charlie?” Mrs Weasley asked while putting some carrots on her plate.   
“Harry is a parselmouth. I’ve heard him speaking parseltongue,” Ginny blurted out. 

Mr and Mrs Weasley’s reactions were kind and understanding. They explained that many Slytherin heirs could speak parseltongue, but that the gift in very rare cases sporadically occurred: Herbertina Skollo and Gerard Fitzwilliam being two of them.   
After that subject had been closed, everyone said which animal was their favourite and I agreed with Ginny and Fred that the puffskein, a ball-like animal covered in soft fur that didn’t mind being thrown around and cuddled, was the cutest animal. And when it was time for our bedtime story my mind was spinning because of all the new information I had gotten today.   
The bed-time story about Richard the Rippling Stream couldn’t even make me forget what had happened. Every day at the Weasley’s I had been overwhelmed by the amount of new information that had gotten to me and everything that had happened, like with Ron’s rat, or that old friend of my father, Remus Lupin. But then again I would be reminded of the Dursleys and I felt gratefulness washing through me. I wished I never had to leave the Weasleys. They were kind and it was fun being here with them.

When Ron put away the magazine he bought at the zoo, he turned to me looking serious. “Hey, Harry?”  
I put away my transfiguration book and looked at Ron, “Yes, Ron?”  
“You shouldn’t be freaked out about what I’m about to say, but mum and dad are thinking of adopting you.”  
I was speechless. I wanted to feel grateful and thank them, but I couldn’t help but question why.  
“Why?” I asked Ron.  
“Don’t know. I was hiding behind the water fountain when they spoke about it. But don’t you want to live here with us? It’s way better than at your aunt and uncle’s, right?”  
I laughed a little before answering seriously. “It is a million-thousand times better here; everyone is kind and welcoming… I wish I never had to go but I don’t want to intrude in your family.”  
Somehow Ron seemed touched by my words and said, “Mate, if it were up to me, you can stay here as long as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone,   
> I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. What did you think of the little fluff at the end? And the zoo part in total? Because I always imagined that there is a zoo with magical Beasts somewhere in the UK, as a legacy of Newt Scamander and this was a perfectly subtle way to implement that, or not? Also, I am moving again in September so maybe after that, I have more time to write.   
> Lots of love from a sunny and warm Italy,  
> Aimee

**Author's Note:**

> Dear everyone!
> 
> This is my take on the Harry is abused and replaced into a loving home story. I know that one is not able to floo into Hogwarts just like that, but for this story I have adjusted that, finding it too boring to continuously write how they would get back and forth (like apparating, Portkey, Thestrals, broomsticks or even the usual way of arriving through the Hogwarts express). So I figured the teachers were able to Floo in and out of Hogwarts using their personal fireplaces.  
> Also, before anyone says it will be too soon for Harry to be replaced into another family in one day, I’d like to think it worked for the story, knowing that Harry would only have one month left to find out everything there is to know before starting at Hogwarts. 
> 
> Other than the fact that this is an abuse-themed story, I really do hope you like my take on it!
> 
> I’m sending this out into the beautiful world that is Harry Potter fanfiction.  
> All credits to our creator, hero and superwoman: J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Aimee


End file.
